I Could Show You Incredible Things
by rakill
Summary: Sarah has been sent to the mental hospital and locked away for five years after telling her dad of her adventures in the Labyrinth to save Toby. What she doesn't know is that she has been followed and has been carefully manipulated by the Goblin King himself. It's now her time to choose once more: To be his queen or spend the rest of her life in the hospital.
1. They'll Tell You I'm Insane

**A/N:** Welcome! I have finally gotten the chance to write a story of my favorite characters and I'm so happy. I'd like to say thank you to Miss Fox for the ideas and for allowing me to write what's been brewing in her head. I hope I did you good and I hope you all enjoy this. This has NOT been edited or anything. If there is a beta out there that would like to go through and fix errors, that would be amazing and PM me.  
This is taken place in New York. Again, thank you Josie for everything. Please be kind and leave a review. Next chapter will be up later this week. Hopefully.

ALSO: This story is taken place in the present time. I really didn't want to spend the time to research how things worked all those years ago. I'm so sorry. So please bare with me.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

They'll Tell You I'm Insane

 _The clock chiming woke Sarah up from her slumber. She opened her eyes and they slowly focused on the wooden floor and then the carpet of the first step of the stairs. She let out a shaky breath and slowly sat up and brought a hand up to her forehead where it was throbbing. She hissed from the pain and jerked her hand away from the sore knot that was already swollen like a goose egg. What happened? How in the world did she end up hitting her head? She remembered falling. She won. She defeated the Goblin King and got Toby back to safety._

" _Toby." She whispered._

 _She slowly got up on her two feet and squinted her eyes from the bright lights of the room. She had no idea how she hit her head. But she hit it hard. She looked around confused and slowly moved towards the steps. She took them one at a time and made her way to Toby's room. When she opened the door and went to his crib he was soundly asleep._

 _She looked away and looked at the two doors that go outside. That's where she saw him for the first time. That's where the Goblin King entered and tried to offer her a crystal to show her desires. She had defied him and he threw a snake on her. She shivered and looked away and peeked inside the chest at the foot of the bed. There was nothing in there. No goblins, nothing._

 _Was it all real? Did what she went through really happen?_

 _It did._

 _Standing back up she looked around the darkened room and she slowly made her way out of the room and into hers. All her toys and makeup were in place. She sat down in front of her vanity and stared at herself in the mirror. There was a huge knot on her forehead and a little blood coming out in the middle. She glanced down at the picture of her mother that was in a newspaper article._

 _She had to tell someone what she went through. It had been the longest night of her life and she just needed to tell someone what happened. She sat there for the longest time stuck in her thoughts and she heard the front door open and her dad call for her. She turned her head and looked towards the bedroom door and waited for her dad to come up the stairs and greet her._

 _But he didn't._

 _She slowly got up and made her way out of the room and stopped at the top of the stairs and saw her dad shuffling his heavy coat off and handing it to Irene. "Dad." She said sternly._

 _He looked up at her and his eyes widened when he saw the knot. "Sarah! What in the world happened?"_

 _Sarah made her way down the stairs and stopped a few steps above her dad and glanced at Irene who had come back from the closet after she put their jackets away. "Dad it was all real."_

" _What was real? What happened to your head?"_

" _Does she have a concussion? Her pupils are dilated." Irene remarked._

 _Sarah shook her head and got a little dizzy from just that. "No! I wished Toby away to the Goblin King. He actually took him."_

 _Her dad's eyes widened and he took a step towards her, as if he were going to run up the stairs and check on her half brother. "What?"_

" _He's okay. He's back. I got him back." Sarah said with a smile and laughed to herself. "I can't believe it."_

" _Sarah, honey, you aren't making any sense." Irene said soothingly._

 _Sarah glared over at her and looked back at her dad. "It was amazing. I made new friends. There was Hoggle and then Ludo and then—"_

 _Sarah was cut off when her dad grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down the stairs. "I think you need to be seen." He said softly. "Irene, check on Toby."_

 _Irene nodded silently and pushed past Sarah and quickly made her way up to Toby's room._

 _Sarah looked over her shoulder then looked at her dad. "You believe me don't you?"_

" _Honey I think you've been reading that play too much."_

 _Sarah shook her head. "That has nothing to do—" she stopped and stomped her foot. "Dad, please believe me!"_

" _I believe you." He lied. It was clear he was lying. There was a look in his eyes that made Sarah very uneasy. "I just want you to be seen for your head. You hit it pretty hard…"_

" _Toby is here. He's fine." Irene said breathlessly and was holding Toby in her arms with his head lying against her chest and her hand was patting his back in a soothing rhythm._

" _That's great. I'm going to take Sarah to the hospital."_

" _No I don't need to be seen."_

" _You do. You really do." He said softly and led her outside and into the car._

Five years had passed by and Sarah was still full of hatred for her dad. She should have kept quiet about what she went through but she just had to tell someone. She shook her head and reached up and covered her ears. Tears welled up in her eyes and she tried to hold back from sobbing. She was still very raw from what he had done to her. Five years she had been locked away in the mental hospital. She had seen people come and go and there she stayed.

For five years she had been seeing her friends and even glimpses of the Goblin King. But only in her dreams. At least she thought they were dreams. But she was a head case. She was deemed by state that she was insane and that she shouldn't leave the hospital. God, she was only twenty. She had hopes and dreams and she wanted to go into theatre and have her own home.

Frustrated with her thoughts, she got up from her bed and walked to the door. They now kept it to where they didn't lock the doors on her. She was free to roam and do whatever she wanted. Sometimes. She went down the hall and listened to the snores coming from all the other rooms.

She had no idea what time it was but she knew she should be sleeping but just couldn't seem to relax enough to close her eyes and slumber. She crossed her arms and glanced every few seconds inside rooms. These people were lucky that they could just stay for three to five days and then leave and live their lives. She was stuck. She couldn't leave.

After a few minutes she made it to an open room and there was a large semi circle desk where the nurses and staff would be sitting to her left. But it was empty and no one was to be seen. She veered to the right and went past the tables and chairs where everywhere ate and grabbed a plastic cup and filled it with ice and some water. She took a sip and stared down at the cup.

"Ah, Sarah." A strong male British voice came from behind her.  
She turned and was face to face with her doctor. She tilted her head slightly and swallowed her sip of water. "Doctor Zakar, what are you doing here so late?"

He smiled and his hazel eyes brightened. He was a middle aged man and had dark brown hair that was messy and pushed back. "I had forgotten to do a few things. But, what are you doing up?"

Sarah smiled sadly and shook her head and looked away from him. "Just can't sleep."

"Can't or won't?"

She looked back at him and her smile faded away and she watched as he smiled warmly at her. He has been her doctor for the past five years and actually took care of her and listened to her. He gave her some hope. He has mentioned before that she could possibly be released if she were to agree to one thing. But he never said what that one thing would be.

"A little of both?" She laughed softly and took another sip of her drink.

Doctor Zakar tsked and wrapped an arm behind her and led her towards the desk. "Do you need me to give you that special medicine?"

Sarah looked up at him then looked ahead of her and tried to think for a few moments. The special medicine as he called was just a sleeping pill but it did wonders. She looked back at him and smiled half heartedly. "I think so, yes."

"Well then, allow me to assist."

They walked past the desk and stopped at a door where the medicines were stoked. He held up a finger for her to wait outside and he slid his card and it beeped twice then unlocked. He went into the room and the door closed behind him. Sarah looked around nervously and glanced back at the door.

Doctor Zakar had been a blessing for her. She will admit that she gets nervous around him because there is something about him that just seems… familiar. But she didn't know what it was about him. Maybe the accent? Maybe because he was the only good looking guy around in here?

The door opened and Doctor Zakar came out and held out his hand with a small pill in the middle of his palm. "Here you go, love."

Her eyes widened when he called her the pet name. Her heart raced and butterflies started to swarm around in her stomach. It was always this kind of reaction when he called her pet names. It must be natural for him and maybe some kind of endearment that was meaningless. "Th-thank you." She mumbled and grabbed the white pill and put it in her mouth and took a sip of her water and swallowed the pill.

"Very good." He cooed and reached out and wrapped an arm around her back once again and led her down the hallway to her room. "Now, you must get some rest. I shall be seeing you tomorrow."

Sarah nodded and stopped outside her room and looked up at the doctor. "Doctor Zakar, thank you so much."

He raised his eyebrows and a slow smile spread across his face that made him look even more attractive. "Robin. Remember you can call me by my first name. And it's not a problem at all." He said soothingly.

"Right. Robin." She laughed softly and felt a blush rise to her cheeks. "Good night doctor Za—" she shook her head and laughed. "Robin. Good night."

"Good night love."

She shuffled into her room and climbed in the uncomfortable bed and snuggled under the one sheet she had. She looked at the doorway and saw that Robin was still there and watching her.

"Have sweet dreams, love." He whispered.

She nodded slowly and started to feel the effects of the sleeping pill. She closed her eyes and felt herself spinning. Everything felt numb and then she was spiraling down and fell asleep.

" _It's only forever, not long at all…"_

 _Sarah looked away from her book and scanned the area she was in. She was outside in the park that she always frequented and practiced her lines. She heard singing and she couldn't pinpoint whose voice that was._

 _With a shrug she looked back down at her book and read the lines and took in a deep breath. "Give me the child…" she started and looked up and stared across from her where there was a park bench._

 _She shook her head and looked back down at the book and took another deep breath in and looked up at the park bench. There was a white owl sitting there staring at her. She tilted her head and raised her eyebrows._

 _Funny, she didn't hear the bird come in or anything. She looked around and looked back at the white owl that just sat there with intelligent eyes and watched her. She smiled and shook her head._

" _Give me the child." She started and walked towards the bench and eyed the owl carefully, "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and my Kingdom as great." She stopped and felt every line from her go blank._

 _The owl watched her and waited for her to finish her lines. She shook her head and let out a harsh breath and muttered 'damn'._

" _No one can blame you for walking away…"_

 _Sarah gasped and quickly scanned the area and watched at the trees swayed in the breeze. She fixed her flower crown and looked back at the bench and saw the owl was gone. Someone was singing. It sounded so close. She looked away from the bench and back around the park._

 _Slowly she started to walk away and leave the park. She cut through yards and it all seemed to swim by and morph and she was outside of her house. She looked around confused and looked at the front door that was slightly open. She made her way up the stairs and went inside._

" _Hello?"_

" _Sarah!" Irene said frustrated._

 _Sarah stopped walking and stared at her step mother who was holding her coat in her hand. This all seemed so familiar. This all has happened before. She looked away and heard crying from upstairs. "Toby…" she whispered._

" _Sarah, you are late." Irene said sternly._

 _Sarah looked back at Irene and watched confused. It all seemed like it was a movie playing and she was watching from the outside._

" _Your father and I go out very rarely!" Irene went on._

 _Sarah watched as her step mom look angry and huff. It was as if she was listening to someone saying something. "I'm sorry." Sarah whispered._

" _I ask you to babysit only if it won't interfere with your plans." Irene went on._

 _She's been through this before. It was like it was replaying again in her head but she was stuck in it. She was stuck in this moment. Sarah went up the stairs and ignored Irene and watched as her dad came out of the room holding a crying Toby._

" _We were worried about you." He stated._

" _Yeah." Sarah said nonchalantly but knew that maybe he didn't hear her or what she really said._

"I can't do anything right!"

 _Sarah froze when she heard her own voice scream that out. She looked over her shoulder to her dad that was already talking to Irene. Sarah knew for a fact that she didn't say anything after saying 'yeah'. She quickly went to her room and looked around. It's been so long since she has been here. She remembers. She is in the hospital. Isn't she?_

 _She looked through her books and ended up sitting at her vanity where all her makeup was and the pictures of her mom. She stared in her reflection and suddenly she was seeing herself putting on lipstick and wearing a crown._

"Through dangers untold… and hardships unnumbered…I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City…To take back the child you have stolen."

 _Everything was playing out. She was watching herself in the mirror practice her lines that she once used to be obsessed with. A knock on the door broke her attention and she glanced at it.  
"Sarah? Could I talk to you?"_

 _No response. But she knew very well what she had said._

" _We've fed Toby and put him to bed. We'll be back around midnight."_

 _She listened to the footsteps retreat from her bedroom door and down the stairs. Then the front door closed. She could hear Toby screaming in his room and she felt a sense of dread._

 _What in the hell was going on?_

 _She looked around the room and noticed that it started spinning and morphing into something else. She felt like she was floating through space and time. She squeezed her eyes shut and could hear a very clear voice in her head… was it in her head? No. It was aloud. It was loud and clear._

"Such a pity."

 _Then everything just went black._


	2. I'm Here To Wipe Your Eyes

**A/N:** Big thank you for the follows and favorites and also for the reviews. I hope you are enjoying this because I am! Thank you to Josie Fox for the ideas and cheering. And a HUGE thank you to FantasyDreamer06 for being my Beta and fixing the story up. It's amazing and I'm so proud of you. Leave a review and don't forget to add this to your favorites and follow!

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

I'm here to Wipe Your Eyes

" _She won. Why are you still watchings hers, sire?"_

 _Jareth glanced irritably at the goblin that was currently standing by his throne and staring up at him curiously. His mismatched eyes went back to the crystal ball showing him Sarah. She had been admitted into the mental hospital and was being placed into a small room, devoid of personal affects. This bothered him. Sarah was far from crazy._

 _The Goblin's voice distracted him again. "Sire?"_

 _In fairness, his subjects were right to be concerned over his interest in the girl. Never before had he continued to watch a runner. Even though she had won he still couldn't help himself with wanting to watch her. Yes, he was hurt. She had given up what he had offered. He bared his soul to her and she had rejected him. But it didn't matter. He was still in love with her. He had always been in love with her and now his love was locked away like she was some mental patient._

 _Not wanting to explain to the goblin his intentions, he stayed silent and watched her. Curled on a thin mattress, she buried her face into her knees, shoulders shaking. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. Strong willed, defiant Sarah Williams, his Sarah, deserved far more than this sort of treatment. Unable to stand it, he flicked his wrist and the ball popped like a bubble._

 _Leaning back in his throne, he placed a gloved finger on his lips and tapped it softly as he thought of what he could do. He could save her. He could bring her back to the labyrinth and free her from that horrid facility. But she would have to wish for him to do so. He had no power over her until then. Why did she tell her father about what happened? Of course they would doubt her, make her doubt herself._

 _But he really did take Toby and Toby really had been turning into a goblin. But she had made it just in time to say those dreadful words and regain her screaming baby brother. Of course her father would think her insane for believing such things at her age. No, something must be done_

 _. But what?_

 _He tapped his lips and closed his eyes and could see Sarah's youthful face. She had the look of fear in her eyes and was trembling as she entered the psychiatric hospital. If she were to fear anyone, or anything, really it should be him. Not some doctors or nurses or even her dad._

 _He opened his eyes and glared at the chicken that was walking across the room and pecking on the ground. "Something must be done." He muttered aloud._

" _Whats sire?"_

 _Jareth ignored the vile creature and slowly stood up and walked down the stairs in the middle of the circle. They would try to make her forget, medicate her into blissful ignorance until the memory of the Labyrinth was wiped away. Until HE was wiped from her mind. Intolerable. He would not allow it. Rather... He steepled his fingers in thought. He could help persuade Sarah into becoming his Queen. He could use his magic to disguise himself and wait patiently for her to utter those words. That's all he needed. He could bend her will to him, make her love him, and free her from this imprisonment._

 _He grinned, declaring his intentions to the attentive audience around him. "Sarah, love, do not fret. For I, the fearsome Goblin King, shall save you from your youthful ignorant ways." He laughed triumphantly, his plan flawless._

 _The goblins all cheered and laughed and started to speak at once, some to one another and some vying for his attention directly. Jareth glanced around the room and stopped when he saw one creature by his legs._

" _But sire, she has not made the wish!" the gnarled creature squawked._

 _Jareth smirked, "Not yet. But she will. All I have to do is wait for her to have enough of her situation and she will come beg me to take her away."_

" _But she won't remember you!"_

 _Jareth waved his hand, dismissing the words from the air, "She will remember. I will make her remember."_

 _He looked away from the goblin and looked around the trashed room. To implement this plan, he would have to focus solely on Sarah, devote his every waking hour to her. But if he were to go aboveground, who would watch the labyrinth? It would be utterly exhausting to go aboveground and then rule his kingdom at the same time. Someone would need to monitor the menial, day-to-day tedium of running a kingdom. After all, he didn't have to worry about someone taking his throne in his absence. The goblins were dumb and wouldn't dare to defy him. Centuries of fearsome reign ensured that no foe would think to take what is his. The kingdom would be fine for what should prove to be a brief period of time. Granted, he will return to make sure everything is in order once his task was complete. He would also give Sarah the space and time she needed to adjust to her new life. He paused. Space and time. Did he have the patience to do this deed? Sarah's cruel, piercing jade green eyes flashed in his mind. Jareth smirked and looked down at the goblin. Kicking it away from him he walked up the steps and out of the throne room. Yes, he could wait forever. It's not long at all._

He remained silent and watched Sarah. She had her head down and her hair cascading over her face to hide her expressions from him. Leaning back in his chair, eyes never leaving her. They sat in complete silence and he waited patiently for her to start talking. It would be any second now. He has listened to her for almost five years now, and knew exactly how long it would take for the silence to become unbearable for her. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he was reminded of the passage of time. Five years. He was becoming desperate. He'd thought by now, she'd have softened towards him, become exhausted enough by this place to say the words, but the ever-defiant Sarah refused. He still had some work ahead of him.

Sarah lifted her head and moved her hair out of her eyes. She had tears streaking down her face and a pool of them in her eyes. He wanted to move towards her and remove those tears from her face. Her pain made his own heart ache, strengthening his resolve. For her, he'd stay in this damnable place forever. As much as he wanted to soothe her, he stayed in his place and folded his hands together on the table and watched Sarah with a straight face. Right now, he had to play his role.

"I dreamt of it all." She whispered breathlessly. When he arched his eyebrows wordlessly, she continued. "Not all of it… just some. But I felt like…" she paused and rubbed the tears away from one cheek and then rubbed her nose.

He leaned forward and removed a tissue from the box sitting on his table and handed it to her. She smiled at him and took the tissue and blew her nose and dabbed it and took in a deep breath.

"I felt like I was being watched."

Tilting his head in interest, he spoke. "Watched?" He asked.

She nodded and pushed some hair behind her ears. His eyes followed the movement, fingers itching to reach out and tuck the remaining rogue strands away from her perfect face.

"I was going through my dream; like I was part of it, but I wasn't at the same time. I was in my body but I couldn't do anything to stop what was happening. Like I was in a play and everyone was saying exactly the same lines and no matter what I couldn't change it. But it was so...real. I can't explain it. I felt like I was really being watched, like it was actually happening to me. Like it was more than just a dream."

He tilted his head slightly, "Has this happened before?"

She looked away from him and nodded her head.

He leaned forward and still had his hands folded on the table. "For how long?"

Sarah knitted her eyebrows together and looked confused and in thought. She then looked at him dead in the eyes. "Ever since seeing you. The whole time you've been here." She whispered. She'd fought so hard to forget, everyone telling her she was crazy. And then he showed up. And she'd realized that she couldn't forget. That it happened and she wasn't crazy, not matter what the other doctors and nurses said. Now, she was constantly at war with wanting to remember and wanting to forget and just be normal.

He laughed softly and shook his head. "Are you blaming me for these dreams? Are you certain they didn't happen before I arrived?"

She shook her head.

Nodding, he hummed softly and leaned back in his chair. Pulling out a folder and opened it up. "I'm not sure I've ever documented this." He said gently and looked through the papers that had all the information about Sarah written down. It was quite a big file but he knew every word and he knew her diagnosis. Delusional. Schizophrenia. Paranoid. They labeled her with all these things and it disgusted him. He stopped looking through the files and looked up at her.

"What else happened?"

She shook her head as though clearing her thoughts and swallowed hard. "There was singing. It sounded just like—" she stopped and he watched as a blush fanned across her cheeks, her eyes darting away in embarrassment.

It was adorable when she became flustered. Pushing his attraction to the side, he focused. This could be the breakthrough he'd been waiting for. He needed to hear what she had to say. Jareth was disappointed though, when she side-stepped whatever she had really been about to say and instead glossed over it with a half-truth.

"The voice was familiar. I didn't see him. But I felt like… he was watching me."

"Who?"

She shook her head madly and let her hair fall down in front of her face. "I can't. I just can't." she whispered.

He tilted his head slightly. "You can't what?"

"I can't talk about him." She whispered sternly.

He laughed softly and shook his head, "What? Is he the boogeyman and if you say his name he will appear?"

Her gaze held no trace of humor. "He just may."

The good doctor tsked and shook his head. "Every time we get to this point, about this mysterious man, you never want to talk about him. Is he that scary? Is he that evil?"

She looked back down and squeezed onto the used tissue and twisted it in her hands. "I just can't."

He sighed and leaned back in his chair and brought his hands up to his mouth and folded them and tapped his two index fingers against his lips. "Sarah, we aren't getting anywhere if you refuse to talk about him. He's not going to appear. I can guarantee that." At least for now, he added silently.

Defiantly, she continued to shake her head. "No. Please." She begged softly and leaned forward and was almost out of her chair. "He's always listening. He's always watching. I don't know how but he just does. He could have his…his… goblins here!"

He cleared his throat and closed his eyes and took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She would fear just that, wouldn't she? She's a smart girl to fear him and his goblins, he thought. After all, he was frightening. If only she would realize that he would rather cut off his own arm than allow harm to come her.

Reopening his eyes, he stood up and walked around to where she sat. He leaned against the solid wood of his desk and reached out and placed his hand affectionately on top of her head. She would have to talk to him eventually about it, otherwise she would continue to fear him more than this place. He would never be able to get her out.

"Would it help if we just don't say his name?"

She looked up at him, shocked at his touch more than his question, and blinked several times in confusion. "I…I guess." She whispered.

He nodded once and smiled down at her. He knew his smile was charming enough to break down her defenses. Removing his hand from the top of her head he perched on the edge of the desk, rather than returning to his seat. "So… he was singing to you?"

She nodded.

He returned the movement, looking away from her as if he were deep in thought before he looked back down at her. "What can you tell me about him?"

She laughed softly and shook her head. "I don't know much about him, really."

His smile was gentle. "Tell me as much as you can."

Sarah took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as she began to talk, "Well, he is powerful. He likes games. He's cocky." She squinted her eyes as she tried hard to think of what he was like. She looked up at him, "And he thinks he's generous when really he has no idea what that word means." She puffed out her cheeks, remembering. Then she glanced away, voice softening a little. "He'll promise you your dreams, without understanding that the cost of accepting his offer is far too high..." She trailed off. "And... I know is that he is in love with me."

He froze in his place for a few seconds, then he knelt down so he was face to face with Sarah. "And what makes you say that?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Well, it was part of a story I told Toby. The reason why he took away the baby was because he was madly in love with the girl. Me. It was in the second line of the book."

To any other therapist, this would be when another dose of Depakote would have been prescribed. Fortunately for her, to him she made perfect sense. He laughed softly and shook his head.

"That's the story huh?"

She looked surprised and a little baffled at his easy acceptance, then she loosened up and softly laughed. "Yeah."

He nodded his head. "So tell me the story then, the one you told your brother."

Sarah shook her head and blushed. "I can't."

"Ah, because he might show up?"

She nodded again.

He stood up and walked away from the desk in the spacious room that was his office. He opened the closet where his personal things were and closed it dramatically. "Nope not in there." He said loudly.

He then made his way around the room and looked behind the curtains and shook his head. "Nor there."

A grin crept across her face. "What are you doing?"

He turned around and faced Sarah, "Looking for him. He might be hiding."

A mirthful giggle escaped her, music to his ears. "That's not… that's not how he shows up! He just… appears."

He raised his eyebrows and looked around the room then looked back at her. "Appears? Out of thin air like a magician?"

Sarah stood up and shook her head, declining to answer. Instead she announced "I'm going to go."

He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He was taller than her and towered over her. Tilting her head to look up at him, surprised at his sudden physical contact. "Sarah, I'm trying to reassure you. No matter what you say he will not show." Not until she says the words.

Blinking up at him, she looked away. "You don't know that for sure."

With a heavy sigh he pulled away from her and went around to his desk and sat down. "I may not know for certain, but if we do not speak his name then he has no power."

She stood in her spot feeling confused and conflicted. It was almost as if Dr. Robin believed her. How easy would it be to open the floodgates and say it out loud for the first time in over five years? Would be believe her? No, of course he wouldn't. It would be just like telling her father all over again.

Jareth gritted his teeth at her stubbornness. He knew she wanted to walk out and never speak of him again, out of fear. But he knew she would crack. He'd gotten further today than he ever had. It would just take some time. He smiled warmly at her as she looked at him, gaze suddenly steely.

"Don't ask me what his name is. Not even his title." She warned.

"I promise."

She took in a deep breath and nodded and went back to her seat and sat down, folding her hands in her lap. "What do you want to know about him?"

"How do you feel about him?" Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth slightly, a flush creeping across her cheeks.

He fought back a smile. He knew that look very well.

She shook her head quickly and hid her face behind her hair so he wouldn't see her blush. But he knew. "I—I don't know." She muttered.

Slowly he leaned forward and pressed his hands together as if he was about to pray and he placed it against his nose and lips. "You do know. You fear him."

She nodded her head slowly. "Yeah I suppose I do."

"You love him."

She shook her head wildly in denial, fingers digging into the sides of her head and tangling in her hair. She looked terrified, but not of him. Sarah was fighting a far bigger demon now; herself.

"I don't" she denied, unable to look him in the eyes.

"Hm." This was a gentle prod, one that let her know it was safe to continue speaking.

She shook her head again and squeezed onto the sides of her head. "He is dangerous. He is wicked."

"And how is that?"

At his question, she started to tremble and breathe heavily. He knew he had to calm her down; he had pushed too far.

"Sarah," he said soothingly, "I just need to know what's going through your head. You keep having these dreams of him. Of what happened, you say. You must feel something for him."

She looked up, eyes wide and wild. "He is a trickster! He took my brother and offered me my dreams. When I refused he threw a snake at me!"

That was hardly the worst he'd done to her. He raised his eyebrows and stared at her quietly as she took gasping breaths. "He threw a snake at you?"

She nodded her head. "It turned into a goblin or whatever but it was a snake!"

"So he used magic?"

"Yes! That's what I keep telling you." She said weakly.

He nodded his head and tapped his lip thoughtfully. "Okay. Well we will leave it here for the moment. We are out of time sadly." He got up from his chair and made his way around the large wooden desk and held his hand out for her to grab. She looked up at him, accepting his offer and stood up. Oddly, his firm touch steadied her frayed nerves and anchored her back to reality.

Shuffling past him towards the door, she looked over her shoulder at him, warm gratitude shining in her eyes. "Thank you, doctor."

His heartbeat quickened. "Robin. You're welcome."

She nodded, "Robin." Then she left and closed the door behind her.

Jareth turned around and went behind the desk and sat down. He was in his disguise and everything seemed to go according to plan. He just needed Sarah to open up and wish herself to him. He needed to get her to that point. She was petrified of him. She was so afraid that just talking about him he would appear. He sighed and looked down at Sarah's thick file. He opened the file to the first page and stared at the old picture of her they took the first day she was admitted to the hospital. She looked scared. She was so young. His love was remembering everything. He feared that after she left the labyrinth that the memory of him would fade. Everything that she went through would fade into nothing. But she was remembering. She held that fear for him. But she was so strong and she only had a little more to go.

"Hold on, love." He whispered and brushed his index finger over her picture and let out a sigh.


	3. Oh, We Gotta Turn Up the Crazy

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for following and favoriting this. Thank you for the reviews and support. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do. Thank you to my beta FantasyDreamer06. She did such a wonderful job and helping me with this. Please leave a review and if you haven't already, favorite and follow this!

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Oh, We Gotta Turn Up the Crazy

 _Toby was crying his little heart out. Sarah knew she was dreaming again. She was caught in the middle of this spider's web and all she had to do was let it all play out. She watched as she walked into Toby's room. His tiny hands gripped the rail of his crib tightly as he stood wailing. From all his crying, his eyes and nose were red, snot mingling with tears in his distress._

 _"What do you want?" Sarah yelled out._

 _She tried to put her hand against her throat, knowing she hadn't yelled. It was like last time. She was watching it all unfold; she was here but not really here. Powerless to stop the events that were to come._

 _"Do you want a story? Huh? Okay…"_

 _Sarah couldn't believe just how cruel she was to her half brother. She watched as he continued to cry and stare at her. Occasionally he reached out and wanted to be held. How could she have been so cruel? He was just a baby. He needed comfort._

 _"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. The baby was a spoiled child. He wanted everything for himself, and the girl was practically a slave."_

 _Tears came to Sarah's eyes as she listened to the very familiar tale she had told such a long time ago. She looked in the mirror and could see herself moving around the room and then taking Toby's cap and putting it on her head as she continued the story._

 _"But what no one knew was that the Goblin King fell in love with her and gave her certain powers. So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to her, she asked the goblins for help."_

 _Sarah felt herself flinch at her own words. She felt weird. Not even a good weird. She felt like something was about to happen. It was like static electricity prickling on the back of her neck; something was different about this dream._

 _A sound captured her attention. Mumbling. It wasn't her. Or the past her. There was someone, or something, else in the room, trying desperately to conceal their voices._

 _"Oh all right, all right!" Sarah heard her 15 year old self say._

 _She went over and picked up Toby while he continued to cry. What were to happen if she were to act it all out? Step into her own body and take control? Could she do something different?_

 _"Stop it! Stop it!" she heard her old self scream and then she stared down at the screaming baby. "I'll say the words." She warned._

 _This time the gasping and hushing could be heard. Had they always been there? Why hadn't she heard them before? The hissing and shushing became more clear to her. It hit her then. The goblins were here. They were watching. They were listening. They always had been. Sarah's heart pounded against her chest and she looked back at the screaming baby, held in the arms of her younger self._

 _"I mustn't say…" The teenager paused for dramatic effects. "I wish…I wish!"_

 _The other voices were louder now, excited. "She's going to say it!" "Say what?" "Shut up!"_

 _"You shut up."_

 _"Listen! She is going to say the words!"_

 _Sarah gasped. Goosebumps erupted along her skin and she looked around the room for the goblins. She could clearly hear them. They weren't being exactly quiet. So the story was true. She had certain powers. Did she really have certain powers?_

 _Slowly, 15 year old Sarah looked back at Toby's snotty face, lifting him high into the air. "I can bear it no longer! Goblin King! Goblin King! Wherever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me!"_

 _It was quiet and she heard thunder and saw lightning come through the windows. Toby continued to cry. Sarah, still a silent spectator, looked around. She could hear the goblins again._

 _"That's not it!" one of them snorted._

 _"Where'd she learn that rubbish?" Another voice._

 _How many were there?_

 _"It doesn't even start with 'I wish'!"_

 _Teenage Sarah rolled her eyes and held onto the baby, bringing him to her chest as he continued to scream. "Oh, Toby, stop it! I wish I did know what to say to make goblins take you away."_

 _"I wish the goblins would come take you away right now! That's not hard is it! HMMM!" she heard one of them say, clearly frustrated._

 _Seriously, how many were there?! And where were they? Her heart dropped as she watched her younger form pause, staring at Toby. She knew that the moment was coming. She knew she was going to say that._

 _"I wish… I wish…"_

 _"Did she say it?" She heard a deep voice adding itself to the excited chatter. "Shut up! Shut up!"_

 _She couldn't believe this was happening, that she was reliving this moment again. She watched herself put Toby down in his crib, covering him with the blanket. Slowly she made her way to the door of the bedroom and turned and looked at Toby. Unable to stop the coming events, she closed her eyes as she heard the words spoken. Here it goes._

 _"I wish the goblins would come and take you away…right now." She clicked off the light._

 _And everything went silent._

 _She remembered everything that happened after those words were spoken vividly. A lump formed in her throat, and she opened her eyes as she heard the scuffling and movements. Goblins moved around in the room, expertly and deliberately evading her teenage self. Watching as she was now, she even saw the blanket deflate as a goblin skittered beneath the duvet._

 _She heard herself calling Toby's name over and over, testing the light switch. Sarah could see them now, watching like this. She could see the goblins. They were snickering at her teenage self. There so many. They moved around and laughed, zipping back to hiding before her old self could see them._

 _Thunder cracked and then a bright flash of lightning came through the windows. She knew what was going to happen next. She stared at the French doors and saw the white owl pecking at the windows. The Goblin King._

 _Suddenly a bright flash of lightning blinded her and a loud crack of thunder deafened her as the window flung open. Blocking the light with her arm, she felt her heart race, breathing becoming harsh. It was him. He was here._

 _She slowly looked up, barely daring to look at the object of her nightmares for the first time in so many years. He was standing there, magnificent and terrifying in intimidating black armor. His wild hair and otherworldly eyes mocked her from his superior height. This whole time she had been locked away in the hospital, she had refused to remember him. Refused to think about him. But now..._

 _"It's you." She whispered, knowing he wouldn't hear her. "But please, I didn't mean it!" Her teenage self cried._

 _He smirked at her and fixed his gloves and took a step forward. And another._

 _Sarah's breath caught, something far from fear swelling in her chest as he advanced closer. His eyes looked past her teenage self. No. He couldn't see her. Could he? "What's said is said." He tsked, those mismatched eyes locked on her firmly._

 _Her eyes widened. She looked around and then back at him. This couldn't be happening. He really wasn't here. It's just a memory. She took a step back and took in a deep breath "What have you done?" she whispered to herself._

 _He raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything, daring her to continue._

 _She looked away from him and stared at the empty crib. "How is this happening? Why is this happening?"_

 _"Sarah, go back to your room…" he said tauntingly. "Go play with your toys and your costumes…"_

 _She felt tears in her eyes. No, she was still trapped as a silent observer. Why was it that she wanted him to be real? For just a moment, she wanted him to talk to her. She needed to know if he was really there. Maybe she was going mad, like everyone said she was. Everyone treated her like she was. Maybe it was true. She reached up and held onto her head and tangled her fingers through her hair. "JUST TALK TO ME!" She screamed out in a half sob._

 _"Sarah." Jareth cooed._

 _Slowly Sarah let her hands fall down to her sides, tears falling down her cheeks. She looked at Jareth, who was watching her with his beautiful mismatched eyes. Those eyes... how had she ever found them anything but beautiful? Sarah felt lost in his gaze, ensnared helplessly in his trap. She sucked back a sob that wanted to come out. "What's happening?"_

 _He tilted his head to the side slightly and smiled coyly, "You wished your baby brother away…to me."_

 _Sarah shook her head. No. This isn't what he had said to her all those years ago. She sniffled and felt the lump in her throat. "W-what?"_

 _He played with his gloves and kept staring at her, "Do you wish to solve the labyrinth?"_

 _She blinked and looked away from those mesmerizing eyes and around the room. It was so quiet now. Not a peep from the goblins. They seemed to have disappeared. She looked back at Jareth, then past him to the trees that swayed in the storm raging behind him. Despite the turmoil she could see outside, not a sound was made. Sarah turned her focus back to the King. "You have Toby?"_

 _"Yes." he said simply._

 _Her eyes widened and she took a step towards him then stopped mid-step. "You can't. You can't have him..."_

 _He smiled and showed his imperfect teeth. That smile enchanted her, beguiled her. She felt her heart skip a beat. "Oh?" he asked coyly and closed the space between them, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Jareth was touching her._

 _This had most certainly not happened before. The warmth from his body sent all of her senses reeling. He stood behind her, gently turning her around to face the changing scenery. She gave no protest, following his direction. Outside the window, was now the labyrinth._

 _She stared at the maze, never having dreamt of it in this vivid detail before. What in the hell was going on? She looked over her shoulder to him. "What's happening?"_

 _"You have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth…" he murmured._

 _She interrupted him. "Or your baby brother becomes one of us forever, yes I know. But what is happening?" She asked manically._

 _He slowly unwrapped his arm from her and moved until he stood in front of her, his back to his labyrinth as he faced her. "Sarah, don't you want to get your baby brother?"_

 _She stared at him shocked. "This can't be real."_

 _"Oh but it is." He cooed._

 _She blinked and looked to her side then to the other and then back at him. "But I didn't mean it." She didn't even really wish him away! So why did she have to go back through the labyrinth?_

 _He smiled, "What's said is said." He said in a tsk._

 _She shook her head. "I didn't really say it. The other me… the past… I didn't say it! He's not even a baby anymore!"_

 _"Oh?"_

 _"Just please…" she begged._

 _He brought his gloved hand up and a crystal appeared. She watched as he juggled it and did his magic. She really watched this time. She followed the ball with her eyes and she watched as it slid up to the tip of his fingers and he held it out._

 _"Do you want it?"_

 _She blinked and looked at his face. He was waiting. She had to answer. So why wasn't anything coming out? She felt more tears fall down her cheeks. She had no idea that she was still crying._

 _"I can't." she whispered brokenly._

 _His face fell. The ball popped and became a snake, coiling around his gloved hands._

 _She shivered, remembering what he was going to do with the serpent. She backed away slowly, shaking her head._

 _He untangled the snake and looked at her dead in the eyes. "Don't defy me." He then threw the snake on her._

 _She screamed and tried to get it off of her as it hissed. It wiggled and writhed against her repulsively for several seconds before it turned into a long, multicolored scarf. She expected it to turn into a goblin like before, but it didn't. She held onto it and looked up at the Goblin King._

 _He turned to the side and pointed behind him where a dead tree was standing. A clock appeared, precisely as before. "You have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth or your baby brother becomes one of us… forever."_

 _He then disappeared._

 _"Such a pity." They said at the same time._

 _She looked back at the labyrinth and held onto the scarf. She would do this again to save her brother Toby if she had to. So be it. But if she could change everything, somehow orchestrate a different outcome..._

The next day, Sarah sat at the table by herself with her tray of food in front of her that was untouched. The food here was horrible. She had no idea how they got away with serving this vile slop and calling it edible. She glared at the tray of food but slowly her eyes softened. She looked further down and into her lap where the mismatched scarf lay on her lap. It was real. Everything was real. Her dad had been wrong this whole time and she had been right. She was somehow going through the labyrinth in her dreams at night and when she woke up she was back in the hospital.

But this morning was different than others. She had the scarf. She just wanted to jump for joy knowing that she wasn't crazy. She went through her conversation with the Goblin King. He was hiding something. He knew something. Toby couldn't have been in his possession again. It must be some kind of symbolism or something. But what was it?

"Are you not going to eat, Sarah?" The old nurse, Jackie, asked.

Sarah blinked and looked up at the withering old woman and opened her mouth, "Um no. No appetite today. Must be the medicine." She said softly.

Jackie nodded her head and grabbed the tray in front of Sarah and put it in the large bin with wheels. Their food came in on that bin and it leaves on that bin. Sarah watched as she closed the small door to the trays. Jackie turned around and smiled at Sarah then went to another person and talked softly about something.

Sarah sat there silence and waited a while before she got up and stuffed the scarf down her shirt. She looked around, paranoid that someone was watching; when she felt like no one was noticing her she quickly made her way down the hall to her doctor's office.

She quickly knocked on the door and didn't wait for him to answer. She just opened the door and closed it behind her. Robin looked up from his paperwork, lips briefly forming an 'o' before he smiled. "Ah, Sarah." He greeted.

"We have to talk. I need to talk." She said breathlessly.

He raised his eyebrows and then waved her over. "Well then, of course."

She quickly made her way to the chair across from his desk and sat down but then stood up and pulled the long scarf out of her shirt and set it down in front of him.

He looked down and stared at it then looked up at her confused. "What's this, love?"

She blushed and sat down in the chair and crossed her feet. A smile broke across her face. "I woke up with this in my possession this morning."

"You woke up… with this?"

She nodded quickly.

He took off the specs he was wearing and set them down on the table and picked up the scarf and tuned it over and set it down. "I'm not following."

"It's real. He's real. Everything is real."

He watched Sarah carefully. "He? You mean…"

"The Goblin King."

He didn't make any movement and his eyes didn't even widen.

Sarah stared at him. Why wasn't he surprised? Or at least asking questions? Maybe even prescribing a new medication? She watched him as he stood up and picked up the scarf.

"So you are saying his name now."

The blush burned brighter on her cheeks and she looked down at her lap. "He spoke to me in my dream. It wasn't how I remembered. Things were different."

"How so?" He asked as he made his way around the table and stood in front of her.

"He spoke to me. He spoke out of line. He didn't say the right words. He said he has Toby."

"He has your brother?" She nodded. "But I think he means something else. He has something else. I wished Toby away—no. I didn't wish him away. I was just saying the lines…"

He held up a hand, "Slow down, Sarah. Does he have Toby or not?"

She looked up at his face and she felt all flustered. "I don't know."

He let out a breath and leaned against the edge of the table, "I need to know. Kidnapping is very serious…"

She shook her head. "No no no." she said loudly. "In my dreams Toby has been taken but I don't think it was really Toby."

"Then what are you saying? What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not sure what he is holding back from me. But I have to go through the labyrinth again."

He raised his eyebrows and looked around the room then looked back at her, "But you're here?"

She closed her eyes and let out a breath. "In my dreams I'm going through the labyrinth again."

He was quiet.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him and he seemed to be lost in thought. She stood up and felt her body trembling. "But I'm going to play this game differently."

He nodded slowly, "Okay…" he said unsure.

She huffed. "You don't believe me?"

He shook his head, "No, no dear… I believe you. Let's start from the beginning."

She looked away and bit down on her lip. She couldn't think straight. What possessed her to tell her doctor that she was going to do things differently? He's just going to put it down in her file and medicate her more. But the odd thing is that ever since she has been seeing him, he's been giving her unknown drugs and she didn't know if it was helping. Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't. But what was it working with? What was it doing? She's noticed over the years that she had been forgetting about the labyrinth but until recently she has been having dreams of it. But not as vividly as she was now. Something is happening. Something wasn't right.

"Sarah?"

She turned her head and looked at her doctor and released her lip from her teeth. "Hm?"

"Have a seat and let's begin to dissect this. I'm curious to know your conversation with…him."

"The Goblin King."

He smiled and watched as she sat back down in her chair.

"You have changed tune about speaking of him. What is it now? What has changed this?"

She shook her head and looked up at him. "He's up to something. Someone has to know. If I were to disappear…"

He cleared his throat and moved back around the table and sat in his leather chair. He folded his hands together and looked at her sternly. "No one will be disappearing… yet."

She raised her eyebrows and tilted her head slightly. "What do you—"

"What did he say to you?"

She blinked and tried to think back to what the Goblin King had said to her in her dream. "Just the usual. I had thirteen hours to solve the labyrinth. He offered me my dreams… wait." She whispered the last part.

He never really said what the offering was. He was usually specific in what he offered. "He didn't tell me what he was offering. He just wanted me to go through his labyrinth."

"Interesting." Robin hummed out.

She looked back at him and raised her eyebrows. "I don't understand. He usually offered me my dreams but this time… he didn't."

"Maybe he's hinting at something."

She nodded her head and grabbed the mismatched scarf and stared down at it. "And how was it that I was able to bring this back to… here?"

"That's a very intriguing question that I do not have an answer for."

She looked up at her doctor and stared at him confused. "You're not helping very much."

He shook his head, "Sarah you just came into my office and claim that you spoke to the Goblin King. I'm taking it in. Give me a few seconds, dear."

"Are you a part of this?" She whispered.

He leaned back in his chair and shook his head. "Sarah, I'm here to help. I'm not here to drive you crazy or have you second guess my intentions."

She stood up and bunched the scarf in her hands and stuffed it down into her shirt. "I have to sleep. I have to go back."

"Sarah…" he warned gently.

She shook her head. "No, I have to do it."

Robin stood up and started to walk over to her, "And what do you expect me to do?"

She looked up at him and looked directly in his hazel eyes, "Give me that sleeping medicine. Make sure no one wakes me up. I have to figure this out."


	4. Nothing Else Matters

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the reviews and follows. Big thank you to FantasyDreamer06 for being my beta and making this amazing. Please be kind and leave a review. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Nothing Else Matters

 _Everything was different than what she had assumed it was going to be. She didn't end up back to where she left off. No. She was somewhere different. She was feeling different. Looking around, she realized quickly that she was already inside the labyrinth. A movement caught her eyes, and she turned quickly to follow it. There was Jareth, the Goblin King, walking over to the very familiar looking goblin. Hoggle._

 _"Hog-brain, go out of the labyrinth and let the girl in." Jareth spoke calmly._

 _Sarah raised her eyebrows and watched the interaction between the pair._

 _"It's Hoggle!" He said frustrated and turned to his king. "And why me?"_

 _His gloved hand pinched one of Hoggle's ears as he commanded the smaller creature. "Do as I say or I will send you to the bog of eternal stench!"_

 _Hoggle gasped, eyes widening in fear. He looked away as Jareth released him, mumbling something Sarah couldn't quite hear. Grunting as he turned his back on the Monarch's steely glare, he looked over his shoulder as Jareth spoke again._

 _"Oh and do act busy. Deter the girl and don't let her in right away. She must ask the right questions."_

 _"Right." He grumbled and continued to walk._

 _Jareth turned and looked through Sarah. Her eyes widened as those eyes studied the path beyond her, his features sharp and serious. She placed a hand over the heart pounding in her chest. Seeing him like this, his terrifying persona stripped away, was flipping her world upside down. What in the hell was happening? Had he really sent Hoggle out to greet her and let her in? Well, not so much "greet" her per se. Hoggle had more of a sort of 'oh it's you' attitude towards her in the beginning. But all the same, Jareth had sent him. Why was he doing this? What were his intentions?_

 _Her breath stuttered as he began striding towards her. He was so lithe and downright regal. Despite herself, she found herself admiring his flawless physique again as he brushed past her. Shaking herself to refocus, she followed him down the endless-seeming corridor. It was just as she remembered. It went on and on and no turns. She looked at the eye-moss as it watched their movements, making 'aah' sounds as they passed. Turning her attention again to Jareth's back, she gave him a little glare. It wasn't fair how easily he stepped over the twigs and anything that was blocking his path. She herself had been struggling to avoid roots and other objects that littered the ground. Then again, this was his world._

 _"What are you doing?" She called out, knowing that it was likely useless._

 _He didn't respond._

 _"Hey!"_

 _Still no response. So he couldn't hear her then. She heaved out a sigh and watched as he continued to walk. After a while they stopped and he crouched down and faced the left side of the wall. A familiar little creature crawled out to greet the King._

 _"'Ello."_

 _"Mr. Worm!" Sarah said cheerfully, delighted to see the friendly little guy. She'd all but forgotten about him._

 _Jareth lowered himself to eye-level with the worm. "A girl will be coming here. I expect her to stop here. You will show her the opening across from you." Jareth spoke calmly._

 _She froze, shock sending her mind spinning. Had he planned all this out? Did he know all her movements before it even happened?_

 _"But I'm just a worm." the creature said humbly, the little tuft of fur on top of its head swishing as he lowered his gaze to the ground._

 _Sarah felt her heart stutter at the kindness in the King's face. There was something familiar about that warm, understanding look. He spoke smoothly to his tiny subject, voice gentle. "I know. But it would help enormously if you pointed her in the direction to get to my castle."_

 _"Oh." The worm let out a laugh, puffing out his chest and looking pleased with himself. "I can do that, Sire. Which way then?"_

 _Jareth pointed opposite of him and tilted his head towards the left side of the wall, "That's the route to go straight to the castle." He tilted his head the other way, the way that Sarah had gone originally. "That way is the wrong way."_

 _"Right. Gottcha." The worm confirmed._

 _Jareth stood up and stared at the wall across from him and slowly he took the steps to enter the secret passage and went left. Sarah felt frustrated that she had gone the wrong way. The worm must have gotten his directions crossed! And why was Jareth trying to help her? What were his intentions? Continuing to follow behind him, she watched as he walked the right way to get to his castle. Sarah took this opportunity to study him. Leather jacket with the back of it high up and wrapped around, emphasizing strong shoulders. Tight grey pants and high black leather boots that clicked authoritatively on the dry earth. She blushed when her gaze wandered up his long, lean legs, pausing on a firm bum. He might be a villain, but damn did he have a magnificent backside. Her face blazed hotly and she looked away._

 _"Great. I'm perving over him now." She grumbled to herself._

 _He stopped walking and she followed suit, halting abruptly and watching with wide eyes. Did he hear her this time? She quickly reached up and covered her mouth with her hands. Did he HEAR her perving over him?! Before she could die of humiliation, he conjured up a crystal ball, apparently still blissfully unaware of her presence._

 _Releasing a sigh of relief, curiosity took over and she went up next to him to study the glass orb balancing on his fingertips. She could see herself talking to Hoggle and the dwarf giving her a hard time. Jareth's face looked concerned by the exchange. His gaze was soft, almost affectionate. There was no malice or evil written anywhere on his face._

 _She stepped away, not understanding the feelings stirring in her own heart. Why did he look that way when he watched her? It made her feel...she touched her racing heart. What was this feeling? She swallowed thickly, unable to tear her eyes from him. She tilted her head and continued to watch him as he watched her. He was silent, but then she heard his voice. But his lips never moved. Was it his thoughts? It must have been, as she didn't see anyone else nearby._

 _"Wretched dwarf. Stay strong, love. He will show you the entrance, or else it's straight to the bog." She heard him say/think._

 _Her cheeks became warm as the word 'love' tripped off his tongue. Is that really how he thinks of me? she wondered. Is that really her pet name to him? Love? Sarah shook her head quickly and tried to shake off the feelings that gripped her, sending her mind into chaos. Closing her eyes she took in deep calming breaths. What in the world was happening? Why wasn't she going back in her footsteps and talking with Hoggle? Why was she following Jareth around? What in the world was he up to? She could have sworn he would do anything to keep her from finding him in the castle._

 _When she opened her eyes the scenery was different. Strange, she hadn't felt anything move. Now she was in the castle, standing in the throne room to be precise. It was a wreck, which was not surprising. Goblins of all shapes and sizes laughed and talked and drank. Chickens clucked and pranced back and forth. Sarah smiled. It was more like a tavern than a throne room, she thought. There hadn't been anyone in here when she'd ran through before; this must be the normal state of affairs. She continued her perusal of the room, until she saw Jareth on his throne. He'd draped himself across the horned throne, his back resting on one arm and his legs propped up on the other. He was just sitting there, thinking, a finger resting on his lips as he tapped a riding crop against one of his boots._

 _She had to steady her breathing. How dare he look so good._

 _Walking up the stairs towards him, she paused to search the calamitous room again. Toby was no where to be seen. She looked back at Jareth and raised her eyebrows. Where was her brother? He said he had him, but he was to be no where seen._

 _"Toby?" She called out but there was no answer._

 _She looked back at Jareth and noticed he was tapping his gloved fingers on his thigh. He closed his eyes and she wondered what was going through his mind. The king was clearly on edge about something. What was the point of watching him? He was clearly restless as he waited for what was likely her arrival._

 _"Where is Toby?" She said calmly hoping that he could hear her now._

 _But he continued to tap on his thigh and kept his eyes closed. Giving a small sigh, she went back down the stairs, weaving her way through the fun-loving goblins as she left the room. Since it didn't seem there was anything stopping her, she might as well look for where Toby was hiding. She walked down a hall, passing chickens that pecked idly at the ground as they strutted back and forth._

 _She paused for a second and looked over her shoulder to see if she was being followed, and when she saw she wasn't she went back to walking. There was a door on her right. Pushing it open, it revealed a bedroom._

 _Curiosity got the better of her and she went in, carefully closing the door behind her. It was a very large room, and one that she knew for certain that she'd never seen before. But strangely it felt like… home. To the right against the dark walls was a king sized bed that looked incredibly soft and inviting. Slowly she made her way to it and smiled to herself. She would love a bed like this. She sat down on it and almost moaned with pleasure, letting herself fall back on the mattress. It seemed to embrace her as she sunk into its downy softness, almost as if she were lying on a cloud. The colors were neutral and calming. A white canopy hung high above the bed and came down on both sides. She turned and closed her eyes. She could just lay here and sleep._

 _But she knew she couldn't. She was already asleep, and this was just a dream. Opening her eyes she reluctantly got up from the bed and walked around, studying some of the other things in the room. There were familiar objects here. Her labyrinth board. Her bookend that resembled Hoggle. Her books! Tears pricked her eyes as she ran a finger over the familiar fantasy stories._

 _"What in the world!?"_

 _She quickly went to the far wall, where tall bookshelves stretched from floor to ceiling. All her books were there. Her precious collection. It'd been so long since she'd seen her books. Unexpectedly, a fat tear rolled down her cheek. These books had meant the world to her when she was young. Tearing her eyes from the collection, her eyes landed on a desk with a mirror. In front of the desk was a plump chair, and she settled herself on it, studying the pictures attached to the mirror. Newspaper clippings of her mother were there, just like how she'd had it back home._

 _Tears welled up again, falling freely as she saw her mother's face for the first time in years. She sniffled, the pictures blurring through her tears. Wiping her eyes, other things caught her interest. Makeup and jewelry from when she was 15 were scattered across the desk. Her tube of red lipstick was sitting there, untouched._

 _How could this be? She was in Jareth's kingdom and in a foreign room but yet here were her things. They were unmistakeable. She rubbed away the last of the tears and got up from the desk, studying the room once more._

 _A door opened, different from the one she'd come through initially. She froze in her spot, heart pounding. Someone was coming! Several breathless, panicky moments passed, but no one came in. She took timid steps towards the door, touching the trim of the opening. Leaning forward, suddenly a light turned on. Her eyes went wide and she stared in shock at the closet full of clothes._

 _Dresses. Shirts. Jeans. Skirts. Everything._

 _Slowly she walked into the closet. The entire closet was probably the size of her room at the hospital, if not even bigger. She began to look through the clothes curiously, some of the articles completely foreign to her. Most of these were or would be her size, but she dismissed this as a coincidence. They were elegant clothes, clearly intended for someone of high status. Some items were fashionable and some were just simple things for lounging. Who would wear these? Why was this here? She came to the end of the closet and there were shoes of all styles and colors. Some looked comfortable and some didn't. But they were all gorgeous, and Sarah loved each pair. Whoever they belonged to had impeccable taste._

 _Leaving the closet, she returned to the bedroom. She looked around, feeling at a loss of what to do now. But after a few seconds of consideration, she went over to the vanity and grabbed the newspaper clipping of her mother and stuffed it into her pocket. She turned on her heels and quickly went to exit the room with her belongings._

 _She expected to come back in the hall, but instead a salty wind blew in her face. She was standing on a beach. She looked to her left then to her right, but the shoreline extended endlessly on either side of her. She walked forward and listened to the waves crashing, the water lapping softly against the sand.._

 _"This can't be." She whispered._

 _It still looked like she was underground. The sky wasn't a clear, baby-blue, but was instead tinged with a hazy red hue. It was the underground sky. But the beach and the air felt amazing, the sun warming her skin. She smiled and took her shoes off, holding them in her hand as she walked into the shallow water. She allowed it to roll along her feet, squishing her toes happily in the sand._

 _A laugh erupted from her and she felt, at that moment, free and so happy. No walls caging her in; here there was nothing but sand, sky, and endless sapphire ocean. No doctors, no nurses, no locked doors and pills. No one telling her she was crazy. She was free. Walking along the beach, she allowed the warm waves to wash around her ankles, wading deeper, the cool water reaching up to her calves. She walked for a while, deciding there was no hurry to leave. It was some time later when she gave a resigned sigh, knowing she needed to go back. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, a door materialized from the sand. She put her shoes on and stepped back into the castle._

* * *

"Well?" Robin's voice broke through Sarah's thoughts.

She twisted her fingers together and let go of the breath she was holding. "It was different this time."

"How so?"

She laughed softly to herself and shook her head, "I mean…" she looked up at him and stared into his warm hazel eyes, "I wasn't where I was supposed to be. I thought I would start back at the beginning of the labyrinth…but I didn't. I was following him around. He was planning everything out. Like he knew my next moves."

He tilted his head to the side, studying her closely before he straightened his neck again. He tapped his thin lips with a finger. The movement was familiar. It was something of a habit of his. "What was he doing exactly?"

She sat there in thought for a moment, a vision of his backside flaring in her memory. She blushed as she thought of her blatant appreciation for his physique. God she needed to get out of the hospital, bad. She was clearly starved for romance if she'd been checking HIM out. She blinked and pushed her thoughts to the side, quelling her embarrassment for the time being. "Well, at first He was talking to Hoggle. He was telling him to let me in the labyrinth. He then talked to the worm that showed me the opening of a wall. But the weird thing is… he was trying to get them to help me. He even threatened Hoggle with the Bog."

"Help you how? And what do you mean by bog?"

"He tips his subjects into the Bog of eternal stench if they disobey him." She waved that off as though it was unimportant, which at the present moment she really didn't think it was. "And they were supposed help me to get to his kingdom. He told the worm to direct me to him. But the worm gave me the wrong directions. I think the worm was just trying to warn me. I know that the Goblin King was trying to get me to the castle faster than what I expected or planned."

"And why do you think he would do that?"

Sarah shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure. I thought he was trying to keep me from getting my brother back."

Robin leaned back in his chair and they both listened as it creaked under the weight. "So was your brother there?"

She shook her head once more. "No. I closed my eyes and we were all of a sudden in his throne room. He looked to be waiting but I didn't see Toby. He said he had my brother but he wasn't there. I was even able to go look around the castle a bit, but nothing. I'm so confused."

"So he lied to you?"

Sarah frowned and looked away from her doctor, letting out a defeated sigh. "Maybe." She mumbled.

"What if he's holding something from you?" Robin's English accent broke through her thoughts.

She looked up at him and raised her eyebrows. "Like what?"

"You did say that he was up to something. That something was off." He pointed out gently.

Sarah nodded slowly and waited for him to continue.

"You said that he offered you the crystal but did not say what it was. You said before he offered you your dreams. Something that no ordinary girl gets…"

She bit down on her lip and looked down at her lap and tried to think of anything that the Goblin King could be hiding or withholding from her. What was it? Why wasn't Toby there? He seemed so lost in thought as she watched him. She let go of her lip and let out a sigh and shook her head. "I don't know."

"So tell me what else happened."

"I wandered off. I just wanted to see. I felt this need to look through and see what's going on. Maybe find Toby somewhere else but I came to a door and it opened up to a room. It looked like it belonged to someone… it could have almost belonged to me."

"You?"

She nodded her head. "It had my things in there." She reached in her pocket and pulled out the withered and old newspaper article that had been cut out. She handed it to the doctor and he looked it over.

"This was there?"

She nodded her head. "It was on the mirror like how I used to have it. My books were there. Everything that belonged to me was there."

He arched his eyebrows and handed the newspaper article back to her. She put it back in her pocket and folded her hands together. "There was even a closet of clothes. Clothes that could have fit me, but they couldn't have been mine."

"Why not?"

She gave a humorless laugh. "Because I've never lived in the underground!" Then she paused, thinking. "But...There were some clothes that I would wear. Like my kind of style. If I had a style…" she mumbled the last part and looked down at her lap. She was wearing a white t-shirt and pajama bottoms that thankfully had pockets. Pretty much her usual attire these days. After all, there's no point in dressing up in this place. The staff sometimes give her some different clothes to wear, but she usually stuck to just the jammies. She sighed and looked up at the doctor who was watching her. "They were in my size. With everything else in the room, I guess they could have really been mine. Who else would they have belonged to anyways? I could be wrong."

He grinned. "Maybe your King has another Lady-love?"

Sarah glared at him, an unexpected pain stabbing her heart. Her voice was clipped. "I doubt it. Those were my things in that room."

He nodded his head, suppressing a grin at her obvious jealousy. "So what else happened?"

"I left and went to the beach."

"Beach?" He asked, not bothering to hide his shock.

She smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah. There was a beach. I couldn't believe it. But it was so nice. The water was warm and welcoming." She leaned her head back and closed her eyes and thought of the beach. It was so nice and she really wanted to go back.

Wait.

Did she really just think that she wanted to go back underground, to the labyrinth? She opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling.

"What is it?" Robin asked concerned.

She blinked several times and looked at him still in shock. "I was just trying to remember the beach and…"

"And?" He pressed.

She shook her head quickly and laughed. "Nothing. It's stupid."

"Nothing you say is stupid."

She laughed again and shook her head and felt her hair tickle her breasts and back. The sensation distracted her for a split second, reminding her that she hadn't had a haircut in such a long time. "I was just thinking that… I would want to go back to the beach."

"So you're saying you want to be in the labyrinth?"

She sighed and shrugged. "I want out of here. If I can somehow travel to the labyrinth through my dreams...well, The beach was beautiful. I'd rather be there than here any day. Doctor—"

"Robin." He corrected.

"Robin." She smiled and took in a deep breath, "If you had been there you would have been amazed. I'm really not crazy like everyone thinks, but it doesn't matter. No one will ever believe me. The Labyrinth...it's like a fairy tale. But with a sad ending."

He tilted his head to the side. "Sad ending?"

She shrugged and looked away, "I'm never going to get out of here. You say you believe me, but I know you are charting this. It's only a matter of time before I get more meds and start to forget it all again. I know that I will be here for a long time, maybe even the rest of my life." She mumbled.

"We shall see about that." He said softly.


	5. Magic, Madness, Heaven, Sin

**A/N:** WOW I'm just so thrilled from the responses I'm getting from this story. Thank you all so much and know that I DO appreciate you. This chapter is very steamy and I hope you enjoy. Thank you to Josie and thank you to FantasyDreamer06 for being my beta and making this even better. You are so much appreciated! Please be sure to leave a review when you get done. I want to know your reactions. (Hopefully they are good)

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Magic, Madness, Heaven, Sin

" _I think I'm getting smarter. It's a piece of cake!" Sarah cheered as she walked through the door and felt the ground beneath her give in._

 _She screamed as she fell down and felt hands grabbing her everywhere. "Help! Stop it!" She screamed at the hands._

 _Sarah looked up. The hole she'd fallen through had already closed and she was in the dark with these hands grabbing her._

" _What do you mean, 'help'?" The hands formed a face that looked at her quizically._

" _We ARE helping." Another face formed in the darkness, before the fingers spread wide, the face becoming just hands once more._

 _Another set of hands looked at her, not unkindly._ " _We're helping hands."_

" _You're hurting." Sarah gasped out as the fingers dug deep into her arms and legs._

" _Would you like us to let go?"_

 _Without a word they dropped her and she started falling again. "No!" She screamed._

 _They caught her again and held her up._

" _Well, then, come on."_

" _Which way?"_

" _Which way?"_

" _Up or down?"_

 _Sarah looked around confused and looked above her and then below her. She couldn't see much in the darkness below. The hands became impatient, their voices snippy._

" _We haven't got all day."_

" _Well, it's a big decision."_

" _Which way do you want to go, hmm?"_

" _Yes, which way?"_

 _Sarah looked around confused and took in a deep breath. "Well, since I'm pointed that way, I guess I'll go down."_

" _She chose down."_

" _She chose down?"_

 _Sarah looked at the hands confused, "Was that wrong?"_

 _They started laughing at her. "Too late now!"_

 _They all let go of her and she fell further down until she hit the ground, thankfully landing on her knees. She grunted and looked up and watched as the top vanished, leaving her in complete darkness._

 _Sarah couldn't remember now how long she'd stayed in the darkness until help came. Several heartbeats passed as she looked around. Out of the darkness, she heard a voice. A very clear voice. One that she didn't remember hearing when she'd been here before._

" _She's in the oubliette."_

 _Sarah heard laughing and she looked around, squinting. Her fingers brushed cool earth as she tried to feel around. That was the unmistakable voice of the Goblin King and his goblins laughing._

" _Shut up!" Jareth snapped. "She should have given up by now." There was tenderness in his tone, almost admiration._

" _She'll never give up!"_

" _The dwarf will lead her back to the beginning. She'll give up when she realizes that she has to start all over again." He started laughing then stopped when none of the goblins joined him. "Well, laugh…?"_

 _Laughter erupted and she felt tears in her eyes. She was so confused. Jareth had tried to help her in the beginning. She knew that because she watched him. And now he was wanting her to fail. She felt so lost and confused._

 _She heard shuffling. "Who's there?"_

" _Me." A gruff voice said and laughed and a candle was lit._

" _Hoggle!" She said happily._

 _So many emotions were rushing through her like a wave. She'd missed her friend. Everything was happening again the way it had been in her dreams before; she was reliving her memories. No matter what she said to Hoggle it was like being on repeat, and she was powerless to stop it. So she let him go through his lines and didn't try to fight it. But she couldn't just relive this, not without at least trying to change the way things had been. She was going to try something different. After all, the last time she'd dreamed she hadn't been doing her part. She'd been with the Goblin King and he'd been ignoring her._

 _As if she'd been in his memories instead of hers._

 _She pushed back some hair and watched Hoggle as he said his lines, talking about the many oubliettes in the labyrinth. He seemed concerned for her and she felt tears well up in her eyes. She really did miss her friend. Even though Jareth had told him to take her back to the beginning and give her a hard time, he'd still looked out for her. She felt true friendship towards him._

 _They talked as they left the damp darkness of the oubliette and went through the passage way Hoggle created. The stone faces warned them with booming statements like "go back" and "do not continue" as they walked along the path._

 _Her friend gruffed at them, telling them to shut up in exasperation. She watched as the stone begged to say his line and Hoggle rolled his eyes, giving the false alarm permission to continue. Sarah smiled to herself and pushed back some wild hair behind her ear as they ignored the warnings, continuing on their way._

 _They came to the tunnel where she knew she was going to see Jareth in disguise. A crystal ball flew past them on the ground and sucked itself in the cup and he let out an, "Ah, what have we here?"_

 _Sarah bit back a smile. His disguise was good, but she knew it was him. He was unmistakable. It was laughable now, how she hadn't recognized him right off back then._

 _Hoggle paused and backed away a little and cleared his throat, looking nervous. "Uh, nothing."_

 _The creature stood up, "Nothing?" he took a step towards Hoggle and Sarah, who stood behind the dwarf. "Nothing?" he cast off the disguise and held it out, eyes biting into friend. "Nothing? Tra la la!"_

" _Your majesty! What a nice surprise!"Hoggle said nervously._

 _Sarah sucked in a deep breath, holding it as she looked him over. He looked so regal and deadly, and yet... she knew underneath it all he held a certain kind of tenderness. His mismatched eyes were beautiful and piercing, his sharp features otherworldly. His entire body was lean and lithe, a flawlessly sculpted creature. She averted her gaze quickly away from his pants, a light blush staining her cheeks. Why did it seem that those soft, buttery trousers got tighter and tighter every time she saw him? They did nothing to hide his generous...assets._

" _Hello, Hedgewart." Jareth said coolly, a half-smile playing at the corners of his sensual lips._

" _Hoggle." the dwarf corrected_

" _Hoggle, are you helping this girl?"_

" _H-H-Helping? In what sense?"_

" _In the sense of leading her towards the castle."_

" _I was taking her back to the beginning."_

" _What?" Sarah heard herself say, shocked._

" _I told her I would help her. A little trickery. But actually—"_

 _Jareth knelt down as though to hear the dwarf more clearly, but as Hoggle rambled, something seemed to catch the King's eyes. He stared at Hoggle's wrist, face twisting into a disgusted expression. "What is that plastic thing 'round your wrist?"_

 _Hoggle looked down at his wrist, quickly hiding it behind his back then bringing it back out like he was shocked. "Oh. Oh this! Oh my goodness, where did this come from?"_

Jareth stalked forward in a purely predatory way that sent Sarah's heart racing. " _If I thought for one second you were betraying me, I'd be forced to suspend you head-first in the bog of eternal stench." Releasing Hoggle, the King stood up and looked down at him with a fixed glare._

 _The dwarf fell to his knees and held onto Jareth's legs in a plea. "No, your majesty! Not the eternal stench!"_

 _Something stirred in Sarah as she watched Hoggle clinging to Jareth's leg. It wasn't fair she thought, that Hoggle got to touch him. She watched as Jareth pushed Hoggle off his legs with his knee, feeling only a minor stab of sympathy for her friend._

" _Oh, yes, Hoggle." Jareth said sternly._

 _Sarah went wide eyed, her heart fluttering wildly when Jareth looked at her and began to approach her slowly, a strange look in his eye. It was like he was searching her very soul, and she squirmed, taking an involuntary step backwards against the wall._

" _And you, Sarah. How are you enjoying my labyrinth?" The way he said her name sent a shiver down her spine in the most delightful way._

 _The stone was cold against her back as she pressed against it, a sharp contrast to the heat that was surging through her body as he came closer. He towered over her, sending her heart racing as he put an arm against the wall. She could feel the heat from his body as he slowly leaned in so their faces were close._ _Too close!_ _Her brain_ _stuttered, thoughts scattering. Sarah's breath hitched and she knew she was supposed to say something. She remembered saying something, but no words sprang to her lips. It was like he was really looking at her, seeing her inside her teenage self._

' _It's a piece of cake.' She heard the echo of her voice, green eyes meeting his in a way she hoped seemed fearless. Now was when he threw the cleaners at her._

 _Instead, Jareth continued to stare at her patiently, waiting for something._

 _Sarah blushed and looked at his mismatched eyes as they were looked her over carefully. The dream was different now. She could feel it. She wasn't just acting out her memories anymore. No, this was real. "Where is Toby?" She whispered._

 _His thin lips slowly lifted in a smile and exposed his imperfect, feral teeth. "You know very well where he is."_

 _Sarah shook her head, ignoring the way his smile made her heart race. "I didn't see him. I saw you there in your castle and he wasn't there. Why am I here doing this again?" She challenged._

 _He leaned closer, "Sarah," he said tenderly, reaching up with his free hand and placing it on the side of her head, sending her thoughts scattering again as heat rushed to her face. "There is more than just a screaming baby you are looking for." He said softly, gently stroking his thumb against her soft dark hair._

 _She stared at him, confusion bright in her eyes along with another, unnamed emotion she couldn't identify as she blinked up at him. "But," she mumbled, watching breathlessly as his face got closer and closer. "You told me in the beginning that you had him. Were you lying to me?"_

" _Perhaps, love." He said gently. "But there IS something you are looking for. You wish for. You… desire." His voice was a whisper as his breath caressed her skin, an unfamiliar heat pooling low in her belly. His sinful lips were mere centimeters away from hers._

 _She sucked in a breath, eyes fluttering shut as she waited in breathless anticipation for whatever it was that he was going to do. When she felt the tender lips against her own she almost fainted, her knees giving way as he softly stole her first kiss._ _She was kissing the Goblin King!_ _Her brain frantically tried to make sense of what was happening, but failed as_ _his lips stayed against hers,softly massaging her inexperienced mouth with his own. Her heartbeat was a roaring gallop in her ears, everything else being drowned out. She gasped, feeling him press more into the kiss, lips becoming firmer against hers._ _And she wanted more._

 _His hand tangled in her dark hair, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. His long, lean form was pressed firmly into her, the heat threatening to consume her. She felt dizzy as the unfamiliar feelings drowned out all thoughts, every sense dominated by his presence. Oh god, what was she supposed to do? She's never kissed before! And her first kiss is the freaking_ _King of the Goblins!_

 _Before she could muster up the courage to react, he pulled away from her, leaving her panting and wanting something she couldn't name. Opening her eyes, stared up at his face, flushed and dazed. He was smiling gently down at her._

" _Think, Sarah. Really think." He pointed a gloved finger to his head and tapped it gently as he spoke. "What do you desire?"_

 _She blinked a couple times and could feel her lips tingle from the kiss. She felt her cheeks and ears burning, heart still pounding too fast against her ribs. "What I desire…?" She whispered breathlessly._

 _He backed away and started to nod slowly. "I'll be waiting." His voice started to fade and he started to disappear. But the feeling of his lips against hers was still strong, the memory tingling._

" _Time to wake up, Sarah." She heard his voice call out, although he had entirely faded._

Regardless of the fact that she needed it, her shower would have been cold anyways. This place didn't have warm water and she missed that terribly. She wished that she had been at her own house and was taking a nice hot bath. But instead, there she was standing naked and shivering in the small shower that had little to no pressure as it sprayed cold water on her.

She had woken up on fire and parts of her throbbing and aching in ways that were painful and not at the same time. Touching her lips, she recalled the gentleness of it, the heat of it. She had no idea that Jareth felt that way about her. Placing a hand against the wall, she bowed her head under the cold water. She wasn't being honest with her self. She had known. She always had known. It was written down in the book, after all.

'But what no one knew was that the King of Goblins had fallen in love with the girl.' she muttered, a tad bitterly.

It was all there. But his actions seemed to contradict what he was feeling; one moment he was helping her, the next he was telling her friend to betray her. She so confused. Did he really love her or not? Did he really want her to find her brother Toby the first time around or not? What were his intentions now?

'Think Sarah, think.' She thought to herself, gently bumping her forehead against the shower wall.

Not getting anything except cold, she shut off the water and stood still in the shower stall. She didn't know what to think. She didn't know what to tell her doctor. What would he say? That maybe the Goblin King wasn't so terrifying? That maybe she really did have some feelings for him? That the Goblin King was in love with her? That there was no way Jareth could have another woman in his life, that everything in that closet had been meant for her?

' Those were MY things.' She thought, snarling as she remembered Robin's insinuation that Jareth had found someone else.

She paused, reflecting on the strange wave of emotions. Why the sudden jealousy? Why the sudden confused feelings for him? Five years ago he was the enemy. She'd had to get her baby brother back. She'd won, and her prize was ending up here, in the hospital. She hadn't got the chance to really live her life. She'd spent it all daydreaming and playing out her favorite plays. She never had a boyfriend or any sort of romance. But with him… with Jareth...

Deciding not to follow that particular line of thought, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped as much of the tiny towel as she could around her. Heading into her room, she dried off and got dressed in a clean black shirt and scrub bottoms. She sat down on the hard single mattress and put on black socks to keep her toes warm. It was cold in the hospital, as it often was.

What was the weather like outside? Was it warm? Was it cold? She had lost track of everything on the outside world. Was it summer? Was it winter? She felt tears in her eyes and she closed them, willing the onslaught of emotion to subside.

'What do you desire?' she heard his voice asking softly.

She opened her eyes and looked around the empty room. She sniffled and rubbed away the tears. What was it that she truly desired?

She knew the answer to that too. Freedom.

She wanted out. She wanted to be free. She wanted a life. She wanted something so much more than being stuck here for the rest of her life. The five years had gone by faster than she ever would have thought it could've and the whole time she'd rarely thought of home. Not until now. She wanted to be in her own bed and playing with her own things. She wanted to meet a nice boy and start dating him. She wanted to start a family.

What kind of job would she have gone for? Would she have gone into acting, like what she initially wanted to do? Would she have been a teacher? She can't remember her passions as a fifteen year old. All she felt was this aching hole inside her chest.

This time, for the first time ever, she felt nervous and a little repulsed about seeing Doctor Robin. For whatever reason, she had a reluctance to tell him what had happened. It was a dream after all. To him, it wasn't real. Then again, maybe it really hadn't been real. Maybe her imagination was acting up. Maybe she really was going crazy, and having hallucinations.

'But what of the scarf and newspaper clipping?'

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her stomach and squeezed, hoping that the feeling in the pit of her stomach would go away. She had brought back evidence from her trips to the labyrinth. But how was it possible that she was able to bring back something from her dream? Had someone come into her room while she was sleeping, dreaming, and they put those things there? If so, why?

She had been so excited at first, when she first went to the Labyrinth. There had been a real feeling that she might have been able to escape this hospital. She'd been determined. Now she didn't know what she felt. If it was real, she knew for a fact that the King of Goblins was in love with her, but he can be a cruel person. Perhaps he was toying with her. Or perhaps it was just a dream, brought on by her unstable mind.

'How is he cruel? What has he done to be so cruel?'

She shook her head and bit down on her lip, the feeling of Jareth's lips long gone. She was starting to forget what it actually felt like. She just wanted to cry. She hated this. She hated this place so much. She hated her dad for putting her here. Why would he do this to her? Why wouldn't he believe her? If she hadn't been crazy before, she certainly felt like she was now. The only person who even seemed to entertain the idea that she could be sane was Robin.

Making a decision, she stood up and walked out of her room, down the hall and stopped outside of Robin's office. She knew he would be waiting. It seemed like he didn't see anyone else, just her. He only saw her. She knocked gently on the door, not waiting for a response before she opened it. Closing it firmly behind her as she walked into the office, she sat in front of him.

Robin looked up from his book, unfazed by her unexpected arrival, simply smiling benignly at her as she folded her hands in her lap. "Ah, Sarah." He greeted warmly and put the book down that he'd been reading.

"Doc—Robin." She greeted, tucking a rogue strand of still-damp hair behind her ear.

He tilted his head slightly as he watched her with slight suspicion. "What's the matter?"

She shook her head, chewing on her lips as she looked down at her lap. "I think that maybe I am crazy." She stated quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"What makes you say that?" he asked, leaning forward to catch her words.

"I'm not so sure. I'm not very sure on how real these dreams are."

Robin leaned back against his chair and it creaked with his weight. "Tell me what makes you say that now. After all, you do have those objects you say you brought back with you."

She looked up at him. "Maybe someone put them there?"

"How would someone know what objects to leave you, if they were only in your dreams?"

She looked back down at her lap and shrugged her shoulders and stayed quiet, doubt and conflict warring in her mind as she fought against herself.

"Sarah,"

Something with the way he said her name made her heart speed up. It sounded so familiar; his accent was just like Jareth's. She peeked up at Robin under her lashes then looked back down at her lap. Should she tell him what happened? Should she tell him what he had said?

"Sarah, please tell me what is the matter."

She heaved a sigh and looked up at him. "He kissed me." She cleared her throat, adding for clarification "In my dream".

He raised his eyebrows quizzically. "Now why would something like that have you so flustered?"

Absently she pushed back some hair behind her ear again. "It was my first kiss and it was in a stupid dream."

"Is that the only reason?"

Sarah felt herself flush. No, that wasn't the only reason. Looking back at Robin, she watched him carefully, wondering exactly how much to tell him. He tapped his lips with his fingers as he considered her, a very familiar habit. It was the same thing that The Goblin King did when he was deep in thought. She raised her eyebrows and felt her heart start to pound as a slow, heavy realization began to sink in.

"So you're not disappointed that it was with him, then?" He asked finally.

She stared at him, watching all his movements with new clarity. He looks different from the Goblin King. He had brown hair and brown eyes, but there was a certain familiarity to the angles of his face the more she looked, and the way his hair draped just so in front of his eyes... Robin's lips were just like his too. And his voice. He had the Goblin King's accent. His voice was a tad bit different but it was all the same underneath. What if…

No. It couldn't be. Could it?

What if her doctor had been the Goblin King all along? She quickly looked away and cursed herself. How could she have been so stupid as to not figure it out any sooner? Her thoughts began to race frantically, one chasing the other as her eyes widened with recognition, heart pounding. Why would he be here? He has been her doctor for FIVE years. How had she not noticed? What were his intentions? What was he trying to do?

She bit her lip, trying to steady herself as her hands fisted in her lap. Sarah closed her eyes and tried to muster up the courage to say something to him. He had asked her a question. Of course he would want to know if she was disappointed that it was with him. Wouldn't he? He's a cocky person and has a large ego, he would want to know how he got under her skin and made her blood boil. Typical.

"I'm not saying that." She whispered and kept her eyes closed. She felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. Her palms were sweaty. She had to stay calm. What if she was wrong? She quickly put her sweating hands under her thighs, near her rear. "I'm saying that my first kiss was…in a dream. I can't even remember what it felt like."

"Do you wish to kiss him again?"

She turned her head so she was facing him but her eyes were still closed. She imagined him… the Goblin King, sitting there and asking her these questions. Not this disguise. Would she want him to kiss her again?

Her heart pounded, and she forced herself to be truthful with herself. The answer would be yes.

She opened her eyes and watched him carefully, keeping her face a calm mask just like what he was doing with her. He had played her along and now it was time for her to play along as well. "If I were to ask you to do something, would you do it?"

He raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips. "Well of course, within reason I suppose."

She slowly smiled and stood up and walked around to behind the desk and stood beside him, waiting patiently as he pivoted his chair to face her fully. There was one way to find out if he was really the King. He looked up at her with his eyebrows raised; an unspoken challenge.

"Sarah, what are you doing?"

"I want you to kiss me."

His eyes widened and she could have sworn that he sucked in his breath. But she stood there and watched. Every line in his body was tense, but he calmed down and stood up slowly. Robin towered over her, caging her between himself and the desk, just like what the Goblin King would do. "Sarah… I'm your doctor" he protested, but there was a familiar look in his eyes. It made her heart pick up its pace, her already frayed nerves wearing even more threadbare as her bravado faltered.

But she had to know. She had to know for sure.

She tilted her head and slowly reached out and placed her hands on his chest. She could feel his heart racing. "It's what I desire." She said the words. The words he'd been waiting to hear.

Robin's professional facade dropped. One arm snaked around her waist and pulled her against him. His soft lips locked with hers and she felt the same fiery passion she had with Jareth, and her blood raced with elation.

It was him. He might have been disguised, but her King had never abandoned her to be alone in this place.

Her arms found their way around his neck, pulling him closer. She nearly moaned when his tongue snaked out and met hers in a delicate dance. In her inexperienced eagerness, her teeth hit his a few times, yet he didn't seem to care. He guided her gently, his lips expertly moving against her and encouraging her to follow his lead.

Roughly he shoved her against the desk, devouring her lips as she desperately pulled him closer. She didn't want this to ever end. She wanted more of him. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and pulled him further down, his hips grinding into hers and eliciting a delicious moan as she felt his obvious desire pressing insistently against her. Sarah had read enough books to know what that was, and it thrilled her to know she could effect him in such a way.

He pulled away gently, just a tiny bit for him to breathe, though his breath was sharp and ragged. "Sarah." He whispered, pressing his forehead to hers. His eyes were mismatched for a brief moment, then returned to the familiar hazel of Doctor Robin.

She stared hard into those eyes. No, he hadn't abandoned her in all of these years. He'd been here, trying desperately to keep her sanity from fleeing.

"Thank you." She whispered, leaving a stunned Goblin King alone in his office as she left without another word.


	6. You're The King Baby I'm Your Queen

**A/N:** Well here it is! I hope you enjoy it! Big thank you to Fantasydreamer06 for being my beta. Leave a review when you are done reading.

* * *

 **Chapter Six  
** You're The King Baby, I'm Your Queen

Sarah stood alone in her room, sliding her pajamas over her head. It's been hours since she had seen and kissed her doctor. The memory replayed in her mind, making her hot all over as she recalled how he'd felt against her. The feeling of his lips lingered, making her shiver with delight. Over and over her fingers trailed to her lips, reliving that moment in his office. Pooling heat in her lower stomach had been making her squirm ever since it happened. Sarah moved constantly, unable to remain still as her heart continued to dance, excitement and elation mixing with a trace of nervousness. And, she felt powerful. She, innocent, inexperienced Sarah Williams, had power over the Goblin King. She flushed, remembering the feel of his hardened member digging into her. He wanted her.

Calming herself down, she sat on her uncomfortably firm mattress. If she said the words, would he appear like he had five years ago, whisking her away from this place? And were her right words the ones he'd told her in the dream?

At least now she knew now that she wasn't crazy. She was really HAD been to the Labyrinth, and the Goblin King had been helping her along the way, helping her stay sane in this god-forsaken place.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she closed them quickly so she wouldn't be blinded by the tears. She lay on her firm mattress and pressed a hand against her breast where under her heart lie. It was pounding against her ribcage. On one hand, part of her thought she should be angry with him, for deceiving her into believing he was her benevolent doctor. On the other, she was impossibly grateful to him for not letting her forget. She didn't want to forget the Labyrinth or Him. She wasn't crazy and never had been. But rising above these feelings, was the rapid pounding of her heartbeat. The only way she could describe it to herself was as excitement. She was excited, delighted even, that the Goblin King was here, helping her, guiding her.

He was trying to show her something and she needed to listen. She needed to watch. She needed to know what it was that his intentions were. A rueful smile tugged at her lips as she thought back on her time here at the hospital. Had it really been him these whole five years? How could she have not noticed the similarities between the two?

Sarah should have known. The cunning Goblin King was a master of disguise. She had fallen for his disguises once before, in the tunnels of the Labyrinth. When she came across him in her dream the previous night, she'd known it was him, but only because she had lived it before. Now that she knew Robin was actually Jareth in disguise, how should she proceed? What was she to do? Should she continue to play dumb, continuing to treat him as Doctor Robin? Should she call him out on his disguise? What was the Goblin King after?

Even though she didn't know what to do about "Doctor Jareth" at the moment, for the first time ever, she felt hope rising in her chest. Was he going to be her knight in shining armor and take her away?

She turned over on her side with a smile and opened her eyes, God she hoped so.

'Silly little Sarah daydreaming again.' She thought to herself as she pictured Jareth, magnificent and fierce, trapping her against the wall of the Labyrinth's tunnels. Those mis-matched eyes had searched hers before touching her lips with his own.

She blushed at the memory, crossing her legs uncomfortably as and a throbbing sensation pulsed in her nether region. Her eyebrows knitted together and creased her forehead. She was being turned on!

At 15, Sarah had felt this before. She'd swiped one of the 'adult' novels from the Library after school one day, and later that night had begun an exploration of herself that was purely taboo in her house. It's not like Karen (or god forbid her Dad) had ever tried to talk to her about sex. But she recognized this feeling, and what it meant. It had just been such a long time. She hadn't had this feeling once since being locked away here. This place left her depressed and exhausted, without any room for fantasy. And, she never really had any privacy. The staff always checked on her every fifteen minutes, even during the night when she was sleeping.

In fact, one of the staff peeked in quickly and walked away at that exact moment, and Sarah smiled to herself. She would have fifteen minutes to take care of business.

She laughed softly under her breath and shook her head. She was really going to…

Sarah turned on her back, glancing at the door that was open just the tiniest of slivers. If she were to try… Covering herself with a blanket, she closed her eyes. Imagining it was Jareth's firm, confident touch, her hand made its way down her stomach to the destination she wanted it to go.

Robin walked up to the room that he knew Sarah was in, her evening medication in his hand. This has been her room for the past three years. When she'd first gotten to the hospital, she'd moved around a lot. With a bit of a "professional recommendation" from him, she'd finally gotten a room that wasn't connected to another, giving her a bit more privacy. He reached up and softly knocked on the door, frowning slightly when he heard a gasp.

"Come…come in." her voice stuttered. She quickly sat up and wrapped her arms around her legs, placing her chin on her knees. Sarah looked oddly flustered by his arrival, despite the fact he brought her this medication each night. He stared at her quizzically, trying to decipher if she was up to something.

Stepping into the room, he closed the door behind him. Making his way through the dim light, he sat down next to her on the bed. "Hello, love." He paused, adding, "Did I… interrupt anything?" he asked gently.

She quickly shook her head, a blush covering her face, "No."

Liar. He eyed her and nodded slowly and looked away from her, studying the room as they quietly sat together in an uncomfortable silence.

Did she know he was Jareth? He had thought, after that, she had recognized him, but yet she didn't say anything. Why?

He looked back at her and let out a breath, "Sarah…" he began

"Doctor Robin—"she interrupted

His heart sunk. She still thought he was the good doctor. They both stared at each other, waiting for the other to say something.

When Jareth didn't speak, Sarah spoke again. "I just want to thank you for everything. You've really been helping me."

Jareth raised his eyebrows and watched as she rambled on. Why did he come into the room in his disguise? He should just pull it off and show her his true glory.

"It's my job." Jareth waved a hand to dismiss what she said.

She shook her head and then smiled gently at him. "No… no it's not."

He raised his eyebrows further and stared at her, confused. Maybe she did realize who he truly was. His heart was hammering as her eyes searched his. He felt like she could see right through his disguise. Was she thanking _him_? The King? Or her Doctor?

Sarah shifted on the bed until she was sitting next to him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "You're the only one that made me believe in myself. That you believe in me." She went on.

Robin's face softened, patiently waiting for her to continue speaking. But she was quiet, staring at him in the darkness. She filled his vision, with her luminous green eyes beckoning him and her long dark hair tousled. He doubted she understood how she looked to him, with those full lips begging to be kissed and thoroughly nibbled, a flush of desire creeping across her porcelain flesh.

"Kiss me." She whispered.

He could deny her nothing. The Goblin King had always been her slave. Still, he restrained himself, giving only a chaste, gentle kiss to her lips, despite the rebellious yearnings of his own desires. Sarah surprised him when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down with surprising strength, commanding more from him as she pressed him deeper into the kiss. The restraint he'd for so long to maintain snapped, and snaked his tongue out and met hers in frenzy. She moaned softly as his body pinned her to the mattress, her legs opening for him in welcome.

He'd only meant for this kiss to be gentle and sweet. It took every ounce of willpower he had to pull away from her hungry, delicious passion, particularly when he wanted the same as her with equal fervor. But he couldn't, not yet. He still had something to give her. He still needed her to dream tonight. She needed to know. She needed to remember.

Her hands went down to his chest and then his stomach, crawling under his shirt until she found bare skin to caress. He groaned as electricity shot through him from her touch, her kiss growing more demanding. Long, slender legs wrapped around his narrow hips, pulling him in closer. He could feel her heat through the layers of clothing he wore, and it drove him insane. What he wouldn't give to shred the final barriers separating them, burying himself fully in her willing flesh! Just the thought had a quiet moan escaping him, his lips finding the juncture of her shoulder and neck as he fought to ignore the friction that was threatening to have him humiliating himself. Sarah's slim form was wickedly delicious against him, his fingers exploring her soft flesh even as he warred with himself.

A lock of his brown hair fell in his face, bringing him back to some semblance of sanity. What in the world was she doing? Was she doing this because she thought he was Robin? Did she have some kind of affections for the doctor? Jareth's mind snarled angrily, even though the rational part of himself knew his frustration was unwarranted. He was the doctor, after all, and yet it wasn't _him_. When he took her, he wanted it to be as himself, the Goblin King. He wanted her to love him as he truly was, not this facade that she had come to know and apparently desire.

He pulled away, panting softly as he hid his face in the crook of her neck. Jareth let out a groan as she ground herself against him, entirely mindless as her desire consumed her. It was a glorious sight, his body throbbing in response. He gasped and his eyes widened as her hands went down to his pants, deftly manipulating his buttons and zipper. Where the bloody hell did she learn all of this?

"Sarah." He warned gently, but couldn't find it in himself to stop her.

Gently, she pushed at the edge of his pants until she'd exposed his hard desire for her. Jareth ground his teeth as he delicate fingers touched him experimentally, fire shooting through him from her innocent touch.

"Sarah…" He warned again.

She hesitated her movements, her green eyes questioning. She clearly was worried that she'd done something wrong.

Softly, he nibbled along her neck, moving up along her jaw until he caught her parted lips in a fiery kiss. He slowly moved his hips back and away from hers, his body screaming in protest as he backed away from her heated flesh.

Sarah halted him, squeezing her legs tightly around his hips and pulling him right back to where she wanted him. He pulled away as her lips sought his again, shaking his head. "Sarah. No." He whispered.

She looked at him with her big green eyes and her lips swollen from his kisses, desperation and frustration flashing in her face. A small, pained whimper escaped her, and it damn near shattered his resolve. "I want you. Please."

"What is it you wish of me, precious?"

Wordlessly, she ground against him again, his breath coming out in a hiss as he felt her soft center pressing against his hard cock.

"Please." She breathed, eyes bright. "Don't leave me like this. It...it...hurts..."

Capturing her lips once more, he slowly began to make his way down her body with his lips.

Confused, she tried to hold him in place. "Wha—"

He shook his head, removing her hands. Slowly he slid a finger beneath the waistband of her pajamas, working them over her hips as he nibbled the flesh that he uncovered. She was delicious, her skin softer than down. Sliding his hands down her legs as he removed the fabric, he reveled in the shudder that rippled through her at his touch as he danced his fingers over her sensitive skin.

Her desperate little mewls drove him onwards.

His breath ghosted over her nub, and she gave out a surprised squeak as she fought to stay silent.

He smiled and let out a breathy laugh, her overly sensitive flesh quivering at the sensation. "Sarah…is this what you desire?"

Breathlessly, she nodded. He pulled away from her, watching her closely. The hurt and hunger in her face was too much for him to bear, but this was not the place for these activities. He refused to take her in this horrid facility. She was a queen, and deserved much more than this.

Kissing her again, he began to formulate a plan. He had other plans and if he could help it… he could have her when she sleeps. He would have all night, rather than a rushed 15 minute interlude. He closed his eyes and shook his head at his own thoughts. No. He wouldn't take her in her dreams. She was upset that her first kiss was in her dreams, let alone if he were to take her virginity. Then again, she had said that she wanted to kiss him again. And yet, he didn't want to take advantage of her. He groaned and got up, throwing a sheet over her legs to give her privacy.

"Robin…" She moaned softly, the plea in her voice nearly undoing him. But that wasn't his name. When he took her, he wanted to be sure it was HIM she saw, not this doctor. He wanted to hear his name on her pretty lips.

A wicked smirk played at the corners of his mouth. Next time, he would be sure that she moans out his real name. He looked over at her and smiled. "Sarah. Another time. The 15 minute bed check will be happening in a moment."

She whimpered, her face crumpling. She sat up slowly and kept the sheet over her and heaved a bitter, disappointed sigh. "Okay. Did you bring my sleep medication?" She whispered.

Jareth reached into his pocket and pulled out the object he needed her to have. He slowly handed it to her and smiled. "Get some rest."

She took it carefully and she eyed it suspiciously then looked up at him and let out a faint smile. "I'll see you in the morning then?"

He fixed his pants, tucking his painfully swollen member under the waistband. He wasn't going to lie; this was significantly uncomfortable. He nodded. "I'll see you in the morning."

She squirmed, still looking flushed and flustered. "'kay."

He got up from the bed and walked to the door and turned slightly to look at her. She held the magical peach in her hand, disguised as a pill. Every night she'd received his "medicine", helping her to remember the Labyrinth. He smiled and left the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

 _A familiar tune was playing and she could hear Jareth's soft voice singing to her. This was familiar. Looking down at herself, she was unsurprised to see she was back in the white gown she had worn before. She was in the bubble again. Giving the room around her a quick sweek, she saw all the people dressed up as if they were in a masquerade in their goblin masks. But... something was different. Straining her ears, she blushed a bit as she could hear moaning and soft voices pleading for more. That most certainly hadn't been present last time she was here._

 _Hesitantly, she stepped forward and made her way around a dancing couple, looking for Jareth. He had to be around here somewhere. As she stepped around the dancers, her eyes landed on an intimate moment on a stuffed cushion that was on the floor. The couple was seated, the woman's skirt hiked up around her hips as she straddled the masked man holding her, their lips silencing the moans escaping their throats. She blushed and quickly looked away, walking a little faster around the ball room._

 _Where was he? Jareth was no where to be seen. But his soft voice could be heard singing. If only she could find him._

" _Falling in love…" he sang._

 _She gasped when she was bumped into by another couple, who merely laughed as they walked away from her._

 _Lifting her dress a little so she could walk around easier, she continued her search, trying desperately to ignore the sounds and activities happening around her. She could hear more moaning and grunting coming from various, shrouded corners of the room. This wasn't how she remembered!_

" _Makes no sense at all…"_

 _She quickly looked to her side and saw some women fanning themselves and whispering to each other as they watched her. Sarah looked away and moved on further into the ball room._

 _The further she made it in, the more sexual it got. For some, she couldn't stop staring. She was an innocent and she had never experienced anything like this but now…_

 _She almost had sex with her doctor for crying out loud. She'd always had a bit of a crush on Doctor Robin, but he was also Jareth. So which was it? Did she want the Goblin King, or the version of himself that he'd presented to her for the past five years?_

 _Her thoughts froze as halted in place, staring at the beautiful man that stepped out of the crowd to approach her. He wore the same clothes and had the same blue in his wild hair. He was Flawless. Her lips parted and her mouth went dry._

 _Gently, he took her hand, resting the other low on her back, guiding her in a slow dance. He continued to sing to her softly, the words meant only for her. Glancing around, the people took no notice of her as they contnued to laugh, making lewd jokes and having sex around them. She looked back at Jareth and felt a blush rising to her cheeks when she noticed he was watching her intensely._

" _Why… why are they….?" She asked him softly._

 _He didn't even look away to know what she was talking about. He continued to swing her around in the dance and held her a little closer. She looked up at him and he was smiling gently. "You were but a girl when this last happened."_

 _She tilted her head slightly to the side and stared up at him. "It was censored?"_

 _He nodded once. "In a sense, yes." He glanced to the side and she watched as his mismatched eyes grazed over the crowd then looked back into her green eyes. "You dream what you desire."_

 _She felt her breath hitch in her throat and she went wide eyed. She quickly looked away and started to stammer on her words. "I-I'm…. desiring… this?"_

 _He laughed softly and stopped moving. Somehow, he'd led her to a seculuded corner, hidden behind beautiful curtains. No one could see them. She looked back at him, confused and filled with anticipation._

" _Sarah," He started gently and ran a naked hand down her cheek. She was surprised he wasn't wearing a glove, his bare touch leaving a trail of heat on her skin. "You know everything. You know what you desire. You know what to ask of me. Say it." He whispered the last part._

 _She stared up at him still confused. "Do I really know what I want?"_

 _He nodded once. "I believe you do."_

 _She looked away from him and glanced at the curtain as she heard more moans. She closed her eyes and gulped back a lump that was in her throat. She felt her heart hammering against her ribs as heat rose to her face. She was going to have to admit it. "I-I want…"_

" _Go on…" he said gently._

 _She looked back up at him and blushed, abruptly changing her line of thought. "Are you really my doctor?"_

 _His lips grew tight and he had a hard look in his eyes. She had avoided the answer and he was trying so desperately to be patient with her._

" _Do you wish me to look like him? Do you wish me to be him? Would that help ease you?" He snapped, unreasonably angry that she would prefer him to be anything other than what he truly was._

 _She stared at him shocked then closed her eyes and slowly shook her head. "Yes… I mean no."_

" _Well which is it?"_

 _She opened her eyes and looked up at him, drawing a sharp breath. "It would still be you, wouldn't it?"_

 _He nodded._

 _She felt a blush rise to her cheeks and burn her ears. "So… we kissed then. We really did kiss."_

 _He smiled and nodded. "You desired for me to kiss you. So I did."_

" _I… was practically begging you to…" she said embarrassed as she remembered practically throwing herself at him in her room._

 _He reached up and cupped her cheek and leaned down slowly so their lips were almost touching. "Nothing to be shy about, Sarah."_

 _She closed her eyes and licked her lips, her breathing becoming heavier until she was practically panting. "You've been looking out for me… this whole time?"_

" _Yes, Sarah."_

" _Why?"_

" _Because you are the girl that defeated me. You are the one. You are the heart that I have hidden and lost. You are a brave girl. You are not meant to be locked away like some caged animal. You are meant to be free. You are meant for me."_

 _Her breath hitched and she opened her eyes and looked into his mismatched eyes. They were so beautiful. She could get lost in them forever. "So why now? Why didn't you do anything five years ago?"_

" _I was trying, love. It just took work on your part too. When you started to dream…" he leaned away and continued to stare at him. "Remember love, I have no power over you. I only have power when you wish it to be so."_

 _She watched him carefully and blinked once. "So that's all I have to do?"_

 _He nodded. "I'm powerless otherwise."_

" _But how was it that you were able to get here? I mean… at the hospital?"_

" _A little magic and will power."_

 _She nodded and closed her eyes. "So you came for me." She stated more than asked._

" _Yes."_

 _She smiled softly, and before she could open her eyes again she felt his soft lips brush against hers. She moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him against her, as close as she could get with her dress. It had always been Jareth. She'd been drawn not to Robin, but to the whisper of the Goblin King hiding within the doctor._

" _Do you want me?" He whispered against her lips._

 _She moaned, unable to form words. But he seemed to understand more than she did. Taking her sound of pleasure for acquiesence, his hands came up her back and slowly undid the back of her dress. As her skin was exposed, he skimmed his hands along her bare back and up to her shoulders, gently pushing the sleeves downwards until slowly the dress pooled around her feet._

 _Self-consciously, she covered her breasts with her hands, glancing away with a blush. Jareth smiled, pulling her hands away. "Don't." He murmured, placing her hands on his chest. "You're perfect."_

 _The hungry look in his eyes was sincere, full of longing and desire. Emboldened by his lustful appreciation, her fingers began to work the clasps that held his coat shut. Slowly she peeled it off of him, running her fingers over his solid shoulders as she pushed it away, thrilling at the finally touching him. When his jacket hit the floor he picked her up, pushing her against the wall as she wrapped her legs around his lean hips, thrilling at the feel of blatant need against her center._

" _Do you still want me to kiss you?" He asked softly against her lips._

" _Yes."_

 _She wanted everything. He was practically giving her the world and she wanted it all. She was for the first time experiencing a romance and sexual fantasy, courtesy of the Goblin King. She didn't care at this moment that she was in a dream. She just didn't want him to stop._

 _Jareth placed her down on the cushioned sofa, his hands gently pushing her thighs apart. She gasped, feeling explosed, and wanted to immediately cross her legs to cover herself. She was in the complete nude and he could see everything. Jareth held her firm, his thumbs tracing small circles on the inside of her thighs, sending a ripple of pleasure through her._

" _It's okay." He said softly. "I want to see you."_

 _She leaned her head back and let out a calming breath. Moving closer, he slid his hands up her thighs as he began a trail with his mouth, beginning at her jawline. Sarah's body erupted, her blood turning to liquid fire as he made his way down her neck, nipping and laving until she was mewling in pleasure. His lips came down on her soft full breast, his wickedly clever tongue flicking over the hardened peak. She gasped and arched her back, letting out a low moan as electricity shot straight to her groin. His hand continued to rub along her outer thigh, working its way up her side, gently giving attention to the other breast that wasn't in his mouth. He licked and nipped at her rosy nipple, rolling the other in his fingers simultaneously until it perked to attention._

" _mmm." She moaned, her fingers finding their way into his wild hair as he deliciously tormented her with his ministrations._

 _Her moans became more desperate, her body begging for more. She would die if he stopped now, she was sure of it. Leaving her breasts, he kissed his way down her stomach, pausing to lick her belly button and drawing a gasp from Sarah. Jareth smiled; she was so sensitive and ripe. He reveled in the taste of her as he trailed kisses down to the v between her legs. Suddenly realizing where he was heading, Sarah felt a stab of panic- would be appalled that she hadn't shaved? She never really was concerned about that up until now!_

" _I'm sorry." She gasped out._

 _He stopped and looked up at her. She opened her eyes and looked down and saw his eyes looking up at her. "Why, love?"_

" _I…I'm not shaved."_

 _He smirked, "I don't mind, love."_

 _She nodded and still felt the heat of a blush on her cheeks and ears. He returned to his task, slowly making his way to her center. Gently, he blew a soft, torturous breath over her nub, sending a jolt of heat through her. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, moaning at the sensation. Brushing his lips over the nub, he breathed deep her intoxicating aroma. Deciding not to prolong his own torture, his lips closed around her clit, gently sucking his delicious new treat. Sarah bucked, a sharp scream of pleasure escaping her as he held down her hips. His talented tongue lapped at her nub, until her legs quivered and she was begging for more. She'd had dreams before, of what sex could be like, but this was nothing like how she imagined. This...this was so much more. She was consumed by heat, her body bowing to his every touch._

" _Jareth." She gasped out as he slid a long digit into her opening._

" _Mmm say that again." He said against her mound, lips never leaving her as his finger began to slide effortlessly through her opening, sending new waves of pleasure rocketing through her in time with his movements._

" _Jareth." She moaned in response when he started a mock tempo of how he longed to be moving inside of her._

 _She felt like she was spiraling out of control. Everything was closing in and she knew she was close. She wanted more and she wanted it now. She bucked her hips and moved with his hand and his tongue, delirious with pleasure. He felt so_ _fucking good._ _He was relentless, his finger and tongue and...and...thoughts ceased as her world exploded, everything shattering around her, going dark as she was woke up, his name a scream on her lips and body pulsing, alone in her hospital bed._


	7. People Disappear All The Time

**A/N:** I know I left you with a cliffy last time but I think is another one. I hope you enjoy and I look forward to reading your reviews. So... review. Please. :) Thank you FantastyDreamer06 for doing the wonderful job of being a beta.

Also, I'd like to suggest that I've been hinting to the theme of the chapter with the titles. They are clips from songs. Either lyrics or the title. I hope you take a minute to listen to the song and maybe read the chapter at the same time. It just helps put you in the mood and goes along with the emotions of the chapter. For example this chapter's title is a song from the Outlander album, the song called "People Disappear All the Time".

I don't know, that's just me. But if you do, let me know what you think and if you like the songs.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

People Disappear All the Time

"JARETH!" Sarah screamed out as she sat bolt upright in her bed.

She looked around her familiar, empty hospital bedroom. It was colder than usual to her heated and throbbing flesh. Between her legs, she was uncomfortably wet. With a groan, she fell back down on her thin mattress, covering her eyes with her arm. There was a now-familiar throb in her core, and she squeezed her legs together, holding onto the sensation as long as she could.

A hot blush rose to her cheeks as she remembered the dream she'd had of Jareth. He'd touched her in so many... in ways that she had never even dreamed of. He'd made her want and cry for things she'd never known existed. He'd taken her innocence, though not entirely. And she hadn't wanted him to stop. "Jareth." She whispered brokenly.

There was no response in the empty room. No one answered her quiet plea. Tears began pooling in her eyes. Why did she have to wake up at that moment? Couldn't she have just enjoyed the time she had with him? It wasn't fair!

With a jolt, she realized what she was saying. He'd always been the villain, but now... God, she couldn't believe that she was admitting to herself that she actually wanted to be with Jareth. Maybe it was just her delusional mind, desperate for an escape from this place, using him for her own selfish pleasure. Then again, he'd said he'd come to help. He said he had been there the whole time. And she wanted to believe him. To believe that he was really here and that he really cared.

Slowly Sarah put a hand down in her pants, finding the wet junction between her legs. The fluids were thick and warm; evidence of the passion she'd shared with the Goblin King. Another blush rose to her cheeks. She'd had her first 'wet dream'. And God help her, she wanted another. With Jareth. Shuddering, she removed her hand, cleaning the moisture from her fingers with her shirt. Quickly she undressed and went into the cold shower, hoping the water would sooth the rioting emotions in her heart.

Standing under the icy stream, she remembered the way his husky voice had sounded, lips whispering against her nub as he'd softly commanded her to say his name. Hungrily his tongue and fingers had driven her to a frenzy, the sensation of his talented appendages a vivid memory she could still feel even under the sharp cold of the shower. She sucked in her lower lip and bit onto it, reaching down to soothe her throbbing nub. The cold water was doing nothing to calm the heat that Jareth had created within her. She leaned her head back against the shower wall, eyes shutting as an image of his mis-matched eyes devouring her rose in her mind's eye. Whimpering, she quickly removed her hand from between her legs.

"Jareth, what have you done?" she mumbled.

She waited, half-expecting a response. Holding her breath, she found herself waiting with anticipation for him to appear with a smirk, ready to finish what he'd started. But he didn't. Releasing the air from her lungs, she gave another glance around the shower before stepping out. Sarah didn't even bother trying to cover herself with the napkin the hospital called a shower towel. Rather, she rubbed herself dry before dressing in fresh clean clothes.

She had to see him. She had to do something, anything. She didn't know what she wanted from the King himself; all she knew was that she just wanted to get out of here. He'd given her a night of freedom and pleasure and dammit, she wanted more. He'd said he could help her. Why had it taken him so long to extend his aid?

Slowly she put on her socks and pushed back her wet hair and let out a sigh. She felt a little better now that she was clean, and the feeling of his lips and hands was slowly disappearing. She didn't want to forget what their tryst had felt like; what he'd felt like. And yet, she was left feeling unsatisfied. If she were to do that again, she wanted to do it while she was awake. She wanted to feel his body against hers, feel his scorching kisses across her skin, and not just in a dream. No matter how vivid, no dream could replace the warmth of his body curling around hers.

She needed to see Robin… no… Jareth. She needed to see Jareth.

Heading out of her room, Sarah went to her right and down the hall to Robin's office. There was no response when she knocked on the door. Likely, he was enveloped in a book again. Tentatively she tried the handle, looking at it with the first flickers of fear in her eyes when it didn't move. She raised her eyebrows and tried the handle again.

"Locked."

Tamping down a sense of trepidation, she turned around and went back down the hall and into the opening where the nurses were. He must have gone out for breakfast or something. She recognized the older nurse, Jackie, who currently was doing some paper work. Sarah shot a glance at the wall clock, noting that it was almost time for Breakfast. It was always served at 7:00 a.m., sharp. Where in the hell was her doctor? He was always there first thing in the morning, usually a quiet observer to the morning activities. Taking a seat, she fidgeted with her hands restlessly. Something was off.

How long was she going to sit there and wait for Robin to show up? She wanted to see him. No, she needed to see him. She needed to talk to him about the dream last night. There was still so much she felt like she didn't understand. Another part of her needed to feel him, to reassure herself that it really hadn't been just a dream created by her deprived imagination. She squeezed her eyes shut, a soft smile curling the corners of her lips as she thought of Jareth. Everything from the way he was dressed to the way he smirked; the way he made her feel.

She was changing and she knew that. She was more aware now than she had been since she'd been put in this damnable hospital. Slowly, Jareth had nursed her back to sanity. Or was it Robin that had brought her back to reality? It was strange, being conflicted between two men who were in fact on in the same. She'd known Robin for the last 5 years, telling him all of her deepest secrets and thoughts, growing close and caring for the kind doctor. Now, those feelings were different, deeper, unidentifiable. Her kind doctor was also the Goblin King.

Deep down, she must have sensed it was him. There was just something about him that had been so familiar, but she'd been so scared of Jareth at first. The more she thought about it, the more sense it made. The way Robin tilted his head or raised his eyebrow. His prodding questions and gentle teasing, his constant challenging of her. In her mind, their faces began to blur and meld, until she couldn't tell where one ended and the other began. Jareth had been watching over her as Robin. It had always been him. She'd shared so much with him over the years; her gentle, passionate King. Hope flared within her breast, her heart fluttering as the feeling spread throughout her. He'd said he could help her; that all she had to do was wish. But what were her right words now? So many years had passed. It was so much more complicated than a simple "I wish", wasn't it? Were the goblins listening again, as they had been all those years ago, waiting for her to say it? And if she did, what then? Would she be forced to spend forever in the Underground, never seeing her family ever again?

"Here you go, honey." Jackie's soft old voice broke through Sarah's thoughts.

She quickly looked up to her side and saw that Jackie had her tray of breakfast in hand. "Thank you."

Jackie smiled and nodded, "It's no problem dear." She set the plate down, handing Sarah a plastic fork and spoon.

Sarah looked down at the tray then quickly back at the nurse, "Have you seen Ja-" She paused, correcting herself "—Doctor Robin anywhere?"

Jackie raised her all but gone eyebrows, "Who dear?"

"Robin Zakar…"

Jackie shook her head, "I have no idea who that is. Are you feeling okay?"

Sarah gulped back the lump that was rising from her chest to her throat. She nodded slowly, "Yeah… peachy."

"Okay, well… enjoy your breakfast."

She nodded and looked back down at her tray of food and felt panic rising up within her. What the hell was going on? Didn't Nurse Jackie know who her doctor was? She'd worked on this unit for a long time; sure she'd have met him! Sarah glanced at Nurse Jackie's back and watched as she helped other patients with their food, answering the odd question here and there.

Someone sat down across from Sarah, drawing her attention away from the nurse. The girl was young, and appeared to have an inability to sit still. Her eyes darted about as her limbs twitched jerked of their own accord. There was a glazed look to her eyes, warning Sarah that this girl was likely heavily drugged. Judging from the suspicious panic in her eyes, she was also paranoid. Choosing to ignore her strange new breakfast companion, Sara bit on her lower lip while looking back down at her food. Her eyebrows knitted together, creasing her forehead as she got lost in thought. Maybe that was all just a fluke or something. Nurse Jackie is old and could be quite forgetful. Maybe today she's extra absent-minded and just tired.

Feeling a little comforted with her rationalization, she started to pick at her food and eat slowly, chewing on the rubbery eggs thoughtfully. The twitchy girl was trying to eat, but couldn't even hold the fork still. Her blue eyes came up and met Sarah's green ones, Sarah quickly averting her gaze back to her food, eating a little faster. The faster she finished, the faster she could find Jareth. She had to see him. She had to talk to him.

The girl across from her began to scream, startling Sara from her thoughts. "Is this gluten free? I can't eat gluten!" The paranoid girl shouted, shoving her tray away suddenly and nearly toppling Sarah's glass of orange juice.

Sarah looked up and watched the girl, who stared at her tray as though it was a venomous snake. Her eyes briefly met Sarah's before she then looked to Nurse Jackie, who had made it to the table faster than Sarah would have thought possible for someone of her age..

"I want new food! I'm allergic to gluten!"

Sarah rolled her eyes and watched as Nurse Jackie came over and took the tray from the girl. "If you don't eat what is given to you then you don't eat at all. I checked your chart. You don't have a gluten allergy."

Sarah raised her eyebrows at how severe Nurse Jackie's tone was. It was hostile, not a trace of her earlier kindness in it. Frustrated nurses occasionally would become sharp with patients, but the way Jackie snapped at this poor girl was just plain mean. For all Jackie knew, the girl could be right. Maybe the chart was wrong.

"You stupid bitch! You don't care if I die?" The patient yelled, standing up with her fists balled threatening at her sides.

"I do care, but you simply don't have a gluten allergy. Eat or don't eat, I don't care, it's your choice. But I will not let you disturb the others with your behavior or provide you with "special food" because you mistakenly believe you might have a gluten allergy."

Sarah's mouth opened in shock and she stared at the two. What the hell was going on? Since when did Nurse Jackie become rude? When did patients start acting like this? Sarah quickly got up from her seat and rushed down the same hallway to Robin's office. Something was very, very, VERY wrong. She quickly knocked and tried the door and again. Still locked.

She let out a scream and banged on the door, "I want to see my doctor!" Her voice echoed loudly through the hallways, drawing the attention of two large male nurses as she continued to beat on the solid barrier.

Turning at the sound of their footsteps, she went wide eyed at the size of them. Pressing against the door as they advanced she tried to convince them that she wasn't a stark raving lunatic. "I'm fine. I'm calm." She said a tremor of fear in her voice. She pressed more firmly against the door. Her voice rose in panic as they closed in. "Please don't touch me!"

The two males ignored her and grabbed her by the arms, "Sarah, you need to calm down." One of them said, holding her firmly as she tried to pull away.

"I am calm." She screamed, tugging harder to get away.

"I've got her. Get the other one." The nurse holding her said, cocking his nose towards her currently free arm.

Sarah struggled to get out of his grasp, "Let go of me! I'm fine! I just want to see Robin! LET ME SEE ROBIN!"

The male nurse started walking, pulling Sarah along. "There is no Robin."

She looked up at him shocked and shook her head, "No! He's my doctor. There is a Robin!"

"Calm down." He persisted as he lugged her into an empty room, devoid even of furniture.

"I am calm!" She screamed out again.

He produced a syringe from his pocket, deftly flicking off the cap with his thumb before plunging the needle deep into her arm. Depressing the plunger, she felt the flood of sedative flowing into her. Her screams ricocheted off the bare walls as she thrashed violently, nearly succeeding in dislodging the needle. He held firm until she began to slump, her muscles becoming heavy and liquid. Her head swam, thoughts becoming distant and sluggish, vision blurring. She was aware of her knees hitting the floor, but felt nothing beyond the dull sense of impact as she landed. Her damp hair became a curtain as her head rolled limply forward, obscuring what was left of her watery sight.

"I'll be back to check on you." He said as he left the room. The heavy deadbolt slid into place with unnaturally heavy click, reaching even her dulled ears.

Sarah let out a soft sob, her body trembling as she struggled frantically against her rapidly fading senses to remain conscious. But Sarah's will was no match for the sedative, and she slipped into darkness.

* * *

"So tell me who this Robin is." The doctor across from Sarah asked gently. He was a black man with a kind expression. His shaved head reflected the dull florescent lights, and even with his suit and tie Sarah could see the distinct outline of chiseled biceps.

"He's my doctor. I've been seeing him for five years now. How is it that you don't know him?! Check my files." Sarah leaned forward in her seat to take a peek at the file that this new doctor shuffled through.

The doctor looked down at the file and flipped through the pages and shook his head. "Sarah, there are no notes from a Robin Zakar." He paused. "It appears your case was so severe they had trouble finding a doctor to treat you. They were giving you a placebo until someone could be found to treat you."

Sarah shook her head, "That's not right! Robin...Doctor Zakar...has been seeing me. I've been talking to him almost daily. He's been prescribing me medicine."

Nothing was making sense. How was it that Robin's presence just disappeared? Why would Jareth have left her? Especially after what they'd done last night in her dreams.

The doctor shook his head again and placed his hands over the file and looked at her seriously, speaking slowly. His tone was gentle, attempting to reassure her. "You've been going through this whole time unseen. Anything you saw was likely a symptom of your schizophrenia. You haven't been taking any medicine; but I will be correcting that soon. I don't know what you think you've experienced in the past five years, but I would like to try a few different medications to start. It will help you level and make sense of things."

Sarah stared at him in open-mouthed shock, gaping like a fish at his words. What the hell was going on?! She shook her head wildly and felt close to tears. Where was Jareth? Why wasn't he here? He promised that he would be here! Anger combined with confusion, and she gripped the chair tightly as the room seemed to spin around her.

"I'll be your doctor from now on. My name is Ruben Moore. What I'm going to have you start is Latuda along with some klonopin for the anxiety. It will act as a mood stabilizer; the Latuda should help you sleep better."

"What?" She struggled to make sense of what he was saying. It felt like the wind had been knocked from her lungs. "What was I taking before?"

He looked down and fingered through some pages then looked up at her, "A placebo. Sugar pill. No medication in it."

Sarah laughed dryly and shook her head, "No no no… I've been taking some medicine. Especially at night to help me sleep. It worked."

He raised his eyebrows and looked back down at the file and scanned over a few lines and pursed his lips. "It doesn't show anything about you needing a sleep aid."

Sarah glared at him, "You're messing with me right? I've been taking a pill to help me sleep and dream. Doctor Robin has been documenting everything and been discussing my…" She stopped swallowing thickly.

When she hesitated, Doctor Moore gently prodded her. "Your...?"

She gulped down the lump rising in her throat. Sarah didn't know if she should tell him everything that has been going on. Her head spun, thoughts chasing each other madly. The effects of the injection were still faint in her veins, making it difficult to focus. Trying to hide her rising confusion, she looked away quickly and stared at the wall. Everything in the office was different. The desk. The walls. Even the damn clock that ticked away the minutes with maddening loudness. Still refusing to look at him, her voice was barely above a whisper when she finally spoke. "What I went through was real. I don't care what you think. What happened really did happen and he was here. He was helping me."

Doctor Moore folded his hands together and waited for Sarah to finish her breathless tirade. When she stopped speaking, he considered his next words carefully. "When you say it happened, are you talking about the incident five years ago? Where some magical being took your baby brother?"

"Yes." Sarah said pitifully. "It was the Goblin King. Jareth. He was here. He has been here."

He nodded his head, "And what has he been doing?"

Sarah blinked and leaned back slowly, "He's been listening to me. He's been helping me. He made me feel like I wasn't crazy. I'm not crazy. I didn't know it was him at first but then I put pieces together and found out it was him. He's been visiting in my dreams."

"And what has he been doing in your dreams?" Doctor Moore looked down and picked up a pen and started to write down notes.

Sarah blushed and watched the pen as it moved in scribbles. "He's been showing me something, trying to tell me something. I still don't understand fully what he's doing." She furrowed her eyebrows and pouted out her lower lip, struggling to make sense of her thoughts. "He was showing me that it really did happen. They are everywhere actually. They could be here, in this office!"

The doctor looked up and raised his eyebrows, "Who could be here?"

"The goblins."

He looked back down and scribbled some more and then looked back at her, "Do you see them right now?"

She shook her head negatively, "They hide. That's what they do. They listen in on conversations. But they have got to be here right now. They are waiting for me to say something…" she looked away and down at her hands. What were the right words? What could she say to make Jareth appear? He said all she had to do was make a wish.

"What are they waiting for you to say?"

Sarah shook her head, "The last time I said the right words he took my baby brother away."

He scribbled down what she said and put the pen down and let out a sigh. "Okay well… I think what we are going to do is put you through a series of ECT's. We'll start tomorrow morning."

Sarah raised her eyebrows, "What?"

He closed the file, clearing his throat, deliberately placing his pen in its holder. "Electroconvulsive Therapy. It's a series of electric shocks to your brain. Don't worry Sarah, you'll be asleep for that part, and they'll just be minor shocks. But it should help you with your… hallucinations."

Sarah laughed dryly, "Hallucinations? They aren't hallucinations. They are real."

He nodded slowly, "To you, they seem real. To you they are real. But that's not the truth. They are nothing but hallucinations and we are here to correct that. I can't believe you've gone this whole time untreated. But you will be taken care of now, don't worry about that."

Sarah shook her head slowly and felt tears in her eyes, "But I don't want…"

Doctor Moore stood up and walked around and stood next to her and helped her stand up. "We are at the point where we have to take these steps. It seems drastic, but it's the quickest way to help you."

Sarah looked at him horrified and shook her head, "I really don't want to."

He patted her hand as he walked her to the door. "You'll start the new medications after you eat your dinner tonight. You have to take it with food, otherwise you could feel sick. You should start feeling better soon as your symptoms start to stabilize."

"But I don't need it! I'm okay! I'm not crazy. Jareth was here. He's probably—"

"Sarah, he is not real."

A tear slipped from her eye and fell down her cheek. "He is."

"I'll see you later. But until then… be safe and try to think happy thoughts."

She was alone in the hallway, too stunned to even cry anymore.


	8. When Two Are One

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for the reviews and follows! I'm sorry about posting this later than what I thought I was going to have it up. But it's a long chapter. Thank you FantasyDreamer06 for fixing it up and making that much more magical.

Please review when done!

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

When Two Are One

"Son of a bi—"Jareth's roar was covered by the small goblin's scream as he kicked him across the room.

Everything was going according to plan! He'd been so close to having Sarah make the wish. He had been in the middle of showing her everything he'd ever wanted for her, everything he'd felt and kept locked inside for so many years, and then...then she'd woken up before he could see it through to the end. Somehow, he'd ended up back in the underground. Immediately he tried getting back to the hospital- she must be feeling so abandoned. Nothing. It was as though there was something blocking him.

"S-Sire!" A meek goblin cried out.

Jareth's mismatched eyes went to the squeaking goblin and his lips curled back in a cruel line. "I have no time for you!" He kicked that goblin across the room as well.

He turned his back to the goblins and stared at the wall. He gave a hefty glare at it and if looks could kill…

"I was _so_ close!" He shouted to no one.

His Sarah was probably angry and frightened now. How long has it been since she woke up? A week? Two weeks? Time moved so differently between their worlds. It didn't matter. Any length of time was too long. Who knew what that damnable hospital would do to her without him there? All of his work with her… all the time he had spent to just help her feel comfortable around him... to realize his love for her...

" _Kiss me."_ Sarah's voice still rang through his ears.

Jareth let out a groan and turned and paced to his throne. He stood before it, glaring. He didn't feel like sitting. He felt like torturing someone. Anger and disappointment clawed like beasts within his chest, warring with so many other emotions he couldn't put words on. His work would down the drain and Sarah would begin to forget once more.

What had caused this? Why did it happen now?

He quickly turned on his heel and glared at his subjects. The creatures were cowering behind objects, fearful of making a sound and incurring his wrath. Some of them were trembling. A few, trying to mask their fear, shakily brought their cups up to their mouths to drink their ale. He snorted and looked away, tapping on his lower lip in thought.

Something was blocking him from going up there. Something wanted to stop him from seeing his Sarah. Quickly he conjured a crystal, somewhat relieved to find he could still watch her through the glass orb. But this was far from enough. He needed to speak to Sarah in person. He needed to hear her say the words; not just any words- the right words. How else was he going to get her out of there?

He needed answers, and he needed them now. He needed to know why he was being stopped from going above, to Sarah. Normally he was free to go anywhere he desired, but now something was blocking his power, limiting his freedom.  
Without regard to where he was going, Jareth took off down the long hallway. He stopped in his tracks when he reached a particular door. It was her room. The one that he had prepared for her for when she came back, for good. Sighing, he opened the door.

Instead of seeing the bedroom he was greeted with a forest.

The door closed behind him with a final thud but he didn't look back, too confused to be concerned. Where had this come from? He looked around, the forest lush and healthy, humming with activity. There was a unique sort of music the forest was making. Crickets, birds, squirrels, and even wolves could be heard in the depths of the trees. They all called to him and made their own music that put peace in his heart. Despite the beautiful serenity that soothed his anger, restlessness stirred within him. He needed Sarah. Somehow, he knew the answer he sought would be here.

"Why can't I see her?" He called.

No one answered. He took a few steps forward, making slow progress down the green path before him. In the branches on his left, he saw a large snake on a tree limb, its tongue flickering out as it peered at him. He looked away and kept walking. Intent on a destination he didn't know, he failed to notice that the creatures of the forest were watching him and flocking closer.

When he came to a clearing, he stopped. A creek bubbled through a beautiful glade, unnaturally brilliant in its clarity. Everything went quiet as he stepped into the space, the sounds of the forest halting. A heartbeat of absolute stillness passed. In the silence, the dull thuds of slow, deliberate footsteps seemed to echo. Whatever it was, it sounded large. Looking around, he saw nothing at first. Returning his gaze to the front of him, somehow a large elk had appeared and was now standing on a rock in the creek. It stared at him, a soft glow emanating from its chestnut fur.

Jareth held his breath as he watched the creature. It bowed its head toward him, its large antlers pointed respectfully in his direction. Jareth mimicked the movement, waiting with bated breath to see what this creature would do.

"You've come for answers." A baritone voice came from the animal.

Jareth released the air from his lungs, eyes widening in surprise. He was quite certain that he'd never encountered this creature. What was it? It had to be something powerful. He could feel its magic emanating off it in waves, filling the glade completely. It dwarfed his own abilities in comparison. "Yes."

"You have no power over the girl."

"Yes, I know." Jareth said slightly annoyed.

The creature shook his head. "Impulsive child. You do not understand. You were gaining power over her. That can not be allowed." It said patiently.

Jareth raised his eyebrows. The elk was speaking, but its lips never moved. Its blue eyes looked wise and old. "Who are you?"

The elk considered the goblin king carefully. "I am what holds your kingdom together. I control nature and all its creations. I am beauty. I am love. I am…. What I am."

Something niggled in the back of his mind. A myth, one older than the Labyrinth itself. He spoke slowly to the creature, choosing his words carefully. "You're saying you are the creator?"

"Yes." it stated simply.

There was some snickering to his side, and Jareth looked away from the elk briefly to see a variety of fairies giggling at him from their spots on flowers or lilacs in the creek. He turned his attention back to the Creator. "Why have we never met until now?"

"You have never needed my wisdom until now."

Jareth tilted his head to the side slightly, "How is it that I have never known of your existence?"

"I am old. I could be considered a myth but I am as real as you are. As real as _she_ is."

Jareth nodded slowly and lifted his hand and brought it to his chin and rubbed his lower lip with his gloved fingers. "So why is it that I can not go to her?"

"You have put your will and power over her, but she must decide on her own to accept. She must make the decisions. I will not allow you to interfere with fate. You have watched over her long enough."

Jareth's lips pulled back in a snarl, "She needs me. She is going through too much!"

The elk moved its head to the side and looked back at Jareth, "You have done all that you could. You have used too much magic in the above; people were starting to notice. I had to erase memories. I had to wipe your time away… as if you were never in there to begin with."

"That's going against everything I have done!" he roared.

The creator continued, in spite of his outburst. "She remembers. Hers remains."

Jareth stopped, lowering his hand down to his side. Hope rose within in his chest. His heart fluttered and his stomach started to knot. "She will summon me then?"

"That I do not know. Time is by your side. I will allow your creatures...your...goblins... to listen to her. But you may not appear aboveground until she has chosen."

Jareth shook his head, "It all makes no sense!"

The elk started to move off the rock and back away. "Say what you must." It said patiently, unfazed by his outburst. He turned, heading back into the long grass by the bank of the water. It turned so it was side ways, looking ahead before then glancing back at Jareth. "Should you need me…"

Jareth watched as it slowly walked off and into the distance, becoming enveloped by greenery. It all made no sense but at the same time it did. He had abused his own magical abilities by trying to gain power over Sarah, the one thing that he was not supposed to have power over without her saying the right words, and now the creature… this… this God like creature was stopping him from traveling aboveground.

Jareth turned around and walked back on the path and listened as the music started to play again as the creatures resumed their noises. The fairies joined their chorus. Some laughed. Some cheered. And some cried. Eventually he reached the door that had led him here, and he stepped through it. Firmly he shut it behind him, relieved that he was back in the hallway of the castle. Quickly he went back to the throne room.

The goblins froze as he walked in, trying to gage his mood.

He pinned the nearest one with a fierce glare. "Go aboveground and listen for Sarah to say the words." Jareth demanded, his voice resonating.

They all blinked, then started to cheer. Their King was back.

"She must say the right words." Goblin number one said.

"Master misses hers." Another said.

Jareth's thin lips curled back in a smile. She will say the words. He had told her all she needed to know. She would remember.

Constantly she was shivering and trembling. She couldn't tell if she was cold or the medication but honestly, she couldn't tell the difference anymore. Her muscles were just spasming and she couldn't do anything about it. Her mind jumped from thought to thought, never able to settle on a single idea or even word for more than a moment before it would vanish. Her mind would go blank at random times and she would be unable to summon words as her brain refused to function. She barely ate. The nurses and her new doctor were constantly criticizing her, telling her she had to eat at least three hundred and fifty calories with her medicine. But she just couldn't stomach it. Food made her nauseous.

She looked down at her plate of cold eggs. Her stomach rolled in rebellion just from looking at them. She'd just finished another ECT treatment. Her doctor had been right; they did put her to sleep for it. They put in an IV in her arm and made her take a shot of gross medicine- it was sharp and disgustingly tart. Her mouth would become dry and her tongue stick to the top of her mouth afterwards. When it was time to begin, everyone surrounded her. They'd lie her backwards onto the bed and put a mask over her nose and mouth. Through the IV, they'd injected the sleeping medicine. She could feel it burning its way through her blood stream for a split second before her world went completely dark.

All she wanted to do was sleep. She didn't want to be bothered; she simply didn't have the energy to deal with anyone. Slowly, the elation she'd felt from Jareth's arrival dulled to a tiny flicker as she began to lose hope. The meds were having the opposite effect on her- Sarah was seeing things that shouldn't be, her emotions rioting uncontrollably. Outbursts of screaming followed by episodes of uncontrollable crying were her new normal. Her doctor would say she was having a 'psychotic breakdown'. In response, he continued tinkering with her medications, each change bringing a fresh new hell of side effects. Once, she'd looked down at her hands and was horrified to discover that they'd transformed into octopus tentacles. When she'd freaked out, she was taken to the solitary confinement.

Her head lolled forward and she felt a little drool come out of her mouth. She made no moves to wipe it away. Her focus was solely locked onto the only thing that still anchored her to some semblance of reality. Slowly she brought her eyes down to her tightly clenched fists, loosening her white knuckles the tiniest of bits to reveal the object she held so dearly. The mismatched colored scarf. Quickly she closed her hands around it again. No one could see it. She had kept the items safely hidden and she made sure that no one knew she had it. Footsteps came towards her, and she reluctantly dragged her gaze upwards to see who was coming towards her.

"Sarah, you need to eat." The nurse chided. Sarah couldn't recall this woman's name. It wasn't Jackie.

Sarah stared at her stomach, her eyes refusing to rise any higher to allow normal eye contact. "I'm…I'm not hungry." She mumbled out.

"Sarah, you must eat." The nurse's hand came out and shoved the tray closer to her.

Sarah closed her eyes and shook her head. "Not hungry. Puke." She whispered breathlessly.

"You're going to puke?" The nurse asked quickly.

Sarah nodded slowly. "If I eat, I will puke."

The nurse sighed, annoyed. Grabbing the still-full tray, she walked away, leaving Sarah alone once more. Slowly Sarah opened her eyes and stared at the empty spot where her tray used to be. Her Thoughts trailed back to Robin… no, Jareth... as tears began to form and blur her vision. She had tried so many times to call for him. She had cried. She had pleaded. But he had not appeared. He had not taken her away as she'd hoped. She closed her eyes, trying to prevent the tears from spilling over, but several leaked and left damp trails down her cheeks regardless. Why wasn't he saving her? She had called for him. Hadn't she said the right words?

"Jareth." She whispered. "Please."

She waited a second. Then two. She opened her eyes and saw she was still in her seat at the table in the damned hospital. A small whimper escaped her lips, and she covered her mouth as a sob threatened to escape. Another cry left her, and Sarah got up as fast as she could before she could break down. She made her way to her room, closing the door behind her as she fell onto her bed.

"Jareth." She cried out, finally allowing herself to succumb to the bitter disappointment and pain ripping her heart into pieces.

She cried into the scarf, burying her face in it. Clinging to the fabric was the sweet, stale smell of the magic and musk. Of him. Sarah cried until her medications forced her into a dark, dreamless sleep.

"How are you feeling today, Sarah?" Doctor Moore asked gently.

Sarah glanced around the room and noticed all the changes. The wallpaper was a dark brown, and Jareth's warm wooden oak office desk was now a sterile steel and glass table. The clock on the wall was gone; instead, there was a digital clock on the desk. She didn't like the changes. In fact, she hated it. Everything was too clean. They had erased Jareth completely, everything she had loved about him stripped away. She sucked in her lower lip and looked at the doctor, who was still watching her expectantly. Her response was automatic. "Fine."

He raised his eyebrows and nodded slowly, "Fine? Just fine?" She could see in his eyes that he didn't believe her. To be honest, she didn't blame him. She probably looked horrible. She hadn't bothered to touch her hair in days, and dried drool was probably still stuck to her chin. Her eyes were red from crying, dark circles bruising the pale skin under her eyes. Of course he wouldn't believe her when she said "fine".

Sarah nodded, unwilling to speak to this man. He was nice enough, but one more medication change was one too many. "Peachy." She lied.

"Sarah, it's best we are honest with each other. I heard you were in your room all day… crying might I add."

Sarah quickly looked away and played with her fingers. She'd wanted to hold onto her scarf, but she'd left it back in her room. Worrying her lip, she sincerely hoped no one would find it while she was here. But it was safer there than in this office. Knowing he was waiting for a response, she shrugged. "I tend to do that a lot these days."

"But before you weren't." He stated more than asked.

She shrugged again and picked at her nails, deciding to be honest. She didn't have the strength to lie. "I miss him."

"Ah. This… Goblin King. Or Robin."

She stared down at her nails, chewed down to the quick and stayed quiet. Maybe if she just didn't talk about him, he would stop these treatments. Maybe then she wouldn't be so heavily medicated. She felt so numb and exhausted.

"Sarah, you have to know he's not real."

Sarah looked up at him and glared, "He is."

He smiled gently at her, "Sarah, I thought these medications and treatments were helping. It seems you are still having these delusional thoughts. Still, you haven't seen him? So the hallucinations must have at least gone away."

She still glared at him and looked back down at her hands. "I have faith."

Even as the words left her lips, doubts plagued her. Did she still have faith? By now, she'd wished and wished and wished- but nothing had happened. He hadn't appeared. He hadn't taken her away. What was she to believe? Over and over again she'd said the words 'Goblin King take me away', with no response. Her shoulders slumped dejectedly.

Her doctor leaned forward, steepling his fingers. "Do you want to talk about it still?"

She shook her head. "Not with you."

"Sarah, we are getting no where if you close up on me." He chided.

Sarah thought she heard something; a rustling coming from the corners of the room. Something was off. It was almost as if she could feel electricity, like static on her skin. The hair on her arms stood up in response. Another sound, this one a mumble. Her eyes darted to the closet, eyebrows nearly meeting her hairline. It couldn't be, could it? She felt her heart race, her stomach twisting into a solid knot. Were they really here? Were the goblins really listening?

She drew her gaze back to the doctor, heart still hammering. "Would you like to know the story?" She asked softly, shifting her gaze again to stare at the closet door.

"Shh." She heard softly from the closet.

"What story?" Doctor Moore asked.

A small smile appeared on Sarah's lips as she turned her head and looked at the doctor. There was a new gleam in her eyes as she began to speak. "Once upon a time, there was a girl who was locked away declared insane. She had pleaded with her doctors that she was not crazy. The king of goblins loved the girl, you see, so he gave her certain powers."

She heard hissing and shushing from the closet. The doctor seemed oblivious to the noise. How could it be that he couldn't hear them?

"She had spent too long in the hospital and did everything she possibly thought she could do to get out. Then one day…"

She stood up, watching the doctor's reaction. His eyes widened and he leaned back, concerned for what her next actions could be. "Sarah, what are you doing?"

She smiled, "Then one day, she'd had enough. So the goblins said, 'Say the right words'." She said, mimicking the high-pitched, immature tone of a goblin.

"She's going to say the words." She heard one hiss.

"Sarah, please have a seat. You need to calm down and focus on reality. The goblins are not real." Doctor Moore said in a serious tone.

She shook her head, continuing in spite of his interruption. "So the girl thought it over. She had tried multiple times and it never worked. But then she realized what she should have known sooner. Things had changed. Times had changed. She was no longer a child, but an adult. So, one day, after she was exhausted from treatment after treatment, unable to endure the side effects anymore, she looked at her doctor right in the eye…"

"Sarah…" he warned.

"I can bear it no longer! Jareth! Where ever you are! I wish to be by your side…right NOW."

Silence.

Sarah looked around breathless, feeling torn apart when she didn't see anything happen. She looked at her doctor who was looking back at her with a very concerned expression. "Why didn't it work?" She whispered. "It should have worked."

The mutterings from the closet continued. She could have sworn she heard one give an exasperated groan of "That's not it!"

"Sarah, I think you need some time alone." Doctor Moore stood up and started to walk around the desk, apparently intent on showing her out of the office.

She shook her head and let out a sob, "I wish to be with Jareth, right now." She cried out desperately.

Doctor Moore stopped. Thunder cracked and the lights went out. She screamed and covered her face with her hands, her body trembling as wind whipped violently around her. The ground beneath her shifted abruptly, a terrified sob ripping itself from her throat as she held herself tightly. She heard footsteps coming closer, and she squeezed her eyes shut tighter. She didn't want to see Doctor Moore's face looking at her with that kind expression. She didn't want to hear his new idea for treatment. She just wanted everything to stop. She just wanted Jareth.

But the voice that said her name wasn't Doctor Moore's deep bass. No, this voice was filled with tenderness, caressing her name lovingly as it passed his lips with a slight British lilt. "Sarah."

The wind died down, Sarah's heart halting as sobs wracked her bony frame. She heard her name over her own tears, barely daring to hope as her breath hitched in her throat. Slowly, she removed her hands from her face, daring a glance around. She wasn't in the doctor's office anymore. Instead, she found herself crumpled on a hard stone floor. Rising to her feet, she realized immediately where she was, and her heart began to drum painfully against her ribs. She was standing in the throne room. But then...where was...

Quickly she spun, and he was there. She shouldn't have been surprised to see him standing beside her, snaking one arm around her hollow waist, his touch warm and soothing to her starved soul as he worshiped her with his soft mismatched eyes. Her own green eyes went wide, her mouth dropping open and snapping shut again at the glorious sight of him. She didn't know if she should scream or laugh or cry.

A combination of all three broke through, and she collapsed into him. Sarah clung to him like he was her lifeline as she sobbed, taking gasping breaths as she struggled to get air into her lungs past the tears flowing turbulently down her face.

"Hush now." He soothed, stroking her back as he held her close. She'd lost so much weight since he had last seen her. It was disturbing to feel the sharp ridge of her spine beneath his gentle touch. Just what had they done to her? He tamped down his anger, focusing instead on soothing Sarah, brushing away the tears coursing freely down her face as best he could as she continued to gasp for air and tremble in his arms. It wrenched at his heart that he hadn't been there for her. But she was here now, and that was all that mattered. She had finally said the right words.

"Why did you leave me!?" She screamed through a sob, beating a fist weakly against his chest.

Jareth didn't answer and she continued to cry until her quaking knees gave out. Falling limply against him, his arms were the only thing holding her upright as tears continued to fall steadily down her face. She offered no resistance as he swept her effortlessly into his arms. Again, he was struck by how small she had become in his absence. As he walked with her across the room, he mentally promised retribution to whoever had done this to her. A wave of anger and protectiveness rushed through him as he held her helpless form tightly against his chest. No one would ever hurt her again. Carefully, he settled her gently into his lap as he sat on his throne, pulling her close and tucking her head under his chin. He'd known Sarah long enough to understand that now was not the time for words. Gently he ran his fingers through her hair to soothe her until her tears abated. Again he cursed the Creator for keeping him away from her.

Weakly Sarah held onto his loose white ruffled shirt, desperately trying to pull herself together as the warmth of his body seeped into hers. He was here. She wasn't dreaming, was she? Trying to soothe herself against the rising panic that this could all just be a dream, she breathed deeply, taking in his scent. He smelled like spices, the distinct smell of magic underlying his masculine musk. She loved it and hadn't realized just how much she missed it. Closing her eyes, she nuzzled the side of his neck as her breathing finally resumed a steady rhythm at the familiar and comforting scent.

"Better now?" He asked softly.

She nodded slowly, her voice soft and hoarse. "Yes."

Sarah didn't know how long they stayed like that, but she could have remained there with him forever. Absorbing his warmth and his scent, feeling his gentle touch calming her, reassuring her that she was safely within his embrace. Her mind began to collect itself as relief settled in, warm happiness beginning to wrap itself around her heart. She was free. Jareth ran his free hand up along her side, gently hooking a finger beneath her chin to bring her gaze to his. Her thoughts scattered as their eyes met. Oh, how she'd missed those mismatched eyes. His voice soothed her, sweeter than warm honey. "Let's get you settled. Perhaps a bath?"

Shyly, she looked away. The way he looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen was too much. She still had tears in her eyes, and she knew that her nose had been running as well while she cried. Sarah was sure that she looked awful, especially compared to his flawlessness. But he looked down at her lovingly, like she was by far the most precious jewel he had ever laid eyes upon. Slowly, she nodded. "Yes."

Reluctantly she stood up and backed away from him, giving him ample room to rise. Placing a hand on the small of her back, he gently directed her to the way out of the room. They turned left down the hallway, his footsteps reassuringly solid 'thuds' behind her. She still looked over her shoulder to him to make sure he was still there, part of her still worried that she'd wake up again in that awful hospital.

He smiled at her, lengthening his stride until he was by her side. Looping an arm around her, he continued to lead her down the hall with his hand resting gently on her waist. One more right turn and they halted in front of a door that she vaguely recognized. It was her room.

She stopped, pausing as the pushed open the door. Sarah hesitated as he walked further into the room. A moment of panic gripped her when he vanished out of her sight through another door on the left. What if she never saw him again?!

"Jareth!" She gasped out, fear lending speed to her feet as she ran to find him.

He tilted his head in bemusement at the wide-eyed fear in her eyes as she barreled into the room. Pulling his hand away from a lever, she watched as water poured into a tub roughly the size of a queen-sized bed. Behind the tub, there was a glass window that overlooked the Labyrinth. Reaching for a bottle of something sweet-smelling, he began to add it to the steaming water. He gave her a gentle, teasing smile. "I'm still here, love."

Her relief was so great, her body trembled as she tried to slow the pounding of her heart. Wrapping her arms around herself, she fought to keep from falling apart in front of him again, swallowing hard against the lump in her throat. Her skin crawled at the thought of him vanishing again as she watched as the bathtub continued to fill.

Corking the small bottle of oil, he turned to her. "Get in the water, precious. I'll still be here waiting for you." He said softly. She watched as he came closer to her, his eyes searching hers as he stopped inches away.

Tilting her head to look into his face, she asked "Is this a dream?"

His lips quirked upwards, one of his hands reaching out to tuck a rogue strand of hair behind her ear. "No. This is real."

She nodded and felt her lips tug with a return smile. Her eyes followed him as he left her alone, closing the door softly. The water beckoned her with its sweet scent and steaming surface. How long had it been since she'd had a real bath? Undressing herself, she carefully put one foot in the water and almost moaned when the heat hit her. The hot water was heavenly, and without further hesitation she sunk into the relaxing warmth.

She leaned her head back against the tub, really moaning this time as the tensions began to unwind themselves in her body. This was perfect. She hadn't realized that she needed this so badly. The fragrant oils that Jareth had put in reminded her of incense and magic, and of his own comforting musk that she adored so much. Slowly she dunked under the water and stayed for a few seconds before she resurfaced.

The bathroom was still empty when she came up, and she was struck by sudden fear. What if this was all some kind of dream or hallucination? Another cruel side effect of the medications? She looked to the door and nibbled on her lower lip. If this was a dream, she wanted to be with him as much as she could before she woke up. If it wasn't, she needed him near her to reassure her that this was real, and that she really was here. She felt like a child, scared without her guardian to keep her safe.

"Jareth?" She called, a hint of hesitation in her voice

The door opened a crack, the King remaining respectfully on the other side. "Yes, Sarah?"

She covered her breasts, even though they were under the water. Her lower lip would become raw if she chewed on it any harder. "I…I want you in here." A hot blush rose in her face as the words left her lips.

He raised his eyebrows, "Do you know what you are asking?"

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "I can't stand the feeling that this could all just be a dream...that I could wake up at any moment... Please… don't leave." She begged softly, as her head dropped.

She heard the door close, and she figured he must have left. But then she started to hear clothing material shuffling. She slowly opened one eye and saw him undressing. Heat rose to her face again and she quickly shut her eye once more, staying silent as he undressed and slowly made his way into the bath.

She heard him sigh, the water sloshing slightly as he sat down. She opened her eyes, blushing hotly once more as she saw him watching her, bare chest glistening with moisture. Averting her gaze, she looked over to the glass window that was behind the bathtub. It overlooked the scenery outside, sunlight cheerfully highlighting the hedge maze below. Flowers covered the bushes, making them appear almost as though they were coated delicately in snow from the soft white blossoms.

"Is it summer?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Spring actually."

She smiled and stared outside. She could clearly see the city, and the Labyrinth beyond it, stretching for what seemed like eternity. "What month is it? Do seasons work the same here as they do in my world?"

Jareth grinned a little at her curiosity. "Mostly. It is currently March here."

She stayed silent and watched as goblins went to and fro with their every day life. She eventually turned her head and looked at Jareth, who was still watching her. She blushed and gave him a shy smile. "Did you have all of this planned out?"

"For the most part."

She furrowed her eyebrows and stared at Jareth, hurt flashing in her eyes briefly. "Even the part where you disappeared on me?"

He shook his head. "No. Not that part. The creator…the labyrinth itself prevented me from going to you. I had no power over you. Or at least, I was not intended to."

Something in the way he said that caught her attention. "What do you mean you _had_?"

He smiled a cocky smile, "You wished yourself to me, Sarah. You gave me power over you. I could not get you out of that gods-forsaken hospital otherwise."

She tilted her head and slowly lowered her arm away from her breasts. "What does that mean then?"

His eyes didn't flicker downwards to her exposed chest; he just continued to meet her gaze levelly, his expression serious. "That means you agreed to be my queen."

Sarah sputtered, her heart racing at his blunt statement. "Y-Your queen?"

He nodded once. "Yes."

She looked away and looked down at herself, thoughts churning. How could she be his Queen? Critically she looked down at her body, which was weak and scrawny from the lack of food for the past few weeks. Her ribs clearly showed through her skin, her stomach hollow. Whatever Jareth had put in the water had also made it cloudy, but still she found herself wanting to cover up, her hands automatically moving to hide the juncture between her legs. But really, who was she kidding? He'd seen all of her naked already. There must be something about her that he found pleasing, especially if he intended on making her...Queen... her thoughts stuttered at that word, the seriousness of that title weighing heavily on her. And yet, if it meant she could stay here with Jareth, she would happily accept. Nodding slowly she looked back up at him. "I'll take it then. If that means I don't go back there." Her voice cracked, tears threatening to erupt once more from her eyes.

He shook his head, "I will never let you go back there, Sarah. I promise."

She nodded and rubbed at the liquid threatening to spill from her tear ducts once more. "Will I ever be able to go back aboveground?"

"But of course." He said soothingly. "I can take you anywhere you please."

Her fears melted away, leaving behind a warm swelling of joy in her chest. "Anywhere?"

He nodded. "Anywhere."

A wide smile spread across her face, and she threw her arms around him, forgetting for a moment their current nudity in her exuberance. The warm press of their bodies sliding against each other quickly made her remember where they were, and she pulled away as a hot blush burned her ears. "I'm sorry."

He smiled, a little teasingly. "No need to be Sarah. I rather enjoyed that."

A mortified heat ran from the crown of her hair all the way to her toes, and she almost dove under the water to hide herself once more before his chuckle made her realize he'd only been teasing. Sheepishly she took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly as her heart slowed itself. Looking for a distraction, her own long dark locks caught her eye as it floated in the water. "I need to wash my hair."

He turned, reaching for a bottle and handed it to her. She examined it, but there was nothing to give away what it was. It was simply a plain glass bottle, stopped with a cork. Glancing at Jareth curiously, she opened it. Bringing it close to her nose and taking a whiff, she almost burst into tears of happiness. "This smells amazing!"

"It's made for you."

She looked at him and smiled. "Thank you."

He nodded, looking away as she began to pour the soap into her hand.

She went to business with shampooing her hair, rinsing it out and finding another bottle filled with what seemed to be conditioner. Delightedly she worked it through, savoring the instant difference in the texture of her hair. When she felt like she was finished she moved towards Jareth, who'd patiently been waiting for her to complete her washing from the opposite side of the tub.

"I'm ready to get out."

He nodded, "As you wish."

He stood up and she looked away quickly, waiting until he'd secured a towel around his waist before looking back at him. Jareth was holding a large towel out for her as a screen, his head turned politely away as he waited. His consideration was touching and sweet. Careful not to slip, she stepped out of the tub and wrapped herself with the large red towel, reveling in the soft fluffiness of it.

"You go on and dress." Jareth pointed to the door. "I will be back."

She looked at him and was about to ask him not to leave, but then she realized that he probably wanted clean clothing as well. Reluctantly she nodded her acquiescence, chewing on her lower lip as he vanished. Stepping into the bedroom, there already was an outfit waiting for her on the bed.

It was a simple outfit. Jeans with a ruffled white blouse, simple socks and shoes. Something comfortable that she would have worn as a teenager, but still nice even for her more matured taste in style. Drying off quickly, she changed into the clean clothing before sitting down on the large bed to wait for Jareth to return as promised.


	9. So Baby Pull Me Closer

**A/N:** Thank you all for the reviews! We are really enjoying them. Thank you FantasyDreamer06 for fixing this up. Also I'd like to say that I do not take any credit of the song at the end. It all belongs to David Bowie.

Please be kind and leave a review!

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

So Baby Pull Me Closer

Sarah's face lit up when she saw Jareth walk in her bedroom. She quickly stood up, fingers twisting together nervously. Her heart picked up speed as she drank him in. He looked so good dressed in dark grey tights with a loose blouse covered by a magenta jacket that accented his broad shoulders. To her starving gaze, Jareth was stunning and so, so magical. Self-consciously she pushed back some hair behind her ear, her tongue darting out to lick her dry lips. She took a deep breath, inhaling to soothe her fluttering pulse before she spoke. "Thank you for the clothes."

He captivated her, filling her vision as he came closer. Stopping in front of her, he gave her a cocky smirk. "I thought you may have wanted to dress in something more comfortable and a bit less…" He tilted his head to the side, deliberately dragging his mismatched eyes slowly down her face, enjoying the red flush that began to spread across her cheeks as he dipped his gaze lower to appreciatively examine the way the fabric draped across her chest. Jareth's lips frowned slightly at the way the cloth hung loosely around her concave waist, evidence of her malnourishment. His eyes flickered further downward, admiring the long stretch of her legs, the denim hugging her slender calves and thighs gently. Snapping his eyes back up, his smile widened at the warm red flush that burned from her ears to below the neckline of her shirt. She shivered, her eyes darting away from him as she clasped her hands behind her back to hide their nervous trembling. He smiled a little more, continuing his thought. "….Well a little less hospital."

Her hands continued quivering; they'd been shaking since she'd gotten here, and not just from nerves. She felt weirdly on edge, and again, it wasn't just from Jareth's presence, although he certainly wasn't helping her feel any more composed. No, this was the after effect of the medications and treatments she had done. Sarah was having a hard time meeting his eyes. "Thank you for being so thoughtful. It means a lot to me."

Without a warning, he reached out and placed a hand on her upper arm. With a firm but gentle tug, he pulled her towards him. Her breathing stopped in her throat and her heart somersaulted at the sudden feel of his firm body pressed against hers. He was so solid, a rock to her spinning senses. Sarah's gaze darted up to his face, eyes wide with anticipation as she waited breathlessly for what Jareth was going to do next. He ran his hand down her arm, lifting her delicate fingers to his lips. He placed a soft kiss on her still trembling hand, mismatched orbs studying the red that seemed permanently burned into her face with gentle affection.

His lips brushed over her skin lightly as he spoke, those eyes still watching her. "Are you hungry?"

For a moment, Sarah couldn't formulate a response. Her attention locked onto his lips- they looked so addicting, promising sinful pleasures. They shimmered as if he had put gloss on, daring her to taste them. Blinking, she realized he was still waiting for an answer. Giving herself a mental shake, she focused on his question. "No. I haven't been able to eat."

He lowered her hand from his lips, keeping his fingers wrapped around hers. "Well… personally I find myself famished. Perhaps we can find something that will appeal to you? I fear you may vanish if we don't get some food in you. My future Queen needs her strength."

She blushed and looked away, looking anywhere but at him at the reminder that he intended for her to be his queen. It was overwhelming, but she offered him a shy smile. "I guess I'll try."

He smiled warmly, giving her hand a gentle tug as he pulled her with him towards the door. They walked hand in hand down the hall and past the throne room where goblins were singing and drinking. Sarah peeked over as they continued by, watching as the creatures ran around gleefully chasing chickens and chugging their ale. She looked back ahead of her, quietly following Jareth's lead.

They went up a winding staircase stairs, then down another hallway. Halfway down the corridor, Jareth led them through a door on their left. Sarah looked in awe at the large room. In its center, there was a long table full of food and plates. Fruits, pastries, meats, desserts...anything Sarah could have imagined was sitting there on the table waiting to be selected for consumption.

"How long has this food been here?" She asked softly.

"Not very long. It's fresh, don't worry about that." He said gently and led her towards the table.

She picked up a creamy egg-shaped plate. She scanned the table for anything that looked appealing. Her stomach refused to be tempted, even though she hadn't eaten her breakfast this morning. Those rubbery hospital eggs seemed like a lifetime ago, even though it had only been a few hours. Glancing at Jareth, she noticed that he continued to watch her closely. She had to try, for him at least. She placed some apple slices and grapes on her plate then prepared to sit down.

Jareth raised an eyebrow at her selection. "Is that all?" he asked, sounding both slightly surprised and dismayed.

She nodded, feeling guilty. "I'm afraid I don't have much of an appetite."

He tsked, picking up a plate himself and loading it with food. She waited until he was done, following him into an adjoining room where there was a large, formal dining table. Sarah watched as he went to the middle of the table and pulled out a chair. She waited for him to sit, but he looked over at her with a questioning arc of his eyebrow.

Her pulse picked up. "Me?"

Jareth nodded. "Yes you."

She blinked, an involuntary "Oh" jumping out of her mouth as she quickly moved to take the indicated seat. As she sat, he pushed the chair in, setting his plate down at the seat next to hers. Sarah watched curiously as he lowered himself into the chair next to hers, eyebrows raised. Why wouldn't he be sitting at the head of the table? Wasn't that the King's spot? She couldn't keep the question in and it left her lips before she could stop herself. "Why are you sitting here?"

He picked up a small piece of cheese, studying it with disinterest before bringing his eyes to hers. A bemused quirk twitched at the corners of his lips as he looked at her with his eyebrows raised slightly, head tilted inquisitively. "Why? Do you not want me next to you?"

She blushed, shaking her head "No, that's not it." Sarah looked down at her plate and shrugged her shoulders, "I just kind of thought you'd be sitting at the head of the table. Since you're the King and all."

Jareth laughed lightly, his hair sliding along his shoulders as he shook his head. "I will sit with you. I do not need to sit at the head of the table at all times just because I am the King. Right now I'm just Jareth, love. Next to you is where I belong, should you need someone to talk to."

Sarah felt another red flush creeping up her neck. Distracting herself, she picked up an apple slice, nibbling on it the tiniest bit. Her stomach churned and protested, but she forced herself to slowly chew, grimacing as she felt it slide down her throat. God, she hated that she had no appetite. The food looked absolutely delicious and Jareth was watching her expectantly. She looked at him again, a sliver of suspicion in her voice as the last time she'd seen him replayed in her mind. "Just talk?" She asked, fingers absently fiddling with another slice of apple.

"Of course." He said soothingly.

She smiled at his efforts to make her feel comfortable as she nibbled on the fruit, despite the protests of her stomach. "What do you want to talk about?" Until now, it had never dawned on her that they hadn't actually talked in person. Well, she had talked to him when he was Robin, but it wasn't the same as facing the Goblin King, free of all disguise. Now he was here, sitting next to her, intimidating and gorgeous all at once.

His gentle voice broke through her thoughts. "How long was it that you were treated… without me there?" He asked.

She put down the apple she'd sort of nibbled on, closing her eyes. How long had it been since he'd vanished? She tried to think of how much time had passed before today. The medications had distorted her sense of reality, making it impossible for her to keep track of how long it'd been since she'd seen him last. She looked back at him, speaking slowly. "I'm not so sure. Two months maybe?"

His eyes hardened and he said something under his breath angrily, but it was too quiet for her to make out. He looked back at her, his eyes softening once more with regret. "What did they do? Did they give you any of their medicines?"

She nodded. "They put me on anti psychotics and medicine for anxiety. They even made me do these… shock treatments. Three times a week."

He looked as if he was struggling with something, his fingers biting into the wood of the dining room table until his knuckles turned white. Alarmed, she watched with concern as his nostrils flared and his hands balled up into fists. Through clenched teeth, he ground out "What… shock treatments?"

She looked away, fearful she must have said something wrong to make him so upset. Reluctantly she continued. "I think they were called ECT. But they put me to sleep and shocked my brain. They did it three times a week." She further explained.

Jareth leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes and breathed through his nose and out through his mouth, fighting against the urge to go up and beat whatever doctor had done such a thing to her senseless. That was possibly the most barbaric thing he had ever heard of. Forcing himself to take another deep breath, he waited several heartbeats until he felt his murderous rage subside. When he felt like he was calm enough, he reopened his eyes again and ensnared Sarah in his gaze. "Well, I have my work cut out for me then. I shall be reversing what they did to you. I'm so sorry, Sarah, that you had to endure such torture in my absence. It wasn't my intention to leave you."

She stared at him in shock. Jareth, King of the Goblins, had just apologized. How often does that happen, she wondered? Flustered, she looked down at her plate, on which still rested a few slices of apples and grapes. She picked at a grape and shrugged, attempting to cloak her discomfort. "It's okay." She mumbled. But she knew it wasn't.

Jareth's hand covered hers, gently pulling it away from the plate and drawing her attention to him. Her green eyes were wide as he brought up his other hand to caress her cheek. "Sarah, love… it's not okay."

Sarah sunk her teeth into her lower lip as tears pricked at the corner of her eyes. This was all just so surreal. It was almost too much for her overloaded, medicated mind to handle. Her scared eyes met his steady blue ones as she gave voice to her concerns. "I'm so scared this is just a dream. That this is just… a hallucination from everything they put me through."

He leaned closer, bringing her face in closer to his with a finger under her chin. "Listen to me, you are not hallucinating. You are not dreaming. You are here… with me. You are safe." There was finality in his tone.

She closed her eyes as he spoke, savoring the sound of his voice. The British-sounding lilt and the different tones, rising and falling lyrically. How his voice would be deep and steady, and then rise in pitch with a few words. She kept her eyes closed as he finished speaking, her voice soft and uncertain. "How can I believe it? How can I be so sure?"

He said nothing, but she heard the chair creak a split second before she felt the soft pressure of his lips meeting hers. Her eyes flew open, body stiffening for a brief second before relaxing into his gentle warmth, eyes fluttering shut. Warmth blossomed across her chest, but before she could even think about deepening the kiss, he pulled away. His hand still softly stroked her cheek, mismatched eyes warm and affectionate as she slowly opened her eyes to look at him. Her heart pounded, a feeling spreading through her that was indefinable, and yet so much more than simple attraction.

"Over time you will begin to believe. Underground is nothing like the world you have grown up in. This is a place of magic and fairy tales. Time through here passes differently than above ground. But you will believe. I will show you."

She raised her eyebrows, "Show me?"

He nodded once, squeezing her hand before bringing it up to his lips for a chaste kiss across her knuckles. "I will do everything I can possibly do to show you that you are awake and here with me. You will sleep and wake up here… you can even dream once more if you wish. I can help you with that, as I did before."

She swallowed the lump in her throat as he mentioned sleeping. The thought that she could wake up back in the hospital sent her heart racing with terror. Giving another hard swallow, she looked back at him. "Dream?"

He nodded, "If you wish to have a dreamless sleep then I can do that. But if you wish to dream of… good things I can make that happen. I can keep nightmares at bay."

She pulled her hand out of his and looked away with a shake of her head. "I—I don't even want to think about dreaming or sleeping. I don't even think I can fall asleep."

"Do you wish for that special pill I always gave you?"

She quickly looked at him with wide eyes, "What? No. No pills!"

He nodded, but gave her a secret smile. "It was never a pill, Sarah." He leaned back in his chair and raised his hand. A crystal appeared with a small flourish. With another flick of his wrist, it turned into a peach that he extended to her. "It's always been this."

She raised her eyebrows and her mouth went dry. "It's always been a peach?"

He nodded, "This is what made you sleep. This is what made you dream of me."

She looked away and looked down at her trembling hands. "Thank you, but I don't want it."

There was a movement from him in her peripheral vision, and when she looked back at him the peach was gone. She licked her dry lips, watching his impassive face. Saying nothing, he turned back to his food and began to eat.

She waited until he was done, not wanting to spoil his meal. Had she said something wrong? Should she just have accepted his offer? His sudden silence was unsettling, yet she found her voice failed her. The mid-morning medications she had taken were still flowing through her system, making it impossible for her to come up with a way to break the silence. Even a simple phrase or question failed to stay in her mind long enough for her say it. Everything in her mind was just blank, and it seemed determined to stay that way.

"Are you done, precious?" Jareth's voice broke through the fog.

She blinked and quickly looked over at him and nodded. "Yeah. I just can't eat." She said sadly.

He gave a short, understanding nod. "Give yourself time. It's little wonder you cannot eat with what has been done to you. You will return to normal in time." Standing, he offered her his hand. Timidly laying her hand in his, she allowed him to lead her out of the room, exiting through a door different than the one they'd entered through.

"I was thinking that perhaps if would be beneficial for you to see your friends. I'd be happy to reunite you with them, if you feel up to it." Jareth said as he led her back down the hall.

Confusion creased her brow. "My friends?" She asked, before the memory returned to her through the fogginess of her mind. Her heart lifted at the thought of them, energizing her. She had friends. Real friends.

"Hodgehead and that big beast." He went on.

Sarah smiled, using the hand not clasped in his to push her hair back over her shoulder. "Hoggle and Ludo." She corrected.

"Yes, well I'm sure they would be happy to see you as well." he said dismissively. Jareth stopped walking just outside of a door, tilting his head and giving her a cocky smile. It stole her breath away, seeing the teasing and affectionate humor dancing over his face. For a moment, she could do nothing but stare at him in wonder. It amazed her that someone like him, someone so perfect and magical, could be in love with her. If this was a dream, she never wanted to wake up.

"I would love to see my friends. Please, take me to them." She said happily.

A soft chuckle escaped him at her eagerness. Opening the door, she followed behind him as they stepped through. Sarah could tell they were somewhere outside of the castle, but she couldn't tell exactly where. The door closed behind her. Glancing around, she noted there was a forest surrounding the edge of a very large clearing, almost the size of the park she played it as a child. "Where are we?"

He looked over his shoulder before turning to face her fully. "Somewhere outside of the labyrinth. Certain doors in the castle can take you to where you desire. We desire to see your friends. This is where they are." He explained.

She nodded, looking away to scan the area for signs of Hoggle and Ludo. A few hundred feet away, there was a little hut with smoke coming out of the chimney. "Is that where they are? How could Ludo fit in there?"

"I'm sure hogsbreath is in there. Ludo must be around somewhere." Jareth said, tugging her along with him towards the rustic cottage.

Sarah giggled each time he said Hoggle's name incorrectly. She knew he was doing it on purpose. Whether he did this to put her at ease or make her laugh didn't matter; she rather enjoyed it and appreciated his efforts to relax her.

"Hoggle." She said softly, smiling up at him.

"Yes." He replied absently, the corner of his own lips quirking.

Within a few moments they were at the door. Raising her big green eyes to his uncertainly, he simply smirked at her. Releasing her hand, he rapped firmly on the wooden door.

They heard a grumble coming from inside, the unmistakable clanging of pots and pans being dropped along with something else, followed by a string of curses. Sarah laughed softly, impatience and excitement making it impossible for her to stand still as she bounced on her feet.

When the door finally opened, Sarah flung herself onto her old friend, sending the unprepared dwarf staggering backwards. "Hoggle!" She cried, squeezing him tightly.

"Wha...?" Hoggle barely managed to croak, falling on his bottom with a dull thud, Sarah on top of him.

"Sarah? Is that you?" He asked shocked as he finally got a look at his exuberant assailant, who was currently hurriedly standing up.

"Yes! Oh Hoggle!" She squealed, pulling him to his feet. She knelt down so they were face to face. "I have missed you so much!"

Hoggle stared at her in shock, completely at a loss for words. He looked over Sarah's shoulder to where Jareth was still standing, idly leaning in the doorway, watching them. Hoggle shivered, not liking the dark look in the King's eyes. He was grateful when Jareth turned his attention fully back to Sarah, the storm clouds clearing as he took in Sarah's happiness. Confused by the shifting moods of his monarch, Hoggle foced back on his friend, who continued to beam at him.

The dwarf shuffled his feet. "I thought you forgot about me."

Tears welled in her eyes and she quickly shook her head in denial, "No! Some things happened and… it's a long story...and well, I'm here now." She sniffled and wiped at her eyes, brushing away the liquid that threatened to spill over.

Hoggle patted her knee, not liking to see her upset. "Well you is here now. We's gots time to talk about it." He looked back at Jareth, worry creasing his already deeply furrowed brow. "But uh, what is Jareth doing with you?"

Said person advanced menacingly towards the dwarf. "You little ungrateful little servant. Are you saying that you are not honored by my presence?" Jareth said, his voice deceptively smooth.  
Sarah laughed, recognizing Jareth's goading for what it was as she wiped away the last of her tears before patting Hoggle on the shoulder, "Relax. He brought me to see you." She glanced back at Jareth. "And you- stop teasing my friend." She commanded playfully, giving the King a radiant smile.

Hoggle looked back at Sarah doubtfully. " _He_ brought you?"

Sarah nodded and laughed again; she was so happy that she couldn't seem to stop the giggles from bursting forth. "Like I said; a lot has happened."

"Er, right." Hoggle said and backed away slowly, "Come on and sit down then. I'll make us some tea."

Sarah stood up straight, eying the small dining table before she looked over at Jareth, then back at Hoggle. "I don't think we'd all fit."

The dwarf glanced at his table, realizing she had a point. Muttering something under his breath, he looked back at Sarah and Jareth. "Rights. Well…" He moved to step out of the cottage to allow room for his guests, edging as far away from the King as possible.

Before he could get very far, Jareth's voice interrupted. "How about I leave you two?" Jareth suggested, looking towards Sarah, ignoring the wide-eyed shock that flashed across Hoggle's face.

Sarah looked back at Jareth, fear and uncertainty at the thought of him leaving flashing in her green eyes. "What?" She squeaked, a little too loudly, the flare of panic she felt revealing itself in her tone.

Jareth put his hands on Sarah's shoulders, looking into her eyes reassuringly. "I won't be far. Spend this time with Hogwart."

"Hoggle." Sarah and Hoggle both corrected at the same time, a ghost of a smile quirking Sarah's lips while the dwarf frowned unpleasantly.

"Yes." Jareth replied amicably, gently running his knuckles tenderly down her cheek. Hoggle gaped at the intimate gesture, his jaw snapping shut as the King's eyes flickered briefly towards him before returning to Sarah. "Should need me, just call my name. I will come…. I promise."

She stared at Jareth and searched his face, warring with herself. She wanted to trust that he would come back for her if she called, and yet the fear that she could be dreaming was still all too real. His blue eyes were sincere, asking her to trust him. Finding what she needed in his loving gaze, she slowly nodded. "Okay."

He gave her a proud little smile. "Right." He let go of her shoulders and slowly backed away, skewering Hoggle with a piercing glare. "If any harm comes to her I'll be putting you head-first into the bog." Sarah rolled her eyes, and Jareth gave her a conspiratorial, playful wink before disappearing into thin air.

For several heartbeats, she stared at the empty space where Jareth had been standing, struggling to control her uncertainty and fear at his absence. A breeze blew some of her hair across her face and she slowly pushed it back, releasing a sigh as she turned to meet the confused eyes of her friend. Timidly she smiled at him, suddenly acutely aware that he'd witnessed her interaction with Jareth. Smiling a little sheepishly, she met Hoggle's dark eyes. "How have you been?"

Hoggle was looking at her like she'd grown a second head, or a third limb. "Er well… fines." He shuffled to his kitchen, motioning for Sarah to join him and have a seat. She took in a deep breath as she followed his directions. There was a lot she would need to fill him in on. She would have to start the beginning of her story of what happened and why she went missing.

He joined her at the table, setting the tray of tea down in front of her and pouring two cups. "So uh… what's going on between you and Jareth?" Hoggle gruffed, looking at her from under his bushy brows.

Sarah squirmed under his stern eyes, blushing slightly as she began her story from the beginning. She told him what happened and everything Jareth had done, minus the more intimate moments they'd shared. Finishing her story, Hoggle was staring at her with his mouth gaping and eyes wide.

"Why'd that rat do all that? Don't make no sense! He's up to something!"

She smiled slightly, unsurprised by his reaction. She inhaled deeply, knowing he probably wasn't going to like what she said next. Watching Hoggle's reaction closely, she said slowly, "I'm to be his queen. He did everything to save me."

Hoggle's eyes widened and his mouth opened and a growl came out. "Oh look what you've done!" He stared at her, gaze unrelentingly stern "Save you? He don't do nuffin' for nobody but himself. You can't be serious about marrying him?!" Hoggle asked, disapproval clearly evident in the deep grooves of his face.

Sarah stared at him, frowning. How could Hoggle not understand, after everything she'd told him? "What do you mean? I'd rather be his queen than be stuck in some insane hospital for the rest of my life!"

Hoggle stomped a foot, "He's no good!"

Sarah rolled her eyes, a smile quirking the corners of her mouth. "Hoggle I may know him a little bit better than you realize. No matter what you think you know about him, he's a good person."

"I do know him! That's why I say he's no good!" He crossed his arms across his chest, obstinately refusing to think of Jareth as anything other than a villain.

Sarah felt her temper start to flare. "He _is_ good, Hoggle." She stated firmly, giving her friend a stern look as she crossed her arms. "If you knew all the things they did to me in the hospital without him there to protect me you'd be cheering Jareth on!"

Hoggle was unmoved by her argument. "He gets in your head! That's what he's good at. He's gotten in yours but good!"

Sarah fumed, feeling her face burn from either anger or embarrassment. Perhaps it was some combination of the two. When she spoke, her words came out clipped and sharp. "Hoggle. He saved me. He's been so, so generous. Even while I was in the hospital… he treated me kindly. He kept me sane in a place that was trying to tell me I wasn't."

Hoggle spluttered, looking away from her. He still didn't believe that Jareth could have been helping her for anything other than selfish reasons. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, struggling for something to say. There wasn't anything she could tell him that would sway her friend from his negative opinion. Finally she gave up with a resigned sigh.

"I know you don't like him, but if you don't believe me then maybe you should watch how he treats me. Actions speak louder than words, right? You saw that he gave us time together. He easily could have just said for me to say hi and then take me back to the castle. He's not keeping me locked away or trapped in a dungeon. I have my own room for God's sake!"

This seemed to break through when nothing else had. "Y-ya do?" he looked back at her with puppy eyes, wanting to believe that Sarah was safe.

She smiled, reaching across the table to touch his weathered hand. "Yes! He's been a complete gentleman. He hasn't tried to touch me or hurt me at all. I know I haven't even been here a full day yet, but I'm sorry Hoggle, I can't help what I feel for him."

"Well…" He raised his eyebrows, "how DO you feel about him?"

Sarah was at a loss for words and she stared at him, unable to respond. How did she really feel for Jareth? Averting her eyes she pushed back a lock of hair from her face nervously. "I—I…" she stumbled over her words and slowly shook her head. "I'm not sure. I just want to be around him all the time. I'm so scared that this all is some amazing dream and I will wake up back at the hospital. I want to believe this is all real, and that this will all be here when I wake up. Plus, God, this is only the first day I've been here. I can't be expected to know something like that so soon, right?" She rambled, the words spilling out of her in a torrent.

Hoggle nodded, patting her knee soothingly. "It's not a dream. Yer here and just as real as me. Just don't let that rat Jareth treat you however he wants." The last part came out as a protective growl.

Sarah laughed and shook her head, "I honestly don't think he's capable of treating me badly."

"Hmph, we'll sees abouts that."

She simply smiled. "I guess we will."

The two friends chatted for a while longer, both reluctant to bring their long-awaited reunion to an end. With one last, lingering hug and a promise to visit again soon, Sarah called for Jareth, returning to the castle at his side.

Later that night, Sarah found herself alone in her room. It had only been with extreme reluctance that she had parted from Jareth, finally allowing him to persuade her to get some sleep. Once he'd left however, she'd been unable to do so. Instead, she'd been tossing and turning in her large bed, looking around the room in the dark. The memory of Jareth's chaste goodnight kiss lingered, reminding her of other times she'd touched those lips with her own. It'd reignited the fire she'd felt before with him, making her tingle with remembered sensation. She rubbed her lower lip, closing her eyes as she thought of his lips brushing over her heated skin. With a groan she reopened her eyes. It was no good. She was filled with a combination of fear and want, making it impossible to relax in the obscenely comfortable bed. The conflicting emotions rioted within her, strangling her. God help her if she were to wake up in the hospital, for she would truly lose her mind if that were to happen.

She turned on her other side, kicking off the cotton sheets in her agitation. No matter how perfect the bed was, there was no way for her to sleep. Her fear was too great, her heart racing too hard. She needed reassurance, another presence to remind her that this really wasn't a dream, and that it would all still be here when she woke up.

Making a decision, she got up from the bed. Absently she straightened her knee-length, oversized sleeping shirt, grateful for Jareth's consideration of her preferences in dress. She padded barefoot across the dark room and exited into the hallway.

The first thought was to find Jareth. She wanted to be with him. It was so odd to her now that she had come to this point where she would find comfort in his presence. Once, she'd been too scared to even speak his name. But as it always had been with the Labyrinth, things were never as they seemed. He wasn't all bad, and he had been so very kind to her. In fact, he'd been her lifeline in the hell that had become her life. She pushed her hair back from her eyes and started to walk down the long hall way. Sarah paused outside of the throne room and stared into the dimly lit large chamber. Goblins were passed out and snoring, their sprawled out bodies littering the floor like extra-large pieces of confetti.  
A smile crossed her face and she shook her head. These goblins seemed more like useless drunks than responsible citizens of Jareth's kingdom. Although, she mused, she might have to try the ale sometime, if they liked it that much. Carefully picking her way around the bodies as so not to disturb them, she crossed the throne room to the stairs on the other side. Last time she was here she'd taken these same steps to rescue her brother. Now, she climbed in search of something vastly different.

The winding staircase eventually led her to another long hallway. She gave a little huff, looking at the corridor with mild annoyance. This place seemed to be a maze of hallways. She began striding forward, hoping to God that she wouldn't end up in the Escher room again. She'd never get out of there and who knows how long it would take Jareth to find her if she ended up trapped in there? Her thoughts halted as a particular door grabbed her attention. She stopped, her heart somersaulting in her chest. Instinctively she knew this was the right place.

Not wanting to wake him, she carefully reached out and turned the knob. The door swung open easily, the dim light from torches in the hallway softly illuminating the room. His room was larger than hers, and in the center was an even larger bed. She could make out his silhouette lying in it, his distinctive wild blonde hair resting on a pillow. Her pulse picked up speed, hesitating for a moment as she considered what she was doing. It wasn't too late- she could still go back to her own room and he would never know she'd been here. But the thought of returning to her empty room, alone with her fears and doubts, quickly steeled her resolve. Before she could second-guess herself any further, she slowly began walking forward, gently closing the door behind her. The room was enveloped in darkness, causing to stop once again.

Softly she whispered his name. "Jareth?"

No response.

Reaching out blindly, she went in the direction of the bed. After several tentative steps, she was relieved when her fingers brushed the finest of satin, and she relaxed incrementally, not realizing until that moment how concerned she'd been about stumbling into it blindly. Carefully she made her way to the opposite side of the bed, slipping between the sheets beside him. Already she felt better. His breathing was steady and reassuringly real in the darkness, the warmth from his body comforting. She moved closer without touching him, close enough that she could feel and see the blankets moving with the rise and fall of his chest.

Letting out a breath of contentment, she closed her eyes. His musky scent drifted to her, soothing her further. Tension began to unwind itself from her muscles and she felt herself finally starting to relax.

So it was a shock to her system when she felt a warm, firm hand rest itself on her hip. A startled gasp escaped her lips, her body jumping involuntarily from the unexpected touch. The momentary panic made her heart pound, her mind racing as she stiffened, a hot flush heating her skin.

"Hush now." He murmured, gently tugging her closer.

Heart still pounding, she shyly brought her hands up and placed them on his chest. His _bare_ chest. Her breathing stuttered, pulse racing for an entirely new reason as she explored the smooth planes of his pecks, reveling in the firmness beneath her fingers. Hearing his breath hitch the tiniest bit, she was emboldened to continue her tentative exploration. Softly, she traced her way down his chest to his stomach, feeling the hard ridges of his abdomen. Jareth was all sinewy muscles, lean and solid. Licking her suddenly very dry lips, she moved to his side, feeling along his hip, frowning slightly as she continued. Her fingers grazed over his firm buttocks and thighs, and she yanked her hand away with a startled gasp. He was naked.

"Oh God!" She choked, pulling away from him in sudden and instant embarrassment.

He laughed softly, refusing to let her escape her torment. Sliding in closer to her, he pulled her against him. She swallowed audibly, her heart hammering, making him laugh a little harder. She hid her face in the crook of his neck in mortification, her face burning hotly. "Are you _trying_ to embarrass me to death?" She grumbled, even as she struggled to not think about how tightly his lean form was currently pressed against her.

"You are rather adorable when you get flustered so." He teased, his hand sliding slowly along her hip, setting her skin on fire where he caressed her. Deftly his hand pushed up her shirt, his palm cupping her bare bottom. She could swear she heard his eyebrow raise, a playful smile in his voice. "Although love, dressed as you are, one would be inclined to wonder who was attempting to embarrass whom." He said devilishly, giving the tiniest of squeezes to the flesh beneath his palm for emphasis.

Mortified, she reached behind her and removed his hand from her bottom, placing it safely back on her hip. "At least I'm wearing a shirt."

"Ah, so that makes you innocent? You should know a young woman wearing no panties and crawling into a man's bed is up to no good. It makes a man think she might have certain...intentions." He teased, his hand wandering to the hem of her shirt once more

She playfully bit his neck, and she laughed when he pretended to be wounded by her bite, giving an exaggerated yelp of pain, much to her amusement. Pulling away from him, she looked into his face, trying to make out his features in the darkness.

He could see her clearly, and could see the dark circles smudging under her eyes. Just why had she sought him out at this hour? Gently brushing a lock of dark hair away from her face, he asked "What's the matter, love?"

She nibbled her lower lip, looking away from him. "I just couldn't sleep."

Gently, he rubbed his thumb along the bare skin of her hip reassuringly. He'd been worried that she would have trouble sleeping. "So you came to seek my assistance?"

"I guess….yes. But not with magic or the peach. I just didn't want to be alone. I don't want to wake up in the hospital."

"You won't." He said gently.

Sarah fell silent, deciding to focus on being here, with him. She enjoyed the gentle touch of his fingers, the way he circled his thumb and would draw little designs on her skin. She closed her eyes and smiled. How was it that she used to be so afraid of him? He had once said he could be cruel too, and perhaps he could. But right now, he was just her gentle Goblin King. She opened her eyes and saw that his were closed. Her gaze travelled to the line of his lips, and without giving it much thought, she closed her eyes and kissed him softly.

He returned the kiss and squeezed her hip gently. She pulled away, her eyes hooded as she reached up and ran her hand through his wild hair. Jareth's soft groan was the only warning she received before he captured her lips hungrily, his hand on her hip travelling to her back to pull her closer.

Her hands found their way back into his hair, fingers tangling in his blond locks as his tongue stroked a fire within her. Against his talented lips, she was sure her inexperience was evident. Her teeth scraped his in her fervor, yet it seemed like he didn't notice or care. She felt his hardness pressing against her, firm and insistent against her hip. His reaction fueled her fire, her body responding instinctively to his as their lips continued to war for dominance.

Gasping, they parted for air. Jareth pressed his forehead against hers, fighting a war within himself. His hand traced from her hip to her back, the hard ridge of her spine giving him pause. It reminded him of her fragile state, both mentally and physically. As much as he wanted her, he would not let her go further just yet. Everything in his body rebelled against this decision, his rigid member weeping for her. Grinding his teeth in frustration, he pulled back, savoring the way she watching him with half-closed, darkened eyes, her lips swollen from the ferocity of the passion that had flared between them.

He groaned, pulling her wandering hands from his own heated flesh in dismay. The disappointment in her luminous eyes was obvious, tugging at his own heart. Gathering her to his chest, he stroked her long dark hair, his voice husky and breathing ragged. "Not yet, precious. Not until you are ready." Jareth reasoned with himself that she still had yet to fully recover from her experience at that damnable hospital. It would be unreasonable and unfair of him to take her like this, in this state. Not until she was recovered from her ordeal and less fragile. He would not take advantage of her momentary weakness, or be accused of doing so.

She ran her hand back around the back of his head and held onto him. "I want to."

Her soft, simple phrase nearly shredded his resolve. "Sarah, I don't want anything clouding your judgment in this. Once you have been healed from all that has been done, I will have you in my bed for more than just a sleepover." He said softly, gently tugging her hand away.

She nodded once, feeling like she was being strangled by her disappointment. Relenting with a sigh, she reached up to toy with his hair, enjoying its silky texture between her fingers. Unfortunately, she didn't realize just how much it was arousing him. But he remained silent, content enough for now to simply allow her to touch him. She continued to twirl his hair around her fingers, occasionally lightly scraping his scalp with her nails. He bit back a moan of pleasure, second-guessing his decision to wait. After all, what harm would it do? Mercifully, she distracted him from her ministrations with a question. "Is there some kind of ceremony to make me your queen?"

"Yes." He said softly, unable to contain a soft moan as she ran her hand down to his ears. Her eyes widened with surprise as she ran her fingers over the pointed tips. Elf ears.

Deciding the ears were question for another day, she returned to her original inquiry. "When will that happen?" She asked nonchalantly.

"It will be soon, but there are preparations that must be made. Time passes through here differently than your world. There are a few things that must be done." His voice sounded husky and he almost moaned when she went back to playing with his hair.

"What all has to be done?"

"When the time is right I will tell you all you need to know. But for now just try to heal. I want you to get used to everything here, to make this your home." He removed his hand from her hip, grasping the hand that continued to comb through his hair. "Love, if you keep that up, I will pounce."

"Oh." She whispered and blushed. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I just want you to be aware of how you affect me. It is incredibly difficult for me to hold back my own desires, particularly with you coming so willingly into my chambers and look at me as you do." He said gently, running his hand down her arm, brushing along the side of her breast and back down to her hip. He was trying so very hard to maintain control, to remind himself that she was still too fragile.

She ran her hand along his arm, comforting herself with his warm presence. She didn't know why she was touching him everywhere. Perhaps it was a way to reassure herself that this really, truly, was not a dream. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh, relaxing into his comforting embrace. "Jareth?" She whispered.

"Yes, precious?" He asked huskily.

"Will you….will you sing to me?" She asked a little embarrassed.

He was quiet for a moment, and she thought that perhaps he would decline. Turning to face away from him, his arm snaked around her waist, tucking her snugly against his body. She smiled, feeling his desire for her evident against her bottom. It thrilled her that she could effect him that way. Squeezing her thighs together against the heat in her loins, she instead focused on the strength of the arms embracing her, the musky scent of him, the safety that came from him and him alone. The heat in her veins cooled as she cuddled against him, securely enveloped in his strong embrace, a different sort of warmth spreading throughout her breast.

She was surprised when his husky voice started to sing softly, crooning a slow tune just for her. His breath tickled the hair by her ear, and she shivered, but didn't move as the words began to flow past his lips.

" _Walking in the snowy street..."_

Smiling to herself, she buried herself deeper into the blankets and him, his wonderful baritone lulling her into a warm cocoon of security. _  
 _"Let me understand..."__

She didn't want to ruin this moment, the tender way he held her, his voice comforting her. Focusing on the vibrations in his chest as he sang, she allowed herself to be surrounded by the protective warmth that was Jareth.

" _Walking in the snowy street_ _  
 _Let me understand_  
 _Drifting down a silent park_  
 _Stumbling over land_  
 _Open up your heart to me_  
 _Show me who you are..."__

"Thank you." She whispered as he continued to sing. Slowly, Sarah drifted off, the King's voice resonating in her dreams.

" _And I would be your slave."_


	10. I'm Doing This Tonight

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the support and reviews! I hope you enjoy this as much as I did. Also I'd like to say that FantasyDreamer06 is the second author of this story. So I suggest going to her page and check out her stories too! Thank you so much.

Disclaimer: I do not own NSYNC and their music. It all belongs to them. I just like their songs.

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

I'm Doing This Tonight

Sarah woke with a start. Her breathing came in short, quick gasps and her heart pounded behind her ribs. She couldn't remember what had startled her awake; perhaps a dream she could no longer recall? Whatever it had been, her first thought when she became conscious was a confused 'where am I?' Slowly she began to take in her surroundings. She was in a large room, in a large bed, covered with satin sheets. She frowned slightly. This was not the typical hospital thing. Hospital sheets were thin and scratchy, not sumptuous and silky. Taking in more of her surroundings, she could see the sun peeking in the large windows, warm light spilling out from behind thick magenta curtains. She could hear the music of birds singing and soft breathing not her own.

She froze, carefully turning her head over her shoulder and slowly maneuvering until she was facing the person that was lying in the bed with her. Jareth. Her heart pounded as she drank him in. He was sound asleep, breathing softly. His face looked beautiful as ever, the sharpness of his features relaxed and peaceful in his slumber, an almost cocky smile on his lips.

Slowly the night before started to replay in her mind and instantly her breath hitched and she felt herself blushing. The Goblin King had finally pulled her from that god-awful hospital and she, unable to sleep, had crawled into his bed. The memory of the way his fingers had played along her thigh had her squirming against the wetness that instantly pooled between her legs, her womanhood throbbing in the way that she knew oh-so well ever since Jareth had first touched her. A hot blush stained her face and she darted her gaze away from him, looking for something to distract herself from the knowledge of his nudity beneath the blankets. Her face blazed even hotter as she recalled way his skin felt beneath her fingertips, warm and firm. Fighting to control her suddenly ragged breathing and racing pulse, she forced her attention onto his gravity-defying hair. The slight glow of sunlight seemed to get trapped in the strands of hair, lending him an ethereal halo. It contrasted perfectly with the richly colored satin he rested on, complimenting his pale skin. He was so perfect it made her heart ache. Reaching out, she toyed gently with a long blond lock, careful not to tug or disturb him. Her eyes slid to the side of his head, a sudden thought occurring to her.

Curiosity niggled at her, overriding her desire as she recalled one of the more peculiar characteristics she'd noticed about him the night before. Unable to resist, she slid her fingertips along the side of his face, gently pushing back some of his hair until she could see his ears. They were, indeed, elf-shaped. Smiling in delight at the confirmation of her memory, she gently rubbed the ear between two fingers, tracing along the pointed tips, marveling at the unusual shape.

"Mmm." He moaned softly.

She stopped her ministrations and glanced at him nervously. His face was still relaxed and he appeared to continue sleeping, although his lips had quirked upwards into a slight smile. Those lips glistened temptingly, taunting her with their nearness. She nibbled on her own lip nervously, suddenly having the urge to taste his once more. Flicking her eyes towards his, she relaxed when she realized he still looked to be sound asleep. Feeling a little bolder, she slid closer until she could feel the warmth of his body against hers. Sarah tried not to think about her current state of dress as she slid quietly towards him. The only barrier between them was her loose shirt, which had hiked up around her hips during the night.

But she didn't let that stop her. She closed the small space left between them to press her lips against his.

What she'd meant as a chaste kiss was quickly transformed as Jareth responded, pressing against her and deepening their contact, unwilling to release his unexpected prize. A thrill rushed through Sarah as she felt his hand creep onto her bare thigh. With expert finesse, he wrapped her leg over his lean bare hip, pulling her tightly against him hungrily. She quivered as she felt him pressed against her, his want evident. Heat erupted deep within Sarah, her heart racing as his fingers tightened against her bottom.

His tongue plundered her mouth, demanding and insistent as though he intended to devour her. She met him with equal fervor, her own tongue dancing with his as she tasted the passion of the Goblin King. There was not room for thoughts as she clung to him, her hand tangling in the hair at the base of his skull. In an instant he rolled her on her back, Sarah emitting a startled squeak as he climbed over her, pinning her to the silk sheets. The feel of his slender hips between her thighs had a shudder rippling through her, heat pooling as her body throbbed for him. She gasped, trembling at the delicious friction where her heated flesh met his.

"Jareth…" She whimpered.

"I told you I would pounce." He whispered huskily against her lips.

In response, she squeezed her legs around his hips, eliciting a throaty growl from the King. His hardened member pressed against her core, sending another thrill through her. Realizing she was gasping for air, she took a couple deep breaths to steady her breathing. With her pulse racing she continued to rain soft kisses on his lips, a silent request for him to continue stroking the fire burning within her.

He pulled away from her, and before she could protest the absence of his lips, he had begun a blazing trail along her chin, down her neck, pausing to give extra attention to the juncture between her neck and shoulders. A moan escaped her, her toes curling and her eyes rolling back as his tongue swirled over the sensitive spot. Gasping, she squeezed her eyes shut, her hips rocking gently against his, seeking more of the sweet friction against her core. Something like a cross between a whine and a moan escaped her before she could hold it back.  
Jareth's reciprocal moan set her body on fire. The continued attention he gave to her neck sent electric jolts rocketing through her, her body bowing in response to his deliciously torturous ministrations. Her center throbbed, weeping for the release she knew he could give.

"Jareth… please." She whimpered, reduced to begging.

He stopped his kisses and looked down at her. His mismatched eyes were hooded, his breathing heavy. Right then, he looked every inch like a predator studying its prey. The feel of his firm member against her confirmed his own desire for her, sending another thrill through her as his intense gaze sent a ripple through her very being.

He pressed his forehead to hers, planting another long, lingering kiss against her lips before he sighed. Reluctantly he pulled away, ignoring the hurt and disappointment that flashed in her eyes as he got out of the bed. Sarah watched him, pain and confusion etched across her face. Hurt though she was, that didn't stop her from admiring his backside, flushing as she took in all his glory. His body was lithe and limber, sinewy muscles flexing as he began walking. The part of him that she'd felt pressed against her core was hidden from view, but she found her imagination was more than happy to supply the missing information. He silently walked to the end of the large bed and put on his silk robe and tied it in the front before he turned to look at Sarah.

Seeing the unspoken questions in her big green eyes, he took in and expelled a long breath. "Sarah, I want you. You must know that. But now is not the time. You are healing still. I want you thinking clearly and I want you to be really sure, your judgment unclouded by what has been done to you." He explained gently.

Sarah pulled the silken sheets up to her chest as she slowly sat up. Looking away from him, she flushed. "What if I told you that I am sure?" her gaze slid back to him, a slight challenge to her eyes.

He arched his brow then stepped back to the side of his bed, stopping near the middle of the bed. "You may think so, but you are trembling. And sadly not just from my touch. You are…" he hesitated, weighing his words carefully, trying to be gentle. "Having withdrawals from the medications. You are also severely undernourished."

Her mouth opened and closed in shock and surprise, looking away to hide the impact his words had on her. She shook her head and looked away to the window. The sun was shining brightly now. "So my weight is basically a turn off, huh?" She mumbled.

Jareth looked at her sternly. "That is not what I said, Sarah."

She looked back at him with hardened eyes. "But that's what you meant."

His voice was harsh as he began to lose patience with her. "Sarah, did you not feel how attracted I am to you? Or do I need to rid myself of this robe and show you first-hand how you affect me?"

Heat rose to her face at his stern words, her frustration and hurt melting away. "No…I felt it." She whispered.

He nodded once, "Then you know. Don't get it in your head, precious, that I am not attracted to you, for I most certainly am. I intend to make you my Queen, or have you forgotten that?" He paced, becoming agitated. "I want you to come to me freely, of your own volition, when you are fully well. The night we are to be wed I will leave no room for you to doubt my devotion, or my desire for you. I fully intend to consummate our union immediately."

She pushed back some stray hair behind her ears, blushing as she nibbled her lip. "C-Consummate?"

He smiled gently, his annoyance with her melting away as he stopped his pacing. Patiently he answered her question, "I will make love to you. In fact..." He flashed her a wicked grin "...it may be several days before you see the world outside these chambers. But until then, we need to focus on your health."

Her heart skipped a beat at his innuendo, her pulse speeding at the thought of spending days making love to Jareth, him showing her things she hadn't even begun to dream of. She looked away, nodding as she bit on her lower lip nervously. "I do have one question…"

"Ask away, love."

"In my dream… you..." She blushed, searching for words, "...pleasured me. Why was it okay then but not now?"

He sighed and walked around the large bed, "You weren't medicated. At least in your world kind of terms. I gave you the magical 'pill' to make you dream of me. To meet me in the dream world. You were fine and healthy and in the right state of mind. But those bloody doctors medicated you and shocked you." He stepped closer to her, reaching for her hand.

She accepted the offer, allowing him to tug her into a standing position, her loose shirt falling back into place. Looking into his eyes, she was alarmed to see the simmering rage there. "Jareth…" She whispered, scared.

He placed his hands on her arms and held her gently. "It's not your fault. I'm not angry with you. What those people did was barbaric and they will pay."

Relieved that his anger was not with her, but on her behalf, she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. His steady, strong heartbeat soothed her, his warmth solid and reassuring. She hid her smile against him, finding his fierce need to protect her endearing. "What are you going to do? Put them head first in the bog?" She teased.

His arms snaked around her back to hold her gently. "Perhaps." He returned, his tone playful.

The image of muscular Dr. Moore dangling over the bog made her laugh. The sound of her own laughter startled her. It'd been such a long time since she'd smiled, let alone laughed outright. Still smiling, she pulled back to look at him. "What do we have planned for the day, my king?"

He raised his eyebrows at her shifting moods, but his lips quirked up in a smirk, "A few things, but first, I'm famished and wish to eat something. Would you care to join me?"

She knew he was being careful with her about eating. He wanted her to eat, but he also knew that she couldn't. She sighed and pulled away, nodding. "Let's go then." She said, taking his hand.

He laughed freely, "I'd rather the servants not see me in my current state. I must dress." Raising an eyebrow at her, he continued with a smile. "You must as well, and as I do not have clothing for you in my room you must return to your chambers for now. I shall join you momentarily."

She blushed, realizing that he was right and that they were both very much under-dressed. Letting go of his hand she nodded, mumbling "Oh, right." She laughed nervously, moving to push some hair behind her ear.

Jareth reached out and stopped her hand, stilling it along the side of her face before it could tuck the rogue strand away. "You know, you always do that when you are nervous." He pointed out.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You push your hair around when you're nervous." He further explained, combing his fingers through the long, silky dark strands.

She blushed and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling of his hand running through her tresses. He stopped and placed his hand on her shoulder, and she looked at him curiously. "I'm sorry, does it bother you when I do that?" she asked.

He shook his head and smiled, "No. I'm just noticing the little things you do."

How did he make her blush so easily? Anther smile tugged her lips as she glanced away shyly. "Maybe I will start noticing some things that YOU do."

Jareth chuckled softly, "Perhaps, love. Now go get dressed. I will fetch you myself when I am ready."

She looked back at him and nodded, bowing dramatically. "As you command, my lord." She teased before she turned on her heels and walked out of the bedroom. His laughter followed her as she closed the door behind her.

Making her way back down the hallway, down the spiral stairs and through the throne room, Sarah was bemused to find that the goblins were awake and drinking already. Laughing lightly, she shook her head and wove her way around them, finally making her way to her room and closing the door.

Heading to the bathroom, she began to prepare for the day. She was relieved to find some modern amenities, such as a toothbrush. As she began to clean up, she took stock of her appearance as she spit out the toothpaste. She was pale, years of being cloistered away in the hospital sapping her skin of its once-rosy glow. Touching her sunken cheeks, she trailed her fingers to the dark smudges beneath her eyes. She looked gaunt. No wonder Jareth was concerned about her health. Then she smiled at herself. There was a bright sparkle in her emerald eyes, her lips full and pink. Dark hair framed her oval face, soft and silky. She was looking healthier already. Pinching herself in the arm, she smiled at the sharp pain. This was real. She wasn't dreaming. She was really here, in the Underground, in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. She wasn't crazy, and never had been. Still grinning, she headed to the closet.

There were so many options! Lots of dresses, and she wondered what made Jareth think she wanted to wear a dress. Or maybe that was just what he wanted? Smiling at the thought, she began digging into the clothes.

She took her time looking, touching the fabrics reverently. It'd been so long since she'd worn something other than "hospital attire", as Jareth had called it. Her thoughts wandered back to the King again. Jareth. He'd been so wonderful. Her hand brushed against a material that seemed to float with the slightest breeze from her hand. Pulling it off the rack, she studied the black dress. A high-low hem, the front would likely fall just above her knees while the back would whisper against the floor behind her. The bottom edge was deep red, as though it had been dipped in a pool of blood. Jareth would like this. It looked very much like something she would imagine a Goblin Queen wearing. She smiled, imagining his surprised reaction to seeing her in something besides pajamas. It would be fun to throw him off, maybe even tease him a bit.

Decision made, she pulled it off the hanger. There were matching black flats on the floor, and she grabbed those too before she went back in her bedroom. Laying the dress on the bed, she frowned. It was strapless. She wasn't sure there was a strapless bra for her to wear with it. Moving to the dresser, her worries melted away. Every undergarment she could ever need was there, perfectly matching sets for every occasion. Finding what she needed, she quickly dressed, enjoying the feel of the soft dress as it draped around her and embraced her curves perfectly. The light chiffon floated around her comfortably, the movement of the fabric catching her eye as it fluttered in her wake. She slipped on the black slippers and went to her vanity to look at her reflection. The sweetheart neckline dipped just enough to give the barest suggestion of cleavage, drawing attention to the modest swell of her breasts. Smiling as she imagined Jareth's reaction, she reached for her hair next. There were no modern tools, but she found a small band to tie her hair back into a sleek, high ponytail. She looked at some of the cosmetics sitting on the vanity. Since she'd been in the hospital, she hadn't worn makeup in years. Some of the items spread across the table were foreign to her. The lipstick though, she recognized. Dabbing a touch of red on her mouth, she smiled. Much better.

A knock on the door drew her attention, and she knew that it was Jareth. Her heart raced, sudden nervousness accelerating her pulse. Self-consciously she ran her hands down the front of her dress, acutely aware of her exposed knees and calves. Maybe this was too revealing? Another knock. No time to change now. "Come in." She called, her voice quivering slightly as she tried to still her nerves.

Jareth opened the door. She sucked in a breath at the sight of him, her insecurities melting away as she studied him. He was dressed in his usual tight pants, black boots clicking against the floor as he crossed the room towards her. His loose shirt, paired with a leather jacket, reminded her of her run in the tunnels and the way he'd leaned in to her. His voice had been dangerous then. _"How are you enjoying my Labyrinth?"_ He'd demurred. She shivered at the memory, recalling the way his eyes had bored into her very soul. Now, she rose to meet him eagerly, her heart racing with anticipation rather than fear. She wanted this man, this fearsome Goblin King. She would be his Queen.

As she stood, he halted in his tracks, eyes widening as he gasped. "Sarah." he breathed, his eyes drinking her in.

She smiled and took a few steps towards him across the room, halting a few feet away. "You like?" She asked and turned in a slow circle, the long back of the dress fluttering as she spun.

He smiled broadly and nodded his head, "I never would have imagined that you would have selected that particular garment." He closed the few feet between them to stand in front of her, his eyes deliberately exploring her. "It suits you. You are beautiful."

His blatant approval made her heart race. Nervously she started to reach up and push some hair away, but then realized that it was already pulled back in a pony tail. Stopping herself, she instead reached out and took his gloved hand.

Jareth didn't notice. He was too busy devouring her, admiring the deliciously creamy exposed skin. The dress dipped and hugged just right, drawing attention to her every curve and perfect flesh. Her red lips looked delicious, parted slightly as her green eyes met his hungry gaze, a delightful flush creeping across that porcelain neck of hers. A sudden surge of irrational possessiveness rose within him, half tempting him to tell her to change into something else so no one could see just how dangerously sexy she was. He looked down to her exposed legs, admiring the long stretch of her shapely calves and thighs.

He was ready to toss her on the bed and have his way with her, consequences be damned. His fingers itched to trace from her ankles to thighs, tasting her flesh as he worshiped his way to her...

"Are you okay?" Her voice broke through his thoughts.

He blinked, focusing again on her face. Realizing that he'd been staring, he smiled at her reassuringly. "I'm perfectly fine, precious. Just in awe of your beauty." Softly he reached out and ran his hand up along her exposed arm, drawing an invisible line to her shoulder and across her chest above her breasts, the black leather of his gloves sending shivers down her spine. "I'm deciding if I should tell you to dress in something else, for fear that you may capture someone else's attention." He half-teased, drawing her hand to his lips for a chaste kiss.

She snorted and rolled her eyes, smiling at him. "Who else's attention could I possibly snag? A goblin?"

Jareth smiled, realizing that he was being a bit ridiculous. "Perhaps." He teased.

She playfully hit his chest and moved away from him towards the door, "I'll be sure to be on guard against those sexy goblins then."

He didn't respond for a moment as he watched her backside, the delightful sway to her hips as she walked to the door. Pajamas had kept her assets well-hidden before. Now they were on display solely for his pleasure. He grinned, thoroughly appreciating her choice of attire. He tilted his head slightly with one last, long look before he snapped out of it to follow her. A smile tugged mischievously at the corners of his mouth. "You'll be seeing more than just goblins today, love."

She opened the door and looked over her shoulder, "What do you mean? Will I see trolls too?"

He laughed, closing the door behind him as he followed her out of the room. She moved with confidence, as though she'd walked this path countless times before. He felt a bit of pride at her memory as she led the way to the dining hall before he continued speaking. "More like my own kind. Fae."

Sarah didn't break stride as she continued to walk; only sparing him a brief glance over her shoulder. Jareth found his eyes again wandering to her backside, lingering over the exposed shoulders that begged to be nibbled. He remembered well the sounds she elicited when he'd found that particularly sensitive spot, just between her neck and shoulders. He nearly groaned aloud as the memory of her arching against him just this morning played in his mind.

"There really are more like you out there?" She asked innocently, oblivious to his discomfort. Maybe he should have stocked that damnable closet with an endless supply of pajamas after all. She was going to be the death of him at this rate.

Just like before, the food was already waiting. He placed a hand on the small of her back, urging her forward as they continued their discussion. "Yes. But there is only one Goblin King. So don't get any ideas." He teased.

She picked up a plate and glared playfully over her shoulder to him. "You think I'll grow tired of you and leave you for one of your brethren or something?"

He laughed, but then grew serious as he picked up a plate and started to put food on the dish. "Fae are not as... loyal, as you humans tend to be. You are beautiful, and I'm sure once you have been announced, several will try to swoon you. It is not unusual for Fae to have several lovers, married or not."

She glanced towards him, her playful mood vanishing. He watched her just as intently. Quickly she grabbed some grapes, apples and even tried some eggs. "Jareth, I'm not like that. I don't care if that's normal here, I don't want that kind of relationship." Heading towards the table, she waited for his response.

The tension he didn't realize had formed in his shoulders relaxed itself. "Nor do I, precious. I would discourage you from wearing such...inviting clothing in front of others however."

"If it really bothers you I could change." She said in a more serious tone as she picked up her fork.

He looked over at her and smiled, settling himself into his own chair. "Sarah, you are fine. You may dress however you choose. I am merely warning you that other Fae may interpret things a certain way."

Nodding, she turned her attention back to her plate, poking at the food with her fork. She was curious if the eggs tasted the same here as they had in the above. She popped some experimentally into her mouth and chewed carefully. They tasted exactly the same, but for the first time in forever they were warm and seasoned well. She put another fork full in her mouth, chewing with a bit more enthusiasm. Switching from the eggs to the apple slices, she began to nibble on the fruit.

Jareth stabbed at his food harder than necessary. Just the thought of Sarah considering another made hot rage boil within him. He also knew, with equal ferocity, that he had no appetite for any other woman. But that was customary in this world. She could, without qualm, have another lover. His jaw clenched, his fork coming down once more a little too firmly on his plate.

Startled, Sarah glanced at him, seeing the tension written across the lines of his body. "Jareth? Are you okay?"

Sharply he looked at her, lowering his fork with a sigh. "I'm fine. I am just considering things that I had not previously given thought to."

She frowned a bit. "If you're referring to the whole "other lover" thing, please don't. I only want you. I promise. I'm not going to go anywhere, ever. I'm not going to have another man in my life as long as I have you."

He relaxed, giving her a soft smile. "Neither shall I take another. I have no desire for any other woman in my life besides you, Sarah."

Warmth spread throughout her chest at his words, and she fidgeted, reaching for her hair again even though it was pulled back. Recognizing the gesture, Jareth smiled and took her hand, placing a kiss upon it and sending another rush of heat through her. "Try to eat something, love."

"Ok." Turning back to her plate, she quickly realized attempting to eat would be pointless. Her stomach was warning her to not eat anymore as it roiled in rebellion from the meager amount she'd already consumed. Annoyed, she broke an apple slice in half. The medications lingered for far longer than she realized. Or was this now a withdrawal symptom? She glanced at Jareth, who was far more relaxed now as he slowly ate his own food. With a sigh, she resumed her nibbling at the apple.

Jareth slid a glance to her, noticing the way her hands trembled slightly as she ate slowly. No matter how beautiful she looked, she was still incredibly fragile. He had to remember that. Turning his attention to his food, he began to eat as a comfortable silence stretched between them. Jareth quietly planned the day ahead in his mind. He wanted her to see his healer today, to see if they could reverse what had been done to her in the psychiatric hospital. Just the thought of all she'd endured in his absence made his blood boil. Those doctors would pay for harming her.

When he finished eating he looked over at Sarah, noting that she appeared to be done even though there was still quite a bit of food remaining on her plate. "Are you finished, precious?"

She looked over at him and nodded. "Yeah."

He rose, offering her a gloved hand. She accepted and they left the room, Jareth placing her hand in the crook of his arm as the exited. Turning down a new direction, he slowly led her along the maze of the hallways and doors until they finally came to a room that was new to Sarah. Giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, he led her inside. Her breath hitched with amazement as they crossed the threshold.

"Wow." Sarah said wondrously.

At first, she thought they had stepped outside, but then she realized she was standing in a glass dome. There was no need for magical lights in here; the ample sunlight clearly illuminated everything. Tall bookshelves, full of jars of herbs and different things that Sarah couldn't name, bordered the large room. She couldn't even begin to guess what substances filled the clear glass containers. Likely due to the sunlight shining through the glass, it was warmer than any room she had been in. Some of the glass panes were cracked open, allowing fresh spring air to breeze through. The gentle wind softly rustled the leaves of the various plants filling the room. She felt like she had just stepped into a tropical paradise. Butterflies and even fairies flitted from plant to plant, vanishing within the thick foliage. A plant with magnificent violet blooms caught her eye, and Sarah veered from Jareth's side to investigate it closer.

A good-natured voice stopped her short. "I wouldn't touch that if I were you."

Pulling her hand from the bloom she'd been about to touch, she looked to her side as an elderly-looking man step out from behind a large plant. A large white beard grew long enough to tickle his chest, and deep grooves crinkled at the sides of dancing blue eyes that laughed from under unruly eyebrows. Parts of his face not covered by white hair showed a map of his long existence; deep valleys and grooves telling the story of a life well-lived. His pointed ears were like Jareth's, although he was just a bit shorter than the King. A simple brown tunic gave away nothing of his identity, and Sarah raised her eyebrows at him curiously.

"Why?" She asked him.

He let out a deep belly laugh and shuffled over to the plant. Reaching out a weathered hand, he picked up a small stick that was sitting beside the plant. Poking the giant, beautiful blossom, Sarah watched as the bloom quickly snapped shut, breaking the stick neatly in half.

Sarah's mouth went open and she looked between him and the plant, her voice raised in alarm. "What the hell?!"

Jareth came up behind her and made an 'ohh' sound as he grabbed her arms and gently pulled her away from the plant. "Still working on that one, huh?" He asked, looking towards the stranger.

The old man laughed and nodded, "Yes, well, the properties this plant possesses are positively wonderful!" He lifted his hand to show off the bandages all over his fingers, giving them a little wiggle, "But it got me a few times."

"Ah I see. I'm sure those will heal quickly with your talents. There is another matter I would like to discuss with you." Jareth ran his hand down Sarah's naked arm until his fingers tangled with hers.

With a blush, Sarah glanced down at their hands, flicking her eyes to Jareth's face. He continued to look at the man in front of them, but his fingers gave hers a reassuring squeeze. Returning her focus to this strange new person, she tilted her head at him. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't know who you are..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear girl. I'm Finrod. I'm the healer here, you see." He looked at her with a smile, his eyes twinkling happily.

She nodded slowly, "Oh. Finrod." She said softly, testing the strange name on her tongue.

"Yes?" He immediately responded.

She shook her head, "No, sorry, I was just trying out the name."

Finrod chuckled. "Oh ho ho ho. I see. So you must be Sarah."

She looked up at Jareth with raised eyebrows, who merely shrugged. Turning her attention back to the elder fae, she nodded. "Yes."

He shuffled past her to a desk nearly obscured by plants. For a moment he appeared to be confused by the items littering his desk. Plants, herbs, jars, water and a variety of instruments that she couldn't begin to recognize covered the flat surface. Riffling through the things, he made a variety of sounds. He groaned and hmm'd, finally turning to let out an 'Ah' and pulling out a stool, gesturing to Sarah. "Have a seat young lady."

Sarah's eyebrows couldn't get much higher. She took a cautious step towards him and then stopped to look at Jareth questioningly.

Jareth nodded. "You are fine. I'm right here."

She nodded once, wordlessly sitting on the stool and releasing Jareth's hand. "So you're the healer here? Have you ever healed Jareth before?" She asked nervously.

Finrod was busy looking for something on the table, but he paused at her question, a sparkle of amusement in his eyes. He looked at Sarah with a wide smile. "Many times. The poor creature tends to get colds often." He teased and winked at her.

Sarah suppressed a smile and continued to watch the old healer. "You should then tell him to sleep with clothes on then. That might help."

Finrod threw his arms up in the arm in annoyance when he couldn't find what he needed. He turned and looked at Sarah with a sigh. "Do what now?"

Sarah laughed softly, "I said you should tell Jareth to stop sleeping naked."

"Sarah." Jareth warned from behind her.

Finrod let out a burst of laughter and shook his head, "Oh dear. Sleeping in the nude." He looked at Jareth, a teasing sparkle in his eyes as he chortled even more. "I also suggested a change of sheets. Silk does nothing to keep away nasty little viruses." He spit to the side.

Sarah snorted out a laugh; Jareth sleeping on anything other than the finest satin was probably never going to happen. Quickly she covered her mouth to hide her giggle, looking quickly between the two men.

"Silk is far superior in terms of comfort." Jareth said and crossed his arms. "Wool, as you have so often recommended, is itchy, and I refuse to sleep in something itchy."

"But wool keeps in the heat! You wouldn't be having to see me every other day with that damned cold if you would just change your bedding!"

Sarah started to laugh and shook her head, "Jareth will have nothing less than the finest."

Jareth grinned at her wickedly. "And with you to warm my bed, I'm certain the chill will remain at bay, wool sheets or no."

She blushed hotly, fingers playing with the hem of her dress even as she rolled her eyes at Jareth's flirtatiousness. "I'm saying that you like nice things. Even if it means you get sick, you'd be damned before you did something sensible."

He rolled his eyes in return and looked away to Finrod. "We're not here for my cold." He said sharply then smiled. "I told you last evening about Sarah. Is there anything you can do?"

The old man reached up to rub his beard and gave Sarah a thoughtful gaze. "Hm. What all have you taken and done?"

She had stopped laughing and got a little more serious. "They gave me all sorts of medicines up there, in the hospital. I'm not even sure if you would know what they are—"

Finrod spat again in frustration "Doesn't matter! Poison I tell you! That's all that is!"

"Poison?" Sarah asked gently.

"None of what they give you up there never works! It always has some kind of side effect. This—" He gestured around the room to the plants and herbs, "this is natural. This is good. It won't poison you."

Sarah opened her mouth then shut it and shrugged then nodded. "Yeah… I suppose." She said softly.

Finrod muttered something under his breath and shuffled closer to her and picked up her trembling hand and shook his head. He set it down and looked at her face. "Open your mouth."

She did as he said and stuck out her tongue when he told her to. She closed her mouth when he was finished and he sighed and rubbed his beard.

"What all have they given you again?"

She tried to remember all that she was given and told the healer. He nodded and listened and she let him know that they shocked her brain as well. He shook his head and muttered under his breath.

"Well… we can start with a blend for the trembling and withdrawal from the medicines." He said and shuffled around the room, grabbing plants and herbs- some fresh from the plant, some from jars- and went back to his table. Picking up a mortar and pestle, he started to smash them together, adding a liquid that she thought might be water as he expertly blended the concoction. Putting it all into a cup, he switched to a long spoon-like tool to stir it vigorously.

Sarah watched as he continued to add a few things here and there until he eventually was done, handing the cup to her with a simple instruction. "Drink."

Her eyebrows lifted, eying the green mixture suspiciously. Bringing it to her nose, she took a hesitant sniff, nearly gagging as the odor hit her senses. It smelled horrible. She shook her head, "I don't think I can."

"Yes you can." The healer said confidently.

She groaned and looked down at the cup, making a face before she reluctantly brought the cup up to her lips. It was thick and sluggish, making her shudder as she forced the bitter liquid down. She coughed, fighting her gag reflex as she felt it slide down her throat.

"That's enough." Finrod said, taking the cup from her.

She was all too happy to pass off what was left of that disgusting goo to the healer. Jareth went to her side, running a gloved hand along her arm. "You did good." He soothed.

Fighting the urge to glare at him, Sarah sat in silence as she choked back her urge to vomit. As the feeling subsided, she looked at the elder fae hopefully. "Is that it? Am I cured?"

Finrod put the cup down and shook his head, "Sadly no. That's just to stop the poison running through you. Your body will naturally rid itself of the toxins within a day or so thanks to that little brew. That concoction will also ease the withdrawal symptoms you have been experiencing. Your trembling should stop any second now."

Sarah lifted her hand and watched as it shook at first, but slowly and surely stopped its uncontrollable quivering. Stretching her fingers experimentally, she made a fist and released it. "It worked!" She said in surprise.

"Heh heh." The old man giggled and shuffled to Sarah's side, gently taking her hand into his big bandaged one and patting it gently. "I want to see you every day and we shall work on 'curing' you fully."

She nodded and looked back to Jareth. He nodded and smiled approvingly before she turned her attention back to Finrod "What about what they did to me? With the shocking and all?"

He shook his head with a groan. "I'm not so sure. I've never come across something like that. But what you just drank will help with reversing the effects of what those bastards gave you at least. I'll figure out the rest, don't you worry" He spat to the side in disgust.

A little smile appeared on Sarah's lips as she noticed that he only spit in disgust when he talked about the doctors who treated her. "Well I trust you." She said softly.

"What?" Finrod looked at her confused.

She laughed and stood up, straightening her dress. "I trust you." She repeated, more firmly.

Finrod stumbled over his words and bowed to her, "Oh how lovely! Well I will make sure to make you right as rain."

Sarah smiled and nodded, looking at his bent over form. "You don't need to bow."

Finrod straightened, his back audibly popping as he did so. He groaned, rubbing the sore spot where the snap had come from. "Erm well… I have to."

Sarah shook her head. "No you don't."

"You are to be my queen! So of course I do." He went on.

Sarah blushed at the reminder of her soon-to-be status, reaching for Jareth's hand. "Well, I won't be a mean one. So if you don't bow I won't throw you head first into the bog." She teased and glanced up at Jareth, who laughed.

Giving her hand a squeeze gently, he then pulled her along out of the room with a last "farewell!" to the good doctor.

Later that evening, Sarah wondered idly around the castle alone. Jareth had excused himself for the evening saying he needed to make the arrangements for the wedding. She thought it weird that she wasn't being involved in the decision making since it's her wedding too. But she let it slide, choosing to trust Jareth.

Continuing her exploration, eventually she found herself standing in the middle of the throne room. As usual, it was full of goblins feasting and drinking. She couldn't help but laugh. She went over to one and crouched. "Can I try some?"

It's wide eyes got wider and it's mouth went open in shock. "M-Missus wants a-ale?" It stuttered out shocked.

Sarah laughed at the creatures stammering, nodding. "Yes actually I do."

He quickly held out his goblet, the contents sloshing and spilling a bit. Sarah gasped and jumped back as the liquid hit her legs. She wiped away the alcohol from her bare skin as she stood, glad none had gotten on her black dress.

"I'm so sorrys!" The goblin screeched and quickly grabbed a filthy-looking cloth and started dabbing at her legs.

"It's fine. I'm fine." She laughed at his panicked expression, swatting his hand away from her legs.

He nodded quickly, looking relieved. "Right!"

Sarah looked around and noticed all attention was on her. Some were whispering to each other. She flushed nervously, looking back down at the goblin that had spilled the drink on her. His big, bulbous nose practically took over his face and nearly hid his tiny black eyes. "Where can I get my own?"

He scrambled to get to the two barrels that were to the side against the wall. As fast as she imagined he could, he grabbed another mug and poured the ale in it for her. Bowing as much as his rotund waist would allow, he handed her the cup of foaming amber fluid. "Fer the missus."

Sarah thanked him and laughed and slowly took a sip. Never having tasted alcohol, she didn't know to expect. The bitterness that hit her tongue made her cringe as the bubbles tickled her nose and throat. She pulled the cup away from her lips as she struggled to stop the cough that had erupted from her throat.

The goblins around her gasped then started laughing. Sarah laughed with them, knowing how ridiculous she had to look and fanned her face. "I'm fine." She laughed out.

They cheered and went back to drinking and talking, no longer eying her like an alien life form. She took another sip of the ale and tried to figure out what it tasted like. It had an interesting spiciness too it underlying the initial bitterness. The flavor reminded her of the time that she'd tried to make bread in her home economics class at school- it tasted like the yeast that they'd used. Taking another drink, she quickly grew accustomed to the taste. It really wasn't bad at all! Before she knew it, she was refilling her mug with a second cup. Feeling pleasantly dizzy and warm, she set off on another exploration of the castle after thanking the Goblins, ale in hand.

There were so many different rooms and goblins that were scattered through out the castle! Some housed art, some books, others seemed to be extra sleeping chambers. What on earth could he need all these rooms for?

One room caught her interest and made her stop. It was a large, open room with bright red couches and a plush fur rug. Shelves were arranged along the side wall, covered in items that Sarah recognized. Strangely, the furniture appeared to be modern, almost like her parents' old living room, except for the colors. Curious, she walked further in, coughing as she took another sip of her ale. The further she ventured, the more modern the items in the room became. There were 8 track tapes, a skateboard, scooter, cassette player, an electric guitar- By the time she got to the other end there was a shelf with CD cases and an elaborate CD player with speakers.

She raised her eyebrows and looked around and then back at the CD player. This was new. How did this even work? Did they have electricity in the underground? She'd ask Jareth about that later, she decided. Shrugging, she decided to try it out. Flicking through the CD's, she found some that were familiar, others that weren't.  
A smile cracked through when she thought of Jareth the mighty Goblin King listening to all of this music. His tastes were certainly...eclectic. There were discs from nearly every artist imaginable, from rap to country. She nearly laughed when she saw an N*SYNC CD. Thoroughly amused by the discovery, she couldn't resist putting it in. Skipping through the songs, she found a familiar old favorite. The music started to play and she found herself moving to the music, a smile tugging her lips as she found the rhythm with her hips.

"Bye Bye Bye" The voices sang.

She danced along, sipping her drink as she twirled in circles. The lyrics came to her from a long-forgotten memory, and she sang along with the boy band.

" _I'm doing this tonight,_

 _You're probably gonna start a fight,_

 _I know this can't be right,_

 _Hey baby come on,_

 _I loved you endlessly,_

 _When you weren't there for me,_

 _So now it's time to leave and make it alone."_

Sarah sang perfectly, her voice completely in-tune with the band. Putting down the mug, her moves became more elaborate as she dipped and wiggled with the music, never once stopping her singing.

" _I know that I can't take no more,_

 _It aint no lie,_

 _I want to see you out that door,_

 _Baby bye bye bye!"_

Halfway through Sarah's performance, Jareth had stopped outside the door. Not wanting to interrupt her fun, he backed away slowly into the shadows, watching as she danced and sang to N*Sync. One of his more unusual acquisitions, to be certain, but he was pleased that she was enjoying herself. He brought his hand up to his lips, stifling the chuckle that threatened to escape.

She looked so cute dancing and singing to that pop song. She was flushed from exertion, her eyes bright as she smiled at her own goofiness.

He suppressed a laugh when it came to the part of the song that stretched out the "Bye bye" chorus for a few seconds longer. But Sarah kept to the beat and pitch. Had she not been singing N*Sync, he would have been entirely impressed by her voice. She had a talent for singing, not that she realized it. Perhaps that was a gift they could cultivate later, once she was recovered from her ordeal.

Jareth held back another laugh as she struck a pose, laughing at herself. He strode away, leaving her blissfully unaware that she had been watched the whole time.


	11. I Put A Spell On You

**A/N:** Thank you for the follows and thank you for the wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter and big shout out and thanks to FantasyDreamer06!

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains graphic adult situations and is not suitable for children under the age of 17. Viewer discretion is advised.

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

 ****I Put a Spell on You

 _She was so cold. Confused, she blindly reached for the blankets. When her fingers came up empty, she wrapped her arm around herself with a shiver. She hadn't been this cold since she'd been in the hospital. Slowly she opened her eyes, and instantly she froze with horror. Quickly Sarah sat up and looked around the barren room. Ice crept into her limbs as she stared blankly at the padded white walls. Only the thin material of her pajamas protected her from the cool floor she sat on. Her mind was foggy, and when she tried to move, her limbs felt heavy. Sluggish. It felt like her brain was spinning as she tried to catch up with what her eyes were seeing. Was she really back in the hospital? Had her days in the underground been a dream? Frustrated, angry tears pooled in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away as she began to slowly stand up. Glancing down, she took stock of her appearance. She was wearing a dingy white t-shirt and blue scrub pants, both of which hung loosely off her skeletal frame._

" _What the…" She whispered._

 _She looked back up and looked around the empty room with its soft lighting. It was devoid of furniture, of warmth. Panicked, she ran to the door, slamming her fists against the cold metal. "Let me out!" She screamed._

 _No one answered. A soft sob escaped her, her breathing coming in sharp gasps as her situation began to sink in. Putting her back to the door she leaned heavily against it as another scream got caught in her throat. She swallowed it down, trying to gather her wits. Desperately she tried to recall what she'd been doing before she woke up._

 _When she came up blank, she felt another wave of panic threaten to overwhelm her. Why couldn't she remember anything? What was the last thing to happen before she woke up to here? Her fingers raked manically through her hair as she tried vigorously to remember._

 _Like a thunderbolt it hit her. Jareth._

 _Yes! She had wished herself to Jareth. He'd come for her when she'd called and she had been in the Underground. How long had she been there? Weeks? Months? She didn't know. The days had begun blurring together while she'd been there. But she HAD been there. It was real. She held onto that thought like a lifeline. So why was she back here? What the hell happened? The last she knew, she'd been in his bed. She'd been too scared to sleep on her own, so she had been going to his bed each night. He'd accepted her and would allow her to curl against his naked body, enveloping her in security and warmth. Oh how she wished she was there right now._

 _The rattling of keys drew her attention, and she quickly moved from the door. She watched as the door opened and a familiar face appeared. It was the large nurse, a man whose name she couldn't quite remember._

 _Behind him, her other doctor appeared. Rubin Moore. His dark, shiny scalp reflected the soft lights in the room, his eyes concerned. He offered her a slight smile, as though to apologize for the misery of her current state._

" _Are you feeling a little better Sarah?"_

 _She stared at him, staring at him like a terrified rabbit. "W—what? What happened?"_

 _ _The doctor moved to the front, "You had a psychotic breakdown. You were trying to wish yourself away to this… Goblin King."__

 _Sarah's eyes widened as her last appointment with Doctor Moore played in her mind. She'd told a different story than usual, the true story, at the end wishing herself away to Jareth. But he'd came for her this time. Jareth had come for her when she'd said the right words. She blinked and shook her head, her resounding laughter born from maniacal panic and denial. "This is a dream. This isn't real." She turned her back to the men and walked further back in the room, crossing her arms defiantly._

 _Doctor Moore stepped in the room and whispered something to the male nurse. With a nod, the nurse crossed his arms and blocked the doorway, in case Sarah decided to try to run. "Sarah, this is not a dream. You were screaming and crying. Don't you remember Brad coming in and getting you? You were sedated and put in here to calm down."_

 _Sarah turned and looked back at the doctor, giving him a defiant shake of her head. "That just can't be. Jareth came and got me. I…I left! I went to underground and have been with Jareth for weeks!"_

 _Doctor Moore held up his hands and slowly shook his head, "Sarah you've been in this room for maybe four hours. What happened, happened this morning…"_

 _Sarah felt a lump in her throat and tears well up in her eyes. She laughed manically again, her dark hair flying as she vehemently shook her head. "No. No no no no NO."_

" _Maybe I should give you a little more time to yourself." Doctor Moore said, backing away towards the door._

 _Sarah quickly looked back at him and shook her head. "No! This can't be real! I'm supposed to be the queen! Jareth is real!"_

" _I'll just let you calm down and will have someone come and get you in a while." Doctor Moore said soothingly, before he turned and left, the door shutting with a resounding, dull thud behind him._

 _Sarah screamed and shook her head, tearing at her hair. "NO!"_

 _Again there was no response as tears began streaming freely down her face. She screamed and railed against the walls until her lungs ached. She paced around the room like a caged animal, glancing at the padded door as the tumult of emotions assailed her. This all had to be a dream. She would wake up any minute now._

" _Jareth!" She screamed out._

 _There was no response. Defeated, she collapsed to the floor once more, sobbing and trembling. She looked down at her arms, noting how strangely slim and pale they appeared. In the underground, she'd begun to regain her health, her arms taking on a warm glow and strength. Now, they were skinny and bony. She lifted her shirt and looked at her sunken stomach, which once had been filled out and soft. Continuing her self-examination, she was dismayed to feel her hips; the bones jutting out against her palms. She let out another sob, lowering her shirt back down. Needing a distraction she stood and paced the room._

 _The door opened and the big nurse, Brad, entered the room. Sarah watched him suspiciously as he wordlessly closed the door behind him. A fresh surge of ice ran down her spine as she watched and pulled out a syringe, flicking the needle with expert familiarity. A drop of clear liquid flew from the tip. She could only assume that it was some sort of medication; likely a sedative. She backed away and shook her head in refusal. Her voice quavered. "No."_

" _You need to calm down. This will help." He said, an unspoken warning in his tone._

" _I'm calm."_

" _No you're not. The doctor wanted you to have this. It'll just help soothe you." He said, closing the distance between them._

 _Sarah shook her head and her back hit the padded wall. "NO, I'm fine!"_

 _He grabbed her, and somehow, despite her desperate struggles, managed to cage her within his body and the wall. The needle slid into her arm._

" _I don't want to be medicated!" She screamed._

 _He pulled away when the syringe emptied. Sarah slumped to the ground. "Just relax." He said, leaving her in solitude once more._

 _Unable to move her limbs against the sudden heaviness that had crept into them, she watched the room spin around her helplessly. Drool dribbled out of her mouth, and unable to wipe it away, Sarah slipped into blissful oblivion._

 _When Sarah woke up next, there was a pool of what she assumed to be her own vomit next to her. Slowly she sat up and looked around in dismay. She was still in the padded room. The sound of the door opening got her attention, and she blinked at the bright light that came from the hallway as it spilled into the room._

" _Feeling any better?" The voice was muffled and distorted._

 _Sarah smacked her lips, unable to produce a sound as she tried to rid herself of taste of bile. She couldn't seem to keep her eyes open either. Her lids felt to heavy to even open. When she tried to move her neck, her head lolled like a rag doll._

" _Let's get you something to eat." The voice returned, and she thought it sounded female._

 _Sarah's head lolled in refusal, but words continued to be too difficult to form. She felt the woman's firm grip grab her arm, pulling Sarah to her wobbly feet. The nurse bore the majority of Sarah's weight, supporting her as she walked her out of the room and sat her down at a table._

 _The nameless nurse patted Sarah kindly on the arm._ " _I'll get your dinner."_

 _Using all of her strength, Sarah lifted her heavy arm and rubbed away some residual vomit from her cheek and chin. Now, she was in the open area where people ate. To her left, there was the nurse's station. The big oval desk was there and there were some nurses bunched around doing paper work. Their pens scratched rapidly across the paper, the sound unnaturally loud._

" _Here you go, honey." The same nurse came back with a tray of food and sat it down in front of Sarah._

 _Sarah looked at the tray of food listlessly. Her stomach churned with a familiar nausea at the sight. Shaking her head, she tried to talk but it all came out as meaningless grumbles and wordless groans._

" _Eat, honey. You need something on your stomach." the woman encouraged, once again patting her arm._

 _Sarah lifted her hand slowly and pushed the nurse away. She took in a deep breath and felt the lump in her throat rising, angry tears threatening to spill over. Where was Jareth? She belonged in the Underground, not in this hellhole! A surge of strength rushed through her, fueled by her anger. Her own screams pierced her ears, and in a fit she flipped the table, food flying as she stood up._

" _Jareth!" She screamed._

" _Sarah."_

 _She looked around, knowing she'd heard him saying her name. His voice was unmistakable. She shouted his name again, the room around her wavering._

" _Sarah, come to me love."_

" _Where are you?!" She yelled again, fear creeping into her voice as nurses started to charge at her._

 _She backed away and as they touched her, everything went black._

Sarah opened her eyes and screamed. Her body was shaking, although not by her own doing. When her screams subsided, she realized that she was back in Jareth's room, in his bed. They were both sitting up and he had her by the shoulders, gently shaking her.

"Sarah!" Jareth's tone pierced the fog in her mind.

She blinked and looked at his face. Concern creased his brow, his mismatched eyes full of warmth and worry. The sight of his perfect, chiseled face made her heart shatter. Tears erupted from her eyes as she launched herself into the safety of his arms. "Jareth!" She cried out in relief, inhaling his scent as she clung to him like a lifeline.

"Hush now." He soothed her. "It was just a nightmare." His strong hand stroked her dark hair gently as she shuddered, sobs of relief wracking her body.

Her grip on him tightened. She didn't care at that moment that he was naked or that she looked like a blubbering mess. Fear and confusion clamored for control of her mind as her mind raced. What if this really was a dream, after all? What if she really was back in that hospital? Another icy tendril of fear and panic lanced her heart as she fought to breathe, her lungs seizing painfully in her chest. It took several minutes for her erratic heart to slow and her thinking to clear enough for her to form words. "It was so real! It felt so real."

Jareth shook his head, continuing his soothing movements. "Sarah, you were traumatized by what they did to you. You may still have these nightmares and visions from time to time. I promise you, it was nothing but a nightmare. I'm so sorry, Sarah. I did not cast the spell to ensure you had a dreamless slumber." He squeezed her closer, pressing his nose to her hair as he held her close to his bare chest.

She took in deep breaths and sniffled, rubbing her nose before she put a few inches of space between them. Searching his face with her eyes full of questions and uncertainty, she asked him, "What do you mean?"

Called out, Jareth guiltily averted his eyes. "Every night I've been putting you in a dreamless sleep. You were so scared; I thought it was the best thing to do. I didn't want… _this_ to happen." He said, sounding frustrated with himself. "I am sorry that I did so without your permission. I am not sorry that you have slept peacefully since you came here."

Confused, Sarah shook her head. "But you didn't give me a peach or anything. I don't understand." She said, her voice croaking.

"It's the song I have been singing to you every night. A simple bit of Fae magic. We have the ability to lull someone into a dreamless sleep or into a… dream like state with our songs. I chose that you didn't dream at all. I would continue to do so as well, until I was assured you wouldn't dream of that place." He explained softly.

Sarah stared at him in shock. She had asked him to not tamper with her dreams, and yet, knowing now why he had, she found it impossible to be angry or feel betrayed. "O-oh."

He nodded and rubbed her arms. "Do you forgive me?"

She looked down at where his hands touched her limbs, relieved to see that they were once again filled with strength and vitality. They were healthy. Quickly she did another examination of herself, lifting up her night shirt to examine her stomach and hips. Her belly was gently rounded, hips covered in warm flesh. No bones jutting out, no ribs visible. She was healthy. Releasing a sigh of relief, she glanced again at Jareth as she dropped her shirt back down.

He returned her gaze, confusion in his eyes. Biting her lip, she began to explain as she pushed some hair behind her ear. "I was really skinny in my dream. Like how I was when you found me." She glanced away, rubbing her biceps as though she was cold. "I was just checking to see...you know..."

Jareth nodded his understanding before he pulled her in close to him in a tight embrace. "You're fine now. You're here with me."

She held onto him tightly, savoring his warmth and strength. The last of her fear melted away as she touched him, running her hands down his naked back. She nuzzled her face in his neck and inhaled deeply. He smelled like magic and incense. Musky and spicy. Her heart beat slowly, but heavily inside her as she held him, warmth and adoration filling her chest until she could burst. How could this be a dream?

Voicing her fear out loud, she murmured into his warm skin. "How do I know for sure? This could be….this could be a dream. I don't know what's real." She whispered.

He rubbed her back reassuringly, in his own mind remembering the way her spine had been a hard ridge against his hands when she first arrived. Now there was nothing but smooth, supple flesh. Tenderly he brought his lips to her ear, quietly and firmly stating, "It's not a dream, Sarah." To emphasize his point, he kissed her lobe, his lips caressing the sensitive skin teasingly.

She shivered as electricity jolted through her body, a lightening bolt firing straight to her groin. Yet, she couldn't shake the worry that this could be a dream. He'd teased and tormented her before in her sleep. She closed her eyes and took in another deep breath, warring with the sensations he was rousing within her as she pulled away. "Show me that this is real." She whispered.

He raised his eyebrows, playing innocent. "What would you have me do?"

Nibbling her lip, she spoke slowly. "Before...you said...you wouldn't take me in a dream. If this is real, then... I want... I want you to..." She trailed off, a pretty blush staining her cheeks, then she straightened, looking him firmly in the eyes. "I want you to prove it."

Jareth considered her. He'd wanted to wait for their wedding, though at this point his reasons for doing so were weak. His delay had more to do with respect for her human customs than actual need. For weeks now she had been healthy, her mind and body both knitting themselves together, though he knew she would still bear some scars from her ordeal. It had been torture for him to lie next to her each evening, forcing himself to be content with her mere presence when her supple, vibrant form pressed against him. But now, with her vulnerable green eyes pleading with him, her warm body soft and lush against his hands, the last tenuous thread of restraint he'd been maintaining snapped. Who was he to deny her this request? He was, after all, her slave.

Wordlessly he kissed her ear again, lips burning a leisurely trail along her jaw until he met her lips. Soft yet firm, he silently commanded entrance. She responded, her lips parting willingly for his invasion. They explored and tasted, battled and conquered. She was devoured, surrendering to the onslaught of her King. Sarah trembled against him, wanting more of the heat that slowly consumed her. Her hands slid to his chest, gently pushing. Her Goblin King, always giving her everything she wanted, slowly leaned back until he was lying down, willingly giving her dominance as she straddled his hips.

A thrill went through her as she looked down at him. He was glorious. Smooth and pale, Jareth gleamed in the dim light as he watched her with hooded eyes. Her fingers trailed down his chest, caressing his nipples, delighting when he sucked in a sharp breath. She wanted more. Their lips collided hungrily, Jareth's fingers gripping her hips as her center, slick and hot, brushed over his own throbbing member.

His fingers sunk into her yielding body, her lush curves enabling him to hold her firm as he fought back a moan. His body roared to life as her supple, full form pressed against him. The feel of her firm nipples teased his chest through the fabric of her shirt, and he decided he wanted the garment gone. He wanted to touch her, to see her, entirely. Slowly he pushed her night shirt up, parting from the kiss long enough to tug the plain thing over her head, discarding it on the floor. Her green eyes sparkled in the dim light, a moment of insecurity flashing in their depths as the shirt crumpled beside the bed. He paid her no heed, as his mouth watered upon seeing her full breasts. Heavy and full, they beckoned to be played with and suckled on. His hands traveled up her waist, relishing the feel of her as he moved his hands back down to her hips, studying the dark curls between her thighs that hid his ultimate prize.

She squirmed, self-conscious with his lengthy perusal. Crossing her arms across her chest, she watched him until his mismatched eyes finally met hers.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered.

Sarah flushed at his praise, her insecurities fading as his fingers hungrily dug into her hips, her soft flesh giving way easily beneath his firm grip as he guided her slick center against his firm shaft. The sweet, wet friction elicited a throaty moan from her, all thoughts vanishing as she felt his need tormenting her most sensitive parts.

Slowly she moved her arms down from her chest, reaching to caress his nipples once more.

She was rewarded for her bold actions when he let out a moan and bucked his hips, his shaft grinding insistently against her. Her own whine of pleasure matched his as delicious heat flared between them. Delighted with the power she had over him, she continued her ministrations. He was hers. And she would have all of him. Pushing her hair out of her way, she leaned down, flicking his nipple experimentally with her tongue. He hissed, the sensitive nub hardening against her lips. Emboldened, she kissed her way to the other side, giving the other the same treatment. Smiling, she leaned back to gage his reaction.

His eyes were hooded with desire and his breathing was quick shallow breaths. He reached up to cup her breasts, gently squeezing and pinching her nipples. "This is no dream, Sarah." He said huskily, pulling her down to capture her lips. He kissed her softly then continued to speak. "This is far better than any dream." He whispered against her lips.

His words sent a fresh wave of molten heat coursing through her, every nerve coming alive under his touch. Her hands planted into the pillow on either side of his head as he kissed her thoroughly, leaving no inch of her unexplored. Her hips ground against his, feeling his erection press against her, as hungry and demanding as his lips.

He breathed her name, moaning against her mouth. "Sarah."

Arching her back, she insistently pressed against his shaft, her clitoris swelling with need as desire consumed her. Jareth's firm grip on her bottom stilled her movements. She stared into his mismatched eyes from his silent command.

Following his silent instructions, his hands told her what to do. Raising herself off him, one of his hands slid between their bodies to grip his throbbing member. His other hand gently positioned her, until she felt his hardness pressing against her opening. She shivered.

"Lower yourself." He whispered huskily.

She obeyed. Slowly she impaled herself on him, grimacing at the alien feeling of being filled. Her body stretched to accommodate his girth, unused to this new sensation. She was acutely aware of every inch of him, going slowly as he slipped deeper into her body. Sarah released a breath as she finally met his hips, with Jareth fully settled inside of her, filling her once-virgin canal. There was pain; though Sarah could sense that the discomfort would fade. It was as though she was on the precipice of something, and she knew Jareth would guide her there. Her body still hummed with heat of their foreplay, his hands gripping her hips, his face lined with strain as he fought his instincts.

It was through gritted teeth that he gave her instructions. "Now, I want you to take control. Find a rhythm." He whispered, sounding breathless.

Her first movement had him hitting the wall of her cervix, a jolt of pain shooting through her from it. She leaned her head against his forehead and squeezed tightly on the pillow. "It hurts." She whispered.

"Take your time and get used to the feeling. The pain will pass." He said gently and squeezed her hips, allowing her to rest against him as she continued to become accustomed to him.

She nodded slowly, not moving for several moments. The pain receded, and still pressed flush against him, she experimentally moved her hips. At this angle, the pain was soothed by the motion, receding gradually as she slowly slid him back into her. She listened to him moan softly, his breathing coming a little harder with her actions.

The sound of his pleasure sent a thrill through her, a sense of power surging through her. Their lips met, and she moved her hips a little faster. This time, when she lowered herself onto him, a surge of pure pleasure rushed through her, and she moaned throatily. His hands came to her breasts as she found her rhythm, sending electricity from the sensitive nubs to where their bodies were joined. Her back arched in ecstasy, throwing her head back as she leaned back to give him greater access. She was glorious, her dark hair spilling down her back as she squirmed in pleasure above him, eyes shut against the new sensations assaulting her.

She let out a gasp, her eyes flying open as his hand went between them and rubbed her clit.

If Jareth stopped, she was sure she would die. Each stroke of his talented fingers, combined with the steady rhythm she created, had pressure building within her. Every inch of her was on fire, her body shuddering and trembling in surrender to Jareth as she greedily took everything he gave, his name a prayer on her lips as he continued his ministrations. His own groans of pleasure joined hers as he ceaselessly tormented her nub, watching her through hooded eyes as she arched and pushed her breasts further out. Those full breasts bounced with her movements, and he sat up to capture one nipple in his mouth. He suckled, listening as Sarah's unrestrained cries echoed in the chamber. She never stopped the movement of her hips though, continuing to ride him even as he proceeded to give the other breast the same treatment, one hand still toying with her between their joined bodies as she writhed against him.

He felt her walls begin to tighten. Releasing his newest treat, he brought their lips together in a bruising kiss. She moaned against his mouth, their tongues warring for dominance. His hands found her hips and he began meeting her movements with his own. New shockwaves rocketed through Sarah as she arched, his thrusts fast and hard.

Her fingers dug into the pillow under his head as she gasped, a scream of pleasure ripping from her throat as she felt a tight coil ready to snap deep within her. She was close to release.

"Jareth, please!" She begged.

He obeyed. His thrusts became harder, inhumanly fast as he gave her everything he had, and her world shattered, screaming his name as her orgasm slammed through her. Her walls quivered, clamping down around him, the tightening sensation ripping his own orgasm from him with a guttural groan from his throat as he felt her come apart around him. He could feel her body pulsing, milking him as she twitched and struggled to breathe.

She whimpered, her walls continuing to convulse uncontrollably as her orgasm slowly began to recede. He smiled, satisfied with himself as she sprawled bonelessly on top of him. Idly he trailed a finger up and down her back, enjoying the shiver he elicited from her overly-sensitive flesh.

She propped herself back up to look at him, smiling as she pecked his lips.

He smiled back at her and gently squeezed her bottom. "Do you believe me now, love?"

Her smile slipped, her eyes glancing away from him. Despite what they'd done, that niggling uncertainty continued to worry the back of her mind. Seeing the uneasy nibbling of her lip, Jareth removed his hands from her derrière and cupped her cheeks.

"What can I do to show you?"

Sarah looked back down at him and shook her head slightly, her shoulders slumping. "I'm not sure." She whispered.

He sighed and ran his hands down to her shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze. "What if I take you to aboveground? What if I show you, once and for all, that you aren't there?"

Her eyes widened. "You can do that?"

He smirked, her underestimation of his abilities a mark of how comfortable she had become with him. Jareth nodded. "I'm capable of many things."

She slowly leaned up a little more, raising herself off of him. "I thought you were forced back here? That you couldn't go up there?"

He shook his head, "I'm sure my abilities have returned." Or at least, he hoped so, for her sake.

She moved off of him slowly, groaning as he slowly slipped out of her. Crossing her legs as she sat next to him, she studied his sharp features. His hair was the same as always, not a strand out of place from its usual wild disarray. Touching her own locks, she attempted to smooth the wild flyaway pieces she felt. "Can we go now?"

He looked over at her and smiled, "But of course."

She pecked him on the cheek in thanks, slowly sliding herself off of the bed. Unfamiliar pain twinged in her groin as she stood, groaning at the sharp ache. Curious, she reached between her legs to touch the fluids that spilled from her. Blood mixed with semen coated her fingers. Her eyes widened, a momentary fear flashing in her eyes.

Jareth noticed her reaction. "Don't be concerned, Sarah. It's normal to bleed your first time." He soothed.

He rose up from the opposite side of the bed, watching the smooth flex of his sinewy muscles. When he turned slightly, she could clearly see the organ that had joined their bodies as one only a moment ago. Her eyes widened at the sight; no wonder she'd been in pain! She wasn't even sure how he'd managed to fit! She blushed as he caught her looking, raising his eyebrows with an amused sparkle in his eyes. Red-faced, she averted her gaze to the window.

"Why so shy, precious?" Jareth teased.

A smile curled her lips, but she wiped it off her face before she looked at him. "I'm not being bashful." She lied.

He smirked, deliberately moving around the bed until he stood in front of her, uncaring of his nudity. His cock was still partially hard, proudly displayed in plain view. "Oh?" he challenged

That tone. The deep tenor, the lilt of his accent. She loved the way he challenged her; teasing her. She smiled and moved to walk around him, but his firm grip on her wrist stopped her. He captured her lips with his.

She returned his kiss, a soft moan rising in her throat. His lean body pressed against hers, pushing her backwards until she hit the bed. Long, strong fingers traced the curves of her body as she met his heated gaze, his lips claiming hers once more. "Again? So soon?" She whispered against his lips.

He chuckled, pushing her onto the bed as she looked at him curiously. "I told you that you would not leave my chambers for days. Did you not believe me?"

She smiled as he, still standing, wrapped her legs around him until his hardened member pressed against her core. Another low groan escaped her, her eyes rolling back as the sensation sent a shockwave of pleasure ricocheting through her, even as her raw center protested.

Sarah winced.

"It will get better." He promised breathlessly, and his head tilting back in pleasure as he began to press forward.

Her fingers dug into the sheets as she squeezed her eyes shut, bracing for pain as he pushed further into her. Slowly he began to move, a steady, gentle rhythm. Without pain. Instead, with each gentle thrust, a fresh wave of pleasure surged through her, soothing away the ache she'd felt earlier. Heat flooded through her, new sensations swelling with each delicious motion. She moaned, closing her eyes as she savored the feelings Jareth created within her. His thumb pressed against her swelling clit, rubbing the nub in a slow circle. Electric jolts shot through her, eradicating her ability to think as her body arched into his touch, the heat rising to a fever-pitch as she thrashed beneath him.

He increased the pace, and she cried out, wrapping her legs around his lean hips, She met his thrusts, bucking wildly against him, his name echoing around the chambers as she screamed. His thumb moved faster, flicking back and forth until she shattered around him, her world violently falling apart as she clawed wildly at the sheets, her head whipping side to side against the mattress.

She screamed out in pleasure, and through her haze, she heard him groan, moaning her name as he joined her. She watched his face as he climaxed, contorted into pleasure, buried deeply within her, filling her to the hilt, cock twitching from the force of his release.

He breathed heavily as he leaned forward slightly, a hand on each side of her hips. His hair blocked her view of his face and she wondered what he could be thinking.

Before she could ask, he slowly pulled out of her. He held his hand out to her, his eyes full of warmth. She accepted the offered hand as he pulled her close, nuzzling her hair as she stood with him. She winced again as the discomfort again returned.

Ever-attentive, Jareth made a suggestion. "Maybe a bath will help."

"I think it might." she answered.

She nodded and followed him into his bathroom. With a wave of his hand, the large tub started to fill with hot water. Releasing her hand, he picked up a glass jar and poured the substance into the water. A sweet, lavender scent rose along with the steam.

As he leaned towards the tub, she watched the flex of his tightly toned backside, admiring the curve and ripple of muscle. Biting her lip, she smiled as it began to sink in that she and Jareth had become lovers. She had sex with the Goblin King. It was all so surreal, almost too incredible for her to believe. Her and Jareth had really, actually, and truly joined together in that primal, carnal act. His smooth, unmarred skin rippled as he moved, heat rising to her cheeks as she thought of all they'd done.

Jareth turned, smiling at the blush on her face. "Like what you see?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and met his eyes, smiling shyly and teasingly at him. "I wasn't looking."

He chuckled and grabbed her hand to lead her up the stairs and into the large tub. Helping her to sit down gently, he took a spot across from her. The water filled the tub rapidly, far more quickly than any human bath. It spilled from the faucet like a waterfall, enveloping their nude bodies in warmth. Sarah leaned against wall of the tub, stretching her legs. The water felt amazing as it relaxed her sore muscled and soothed the ache between her legs.

"Thank you, Jareth." She whispered, cracking her eyes open to look at him with a smile.

His long, lean fingers wrapped around her ankles, pulling her feet into his lap. Nimble fingers began to firmly message her feet, drawing a sigh of pleasure from Sarah. Jareth's charming smile matched the sparkle in his eyes. "It's my pleasure."

She returned his smile, sliding her eyes closed as she tried to focus on his relaxing ministrations. No matter how much she tried to concentrate on his touch and the warmth around her, slowly the nightmare would start to replay in her mind. She frowned as the images went through her mind's eye, breaking the calm serenity of the moment. She hated it. She hated that she couldn't shake the cold fear snaking into her heart, her pulse racing in response to her unease. She squeezed her hands in her lap, her nails digging into her palms.

Jareth noticed the subtle shift in Sarah. "What is it, love?"

Opening her eyes, she saw him watching her with concern. With a quick of wave of his hand, he turned off the water, his gaze silently encouraging her to tell him what was bothering her. Shaking her head, she looked away from him as she slowly began to speak. "It was so strange. I woke up in the solitary room. Doctor Moore… he said that I never left and that it had merely been hours since I had tried to wish myself to you."

"You know that was a dream." He said sternly.

She looked back at him with a frown. "But it seemed so real. How could my mind conjure up something like that? Wouldn't I be going through memories rather than making up something new?"

He shook his head, "Not necessarily. You underestimate your own power. The brain can create anything that's on your mind. It is a remarkably interesting organ."

"But it started exactly where I left off, on the same day that I wished myself to you…" She whispered and looked away, nibbling her lip uncertainly.

"Sarah, look at me." He demanded.

She lifted her eyes briefly, then glanced away again, her teeth firmly holding her lip captive.

"Look at me, precious."

Releasing a sigh, she finally met his mismatched eyes. His mouth was in a set frown, the hard look in his gaze stopping her from making any sort of argument to the contrary. "You were dreaming. I will show you the hospital where you were at. You will see. You will believe."

She bit down harder, nearly drawing blood before she took in a shaky breath. A lump formed in her chest, but she withheld the sob she felt threatening to rise. She refused to cry. She had done so too many times. "Okay." She said shakily.

He squeezed her foot and leaned forward. "You must believe. I will be sure to make you have a dreamless sleep tonight. Forgive me for not doing so last night. You will wake up here once more, refreshed and rested as you should be."

She shook her head, "Jareth, it's not your fault."

He sighed heavily, "It is. I forgot to weave the spell on you."

She smiled gently at him, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She looked away with a sigh. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"As you wish." He said softly.

They stayed silent as they sat in the hot bath and relaxed. Eventually Sarah began to realize she had lingered long enough and began to clean herself. As she lathered soap into her hair, she watched as Jareth did so himself. She wondered what he would do with his hair when he was finished to give it its usual gravity-defying look.

Finishing with their cleaning, Jareth helped her into a fluffy red towel, handing her another for her hair. As she rubbed her hair dry, she watched with interest as he dried himself and changed into clothes, never touching his blond locks. He disappeared into the closet, and when he appeared dressed his hair was dry and once again defying gravity with its light softness.

Her mouth gaped as she watched him slide his gloves on, her own hair still dripping with moisture. Jareth caught her eye and walked towards her wearing his trademark smirk.

"What?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Your hair defies all logic!"

He smiled a toothy smile and placed a gloved hand on her shoulder. "Magic, love."

She laughed and shook her head as she squeezed the towel closer against her. "Anyway, what am I going to wear? I don't want to go through the castle naked."

He turned and went to the bed, grabbing her night shirt. "You may have to put this back on."

She snatched it from him and sighed. "Okay." She grumbled, but smiled.

Jareth laughed at her predicament, unable to pull his eyes away as she let the towel fall from her body. She was truly a glorious creature. Quickly she put the knee length shirt on, effectively hiding herself from his hungry eyes. She pulled her damp hair out from under the shirt with a frown. "How can I magically dry my hair?"

"I'm working on that." He replied softly.

She raised her eyebrows, "What?"

He looked at her and smiled and shook his head. "Lets get you to your room and dressed."

Deciding not to press the issue, she nodded and followed him out the door and through the castle to her room. As they walked, she realized how unnecessary this trek was. "Why do I have my own room? Couldn't I move my things with yours? I spend more time in your room than mine anyways." She wondered aloud.

He looked over at her as he continued to walk, "If that is what you wish. I merely was giving you space, as I had no way of knowing you would be creeping into my room every night when you came into the underground."

She nudged him playfully and laughed. "I can't sleep on my own. I'm too scared."

He nodded. "Yes, I know. I shall make arrangements for your things to be brought to my room."

She smiled, bobbing her head in agreement. "It would make more sense. Especially if I am to be your queen. Are you sure it won't bother you to have all my 'costumes and toys' in your room?"

He laughed, "Not at all."

Sarah laughed with him, not hesitating to head straight to her closet when they came to her room. Jareth stopped in the center of the room, looking around as though sizing it up. It was apparent to her that he was going to use magic to bring her things to his room.

Sifting through the clothes, she tried to think of something comfortable to wear. Ultimately she decided to wear her normal outfit of jeans and a loose blouse, draping the items over her arm as she exited the closet. A pile of discarded items remained in a heap behind her; a testament to her indecisiveness as she had wrestled with what to wear aboveground. Jareth sat on her bed, one leg crossed over the other.

She smiled at the sight of him, so masculine and ethereal, surrounded by her decidedly feminine and very earthly, mundane items. "You look so out of place in here." She teased.

He raised his eyebrows, "Oh?" He grinned, eyes raking over her t-shirt clad body suggestively.

Heat rose to her cheeks as she felt moisture begin to form between her legs once again. Why the hell was he able to have that effect with just a look? Blushing as she looked away from him, she quickly went past him to her dresser. A set of black lace panties and a black lace bra caught her attention, and she wasted little time slipping her shirt off and slipping the lacy things on.

She could feel his eyes on her back as she changed, almost feeling the heat of his stare on her bare skin. Sliding on her jeans, blouse, and socks, she quickly slipped her feet into a pair of black shoes.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

She turned and looked at him with a sigh. Her heart was racing and she bit down on her lip with a nod. "Yeah."

What was she supposed to expect? She hasn't been aboveground, free, for so very long. Even before she'd come here, she'd been in the hospital for five years. She didn't know how much the world could have changed while she was gone. No matter what however, she was certain that Jareth would be there for her. He would take care of her.


	12. Just Like A Tattoo

**A/N:** So, today is my birthday and I'm so freakin' happy to finally have this chapter done. Thank you FantasyDreamer06 for your dedication and hard work that you put into this chapter. This is the best birthday present ever and I really do hope you guys like this chapter. It's long and there are **LEMONS**!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the songs that are mentioned in this story/chapter. They belong to the artists.**

 **WARNING!  
This chapter contains graphic sexual scenes that are not appropriate for children. You have been warned!**

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

Just Like a Tattoo

He had gotten them here with a portal and magic. One minute they were walking down the familiar, comforting stone hallway, the next they stepped through a door and were here. Behind them, the door disappeared, forgotten immediately as Sarah's senses were assaulted by a different world. Wind whipped through her with unexpected force, goose bumps pricking her arms from the cool air. Unprepared for the sudden onslaught, she hugged herself and shivered, squinting in the bright sunlight. She'd become accustomed to the less harsh light of the Underground. Once her sight had adjusted she looked up at the sky with one hand shielding her eyes from the rays beaming down. The sky was so blue here; so different from her new home. As she watched, several heavy clouds moved to partially obscure the brightness of the sun. Far in the distance she could hear horns blasting from cars and engines running. She looked around her and couldn't seem to land her eyes on just one thing. It had been so long since she'd been part of the regular human world. The sights and sounds were almost overwhelming. So much noise and movement; people walking, dogs barking, cars roaring past. It was enough to make her want to go back Underground.

"Sarah." Jareth's voice sounded softly beside her.

She blinked and looked over at him, standing beside her with one gloved hand resting supportively on her lower back. He too, appeared uncomfortable in this world. His hair blew in the wind, tendrils darting across his face erratically and his eyes squinted against the harsh light. Jareth's pupils were constricted, though one was still unnaturally large. Those eyes looked at her with concern below his dramatically arched eyebrows. Sarah felt the urge to reach out and brush his hair from his face, but she stopped herself from even trying. With this wind, it would quickly blow back into chaos.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

She looked away from him. The question repeated itself in her mind. Was she ready? Closing her eyes she listened to his cape whipping in the wind and the loud cars going by. Why were they so loud? Had her world always been like this? Opening her eyes again, she blinked and looked at the entrance of the hospital she had been taken to so long ago. The entrance she'd only seen once loomed, imposing and surrounded by concrete columns. Sudden panic gripped her as flashbacks whipped through her mind of being left here, on these very steps, all those years ago. The impassive expression on her step-mother's face, the resigned resolution on her father's as the brawny nurses hauled her inside. Her heart was beating so hard and so fast that she would have been surprised if Jareth couldn't hear it. Not trusting her voice, she silently nodded at him.

Slowly, they started to walk towards the entrance of the hospital. Jareth's voice beside her was soothing as he spoke in low tones.

"As long as you are beside me, no one can see you. I've shielded us from all eyes. We are but a blur to them, something caught out of the corner of their eyes but not truly there. They can not hear you but should you touch them, they _will_ feel you." He explained as they got closer to the entrance.

She nodded in understanding, still not trusting herself to speak past the rock lodged in her throat. Swallowing hard, the doors slid open automatically as they approached. They stepped through and the familiar smell of the hospital hit her like a wave. Sarah halted, reeling as the familiar odor brought with it a rush of unwelcome memories.

"Sarah?"

She shook her head and reached out, gripping his arm for support. Jareth looped her arm through his, pulling her further into his side as if he were protecting her from any dangers that lie waiting. His strength helped her find her voice. "The smell. I will never forget the smell." She whispered.

"It does have a certain… stench." He agreed.

She nodded mutely. Together they started walking again and went past a nurses' desk, completely ignored by the male and female nurses. Their heads were bowed as they clicked away at their computer terminals, gazes locked onto their screens. Sara studied their faces to see if she could recognize any of them. None of them looked familiar. Turning her eyes ahead once more, she made certain that she avoided touching any of the doctors and patients that were passing by. She squeezed more tightly against Jareth's side and felt a certain calmness settle within her from the reassuring warmth of his presence.

They continued to make their way down the long hallway. Jareth turned left when another hallway appeared, guiding Sarah down a path that was familiar to him. She couldn't remember anything about how to get to the psych ward and was grateful he knew the way. For now, they were just in the regular part of the hospital. Physically ill patients rested on beds in quiet rooms, some with machines humming and blinking away quietly at bedsides. Soon enough though, they stopped outside of an elevator. Jareth raised his hand and flicked his wrist to quickly produce a badge. The square black I.D reader beeped, a small red light on top turning green. A deep, responding groan of protest came from the elevator as it made its way to their level.

 _'Ding'_

The doors slowly slid open and they both stepped inside. Jareth reached out and pressed a button and the doors closed. There was a slight shudder in response as he selected another button, the box beginning to move. Trapped in the small space, Sarah felt disoriented. It was hard for her to tell if they were moving up or down as a sense of claustrophobia and anxiety squeezed her chest.

"Jareth… I don't know…" She swallowed hard, seized by a sudden wave of doubt. Her fingers dug into his arm, squeezing him tightly.

One of his hands lay over the digits gripping him. "As much as I would take you back to the underground, you must see this. You must face this." He said gently.

Her lips curled into a soft smile tinged with sarcasm as she looked up at him, meeting his mismatched blue eyes. She was hit with a wave of adoration as she met his warm gaze. Gods how she loved this man. "Is that my doctor, Robin, speaking...?" She trailed off as she teased him.

Jareth laughed, throwing his head back. "Perhaps, love. But you forget, I am just as much that persona as I am the Goblin King."

Sarah smiled and watched as his laughter subsided, looking back down at her with his trademark smirk. She loved his smile. She loved his crooked teeth and how feral it made him look. He was perfect, his imperfections only making him more endearing. His little flaw only made her love him all the more.

She blushed at the errant thought and quickly looked away, refocusing on the task at hand. Closing her eyes she deeply breathed through her nose. That smell. That sterile, unique, vile hospital smell. She couldn't get used to the stink. She tried to focus on Jareth's sweet, magical scent, but her senses were overloaded with the singular odor of the hospital.

' _Ding'_

Sarah opened her eyes as the elevator doors slowly opened to reveal a dark hallway. They stepped off, the doors quietly sliding closed behind them. Jareth again took the lead, moving with confidence down the dim corridor. He made a sharp left down another hall, halting abruptly at a pair of doors to their right. Another flick of his wrist, another green light and beep, and they were in.

When the doors swung open, she felt a slither of icy terror run through her veins, her breath halting. Her grip on Jareth's arm tightened. He began to move forward, and she followed sluggishly at his side. This was it. They were in the ward where she had lived for five long years.

She watched as the patients paced down the hallway, their gazes locked on the floor as they battled with demons known only to them. Some of them had the too-bright, fevered trademark look of mania in their eyes. Perhaps even more unsettling were the ones that sat by themselves, expressionless, devoid of any spark of hope or life. Not one even glimpsed towards the empty space where Jareth and Sarah stood, all of them too lost in their own minds to pay heed. Sarah swallowed hard. She felt her skin prickle at the sight of the disheveled, rambling patients. Not long ago, she'd been among them. How could she have forgotten the horror of this place? Jareth gently tugged her along and she numbly followed. He was patient, giving her time to digest what she was seeing as they slowly made their way down the ward. At the end, she recognized the half-circle desk of the nurse's station. There were no computers out on the desk, but there was a room behind the nurses that seemed to house the technical equipment. Through big windows, she could see into the room. The computers were in there, safe behind a locked door. As they got closer to the desk, the room opened up into a large space. To her side, Sarah the area where the tables and chairs were; the place she used to try and eat.

It was her turn to tug Jareth down a hallway, leading him to her bedroom. It was empty. She frowned. It looked like no one had been here, ever. Any memory of human habitation had been wiped away. No sheets on the thin mattress, no pillow. Sarah made sure not to let go of Jareth as she took a step into the room, her hand tightly holding his. He stood silently just behind her as she took everything in.

"No one is staying in here anymore." She whispered.

He gave her a lopsided smile. "I might have came up here without your knowledge to take care of some things."

Sarah turned and looked at Jareth with surprised eyes, blinking owlishly at him. "What sort of things?"

"I wiped you out of their system. You were never here. Along with a little help from a certain somebody…"

Sarah raised her thick eyebrows and shook her head, still not understanding. "Certain somebody...?" Her own sudden surge of jealousy confused her as the image of a beautiful fairy woman sprang to her mind.

Jareth's lips curled in a half-smirk, amused by the hostility in her tone. Taking a step to bring him to her side, he snaked an arm around her and gave her hip an affectionate squeeze. "The creator. He wiped out all information of you. People do not remember you nor what has happened to you."

Sarah relaxed and nodded in understanding. Then her brow crinkled and she pursed her lips out as she considered what Jareth had said. "Is he really that powerful?"

Jareth let out a small laugh, his head bobbing in affirmation. "Of course, precious."

She looked back at the bed and stared at the bright blue plastic mattress. It was never comfortable. Idly she thought how thankful that she now had a home of her own, in a palace no less, with a comfortable bed and comfortable sheets and pillows. She smirked when she remembered the time that Jareth under the guise of Dr. Robin had kissed her, awakening desires she hadn't known she had right on that bed. With one final, long look, she turned and led Jareth out of the room, stopping short when a patient walked by mumbling inarticulate and nonsensical nothings to themselves.

She hadn't realized she was holding her breath until the patient had passed and she released the air with a soft woosh. They retraced their steps until they exited the ward, Sarah not pausing to look back. Instead of going into the elevator, they went out a door that was to the side. As soon as they passed through, they were outside of the house she had grown up in.

"Jareth." She gasped, startled at the sudden change in scenery.

He didn't respond and instead took a few steps away from her, moving towards the house. The wind whipped his hair to the side as he turned his face to her, a few strands blowing across his serious expression. "I want you to have closure." He stated firmly.

Something akin to hysteria clenched her stomach. Could she really face her family after all this time? After they'd abandoned her? She bit down on her lip and listened to the thunder roll as she shoved her hair behind her ear. The house loomed, daring her to enter and face her demons with its icy white exterior and picket fence. Should she knock? What would she say? She could come up with some lie with how she got out of the hospital. Her fingers twisted over each other as she warred with herself.

"Sarah, now is the time to decide." Jareth warned.

Sarah released her lip from her teeth and looked from the front door to the windows and saw lights on in the house. She didn't know if she could even handle seeing her dad. She looked back at Jareth and sighed. "Do they remember me?"

Jareth nodded once. "I didn't do anything to them as of yet. But once we leave…"

Sarah nodded and scenarios went through her head. What would she say to them after all this time? She could shove her dad's face in the truth, force him to hear the things she'd tried to tell him when she was fifteen. She could introduce Jareth, The Goblin King, and tell him she told him so. Prove to them that she wasn't crazy and never had been. But what good would that do? If Jareth wiped away their memories, their lives wouldn't change. Their lives had gone on without her for 5 long years. Nothing would change if she spoke with them now. It would just be as though she never existed, which is the way it had been anyways. She could just walk away and forget about her old life and live her new life, leaving her past behind her. She could just be happy. There was nothing for her here anymore. Those walls that had once held childhood memories were now just an empty box for her. She didn't need anything from here, and there was no reason to linger. She had all her things thanks to Jareth.

"Sarah." Jareth said in a booming voice.

She looked at him and sighed. "We should go before the storm hits."

He raised his eyebrows and his lips set in a frown. "You do not wish to talk to your beloved father? Or see the child?"

Sarah shook her head, pushing back some hair that was flying in the wind and covering her face. "I think it's better that you just wipe their memories of me. I already have what I need. I don't want to rub their faces in the truth. They should just live their life."

Jareth nodded once and reached out for Sarah, waiting for her to take his gloved hand.

She smiled and took a careful step towards him, placing her hand in his. His fingers closed around hers, squeezing gently. Sarah held tightly to him as everything spun out of control, the wind whistling between them. With a loud strike of thunder, her feet touched solid ground once more. They were back underground.

Jareth didn't let go of her hand even though they were safely back home. Her curious gaze followed as he lifted one of her hands and placed it on his shoulder, and mirrored the movement with her other. The smile she gave him was soft and sad.

Jareth's hands rested on her hips, pulling her tightly to him. "What you did Sarah…" He said softly, voice filled with admiration. His face was close to hers as he leaned down, his breath fanning her face. "What you did was very mature. I am not sure I could have done the same. You have grown." Sarah could barely hear his last sentence as he dropped his voice to a whisper.

Sarah smiled and closed her eyes, leaning forward to rest her forehead against his lips. He kissed her skin gently, combing his gloved fingers through her long dark hair. Her own voice came out soft. "They have moved on from me. My father had not visited me at all. You know that. There was nothing to gain by confronting him. So it's best for us all that they just forget about me totally."

He hummed softly, running one hand from hip to her lower back to caress her plush bottom. She gasped softly and opened her eyes to look up at him. His gaze was serious, his mismatched gaze boring into her very soul.

"You'll always have a place here and will always be remembered." Jareth said in a tone that let her know he meant what he said.

Sarah smiled, raising up to kiss him softly. His lips were warm and soft, gentle and undemanding. He gave her a firm squeeze on the bottom and pressed her pelvis against his, his growing arousal stirring against her. She pulled away, looking up into his blue eyes with amusement.

"Jareth." She whispered teasingly.

He smiled his pointy-toothed smile, "I'm sorry precious, I can't help myself."

She laughed and shook her head as she pulled away from him, peeling his hand off of her bottom. Crossing her arms with her nose in the air, she looked away from him with a fake haughty attitude. "Besides groping your future queen, what else is on the agenda today?"

Despite her teasing, Jareth grew serious. "Well I was hoping to discuss the wedding."

She looked back to him and raised her eyebrows, "Yeah about that..."

Linking her arm through his, he pulled her with him as he started to walk down the hallway. After several twists and turns, they ended up in the music room. At least, that was what she liked to call it. It housed the C.D's and instruments that she had discovered soon after arriving in the Underground.

Jareth paused as they entered, his arm still entwined with hers. "I've been planning and making sure things are taken care of. This may seem sudden to you, but I have to say that we are mere days away from the ceremony. I'm dreadfully sorry for leaving you out of the planning; I know it is of such importance to you." He released her arm and walked towards one of the large shelves, studying the objects resting there.

She shrugged. The news didn't have nearly as much impact as she thought it would have, considering what she'd been through. Instead, she found herself admiring the perfectly muscled shape of his backside as he moved away from her. A little smile curled her lips up. Now wasn't the time to think along those lines, but she couldn't help herself from looking. Turnabout was fair play, after all. He ogled her when she wasn't looking at times that seemed highly inappropriate. She reined her thoughts in, turning back to the subject of their upcoming nuptials. "I've never really thought about it." She confessed.

He turned and placed his hands behind his back. "Oh?"

God, how that simple word makes her feel. Her insides melted and she felt heat coil between her legs as her pulse picked up tempo. She wet her lips slowly and couldn't seem to look at his face as she clarified. "I was never one to imagine my wedding day. I was always too busy practicing my lines for plays. Well… before the hospital."

A movement from him caught her eye and she looked back at him as he nodded, looking lost in thought. Now he looked away from her, releasing a breath. "Well, the day is coming very quickly. Everything is in place. We will be married and you will become Queen."

Sarah felt a blush burn her cheeks as he said the word 'Queen'. She wasn't used to the thought of actually being queen. The reality hadn't really hit her yet that she would be ruling a kingdom by his side. Not just anybody's side, but Jareth's. She nervously pushed some hair behind her ear, nibbling her lip. She could feel his gaze on her, and knew that Jareth was watching every little movement she was making. She looked to his mismatched blue eyes and smiled nervously, deciding to lay her cards on the table. "Can I be honest with you?"

He raised his arched brows and nodded his head once. "Go on." He said sounding a little guarded.

She crossed her arms across her chest, an unintentionally defensive gesture. But in truth, she had been trying so hard to keep her heart protected from him. While she'd never really thought of the word 'love' with Jareth, the feelings stirring within her at this moment left little doubt it could be anything else. The way he was looking at her, so concerned and guarded himself tugged at her heartstrings. The overwhelming surge of adoration tightening her breast made her want to cry and laugh all at once, and she wasn't sure if it was to be happy or sad tears. Forcing herself to look calm, she smiled nervously at him. One of her fingers picked up a restless tapping against her arm. "I've never really… grasped onto the thought of being queen." She admitted.

His mouth opened slightly as his face relaxed, looking a little relieved from her confession. She wondered what he had thought she was going to say. Maybe he'd thought she'd reject him again like she had done so years ago?

"Is it too much?" He asked carefully.

She raised her eyebrows at his question and she felt nervous laughter bubble out of her and slip out without her really holding it back. She quickly put her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. "The great and powerful Goblin King asking if it's too much for me to be his queen?" She shook her head and laughed a little more before she grew more serious. "I'll be okay. It's not too much. It's just… not something I've ever imagined myself ever becoming. Growing up I wanted be an actress just like my mom." She slowly walked towards him to reach out and run a hand along his smooth cheek. "I practiced lines of my favorite story. The story you know oh-so well. The one you played out for me." She looked away and slowly her hand fell away from his face, staring off as the memories replayed in her mind. Her time through the labyrinth then had been so different. He'd been different. She smiled a little, remembering just how cruel and scary Jareth had been. She blinked and refocused her attention back on him. He was watching her; waiting for her to continue.

She smiled mysteriously, turning and walking to the other shelf of C.D's and cassettes, across the room from him. She scanned over the numerous titles and artists. Nothing really caught her attention. Her mind was elsewhere. As her fingers traced the backs of C.D cases without looking at them, she thought back on her time through the labyrinth. "I was a very immature child." She whispered.

"Sarah…" He began to object.

She shook her head and looked over her shoulder to him, silencing him with her look. "It's true, Jareth." She said, looking back at the stack of C.D's. "I didn't know what I wanted back then. I had been so stuck on myself that I didn't even think of my dad or…" She shook her head as she remembered her step-mother's bickering tone as she scolded her for being late. "I had wished my half brother to the King of Goblins and didn't know the consequences. When it happened I was so shocked. I didn't think it was really REAL. I didn't know." She said, sounding a bit defensive as she looked over at him again. At some point during her monologue he'd turned his back to her and his hands, still behind his back, were bunched into a tightly clenched fist. Slowly and quietly she came behind him, wrapping her arms around him. She rested her cheek against the back of his broad shoulders as she continued speaking, inhaling his scent, savoring his strength. "You were everything I had imagined. You played out your part as you had said at the end. I was dumb to not remember the first line of the book. Back then I didn't even think for a split second that you loved me and that's why you did the things you did. You did everything I wanted."

Jareth stayed quiet and unmoving as she held him. It was impossible for her to tell what he was thinking. Had he been expecting her to break up with him or something? Had she said something wrong? His silence was worrying her.

Letting go of his ramrod straight form, she moved to stand in front of him and offered him a sweet smile. He seemed to relax, his face softening and shoulders drooping incrementally. Relieved by his reaction, she grabbed his arms and pulled them out from behind his back to place his gloved hands on her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sing to me." She whispered lovingly.

His expression broke as he smiled, his sharp teeth peeking out between his soft lips. He lifted his hand and with a wave slowly a C.D floated out of the shelf. It removed itself from its case and lowered itself into the radio. The digital display flicked to the song Jareth wanted of its own accord. Slowly the music started, but instead of the artists' voice singing, it was Jareth who sang instead.

"The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting.

It couldn't be that we have been this way before.

I know you don't think that I am trying.

I know you are wearing down to the core.

But hold your breath.

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you,

Over again.

Don't make me change my mind."

Sarah smiled as he sang; closing her eyes and swaying with him as they slowly began to dance while his velvety voice caressed the lyrics. She knew this song very well. She had listened to this song before she'd been locked away and had loved it; but with Jareth singing it, it was perfect. She opened her eyes and looked into his blue ones.

He continued to sing to the song as he twirled her around the room. She laughed softly at him, their gazes reflecting a mutual, unspoken affection.

As he ended the song, she released him and clapped her hands, laughing in a delightful way that he'd never heard from her. The sound of it touched him, moved something within him. She was radiant.

"You have such a beautiful voice." She told him.

He bowed and straightened himself. "Now, if I remember correctly… I have heard you sing before. Would you sing for me?" He dared.

She raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth in surprise, shaking her head vehemently. "Oh no! I'm not any good. I'm not great like you." She quickly said.

He laughed deeply and shook his own head at her denial. Then he turned to the side and held his hand out to the shelves of music. "Sing me a song."

The tone of his voice was hardly a request. Nervously she bit down on her lip and sighed in defeat. She went to the stacks of C.D's and looked through the music, searching for anything that she could possibly sing and not sound terrible. Plucking one out of its case, she switched out Jareth's C.D for hers.

She turned and looked at him and smirked. "This song is a duet. That means you have to sing too."

He raised his eyebrows in a mock surprise and returned her smirk with one of his own. "Oh?"

God she could just attack him now. Every time he said 'oh' in just that way, it made her imagine all the things she could spend an evening doing with him and to him. Like jumping on him to kiss him senseless right here, right now, and doing so many naughty things for hours on end on the polished wood floor surrounded by music. And the way he looked at her just now- it was like he knew how it affected her. The amused glint in his eye let her know he knew exactly what he was doing. Shoving her attraction aside, she nodded and pushed her mental imaginings away, meeting his challenging look with one of her own. "Turn it on."

He flicked his wrist and the music started to play.

And at the right moment, Sarah began to sing.

"Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air.

If I should die before I wake,

It's 'cause you took my breath away,

Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh."

She paused when her part was over, waiting for Jareth to begin his verse. And he did; his voice velvety and strong.

"I'm here alone,

Didn't wanna leave,

My heart won't move, it's incomplete,

Wish there was a way that I could make you understand."

She started to sing her part.

"But how do you expect me,

To live alone with just me,

Cause my world revolves around you,

It's so hard for me to breathe."

They continued on with the song together. As she looked into his otherworldly orbs, so full of love and, a surge of emotion in her chest brought tears to her eyes. Wiping the liquid away she almost stopped singing, until he grabbed her and swung her around, holding her gaze as he sang, and encouraging her to sing with him.

As the last notes of music faded, their lips met in a passionate kiss that had her clinging desperately to him for strength. Her arms wound around his neck as she moaned softly, opening to him as he demanded entrance. She melted into him, her cheeks growing wet with her own tears. She squeezed tighter onto him as she felt him lift her easily, her legs wrapping themselves around his lean hips.

He pulled away from the kiss, touching his forehead to hers. His grip around her tightened, holding her tightly against him. "Say it Sarah." He demanded softly.  
She grasped the back of his head and tangled her fingers through his soft hair. Her heart fluttered at his request; no, his demand. She closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath. She licked her pleasantly bruised lips from the force of his kisses. "Jareth I…"

He squeezed her bottom and sucked in a breath as he waited for the precious words to leave her mouth.

She paused. If she were to admit her feelings for him then he truly would have power over her. Or… wait. He did. He already did have power over her. After all, she had accepted his proposal to be his queen. They were equals since she had declared he had no power over her, but that wasn't enough. Would he treasure her? Would he love her through her darkest of times? Would this affection be unconditional and not just 'right now'?

She opened her eyes and looked into his. He would be there. Deep in his sky-blue gaze she could see the determined, steadfast, intense adoration that she sought. He had been there. He had always been there for her, all that time he had been in the hospital, waiting for her. Hadn't he already proven his devotion? He had never directly said he loved her; perhaps he'd been waiting until he knew she felt the same way? Or maybe he'd felt it would make her uncomfortable, so he'd held back out of respect for her feelings. Maybe, knowing how fragile she'd been, he hadn't wanted to overwhelm her with how he felt. It didn't really matter. In the end, he'd waited long enough for her to admit to how she felt. She licked her dry lips before she leaned in to kiss him chastely.

"Jareth, I'm in love with you."

A wave of relief washed over him, emotions he hadn't known he possessed washing over him. His fingers tightened as he pressed her closer. His fears shrank away as he leaned in to capture her lips once again, pouring all of his pent-up frustration, fear, and adoration into it. She followed his lead, her own emotions overwhelming her as their tongues danced and tangled, communicating silently what words couldn't say. The kiss began to give way to desire as the friction of their bodies sent warmth through her entire body. Liquid heat pooled between her legs, and she squirmed against him. Now all she wanted to do was make love to him. She wanted to feel him, to show him that she loved him and have that love reciprocated by him.

"Shall we take this to _our_ bedroom?" He whispered, as if he could read her thoughts.

"That would be great." She whispered back.

"As you wish."

Sarah moaned in Jareth's mouth as her back hit the bed and she wrapped her legs tightly around his lean hips, holding him against her tightly. He ground his hips against hers, his need evident at her hot center. He pulled away from her lips long enough to pull her shirt up over her head. One gloved hand traced over her creamy soft skin, his hungry gaze devouring the path his fingers traced.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered huskily.

Sarah shivered and moved her hips with his as he continued to press against her, sending coherent thoughts scattering to the wind. "Gloves." She whispered breathlessly. "Off."

He paused his movements and grabbed the tip of his glove with his sharp teeth and peeled one off, repeating the movement until both were removed. He placed his now-bare hand back down on her ribs and ran his hand along her abdomen, along the healthy swell of her stomach. He squeezed gently at the soft flesh, and then slipped his hand upwards, under her black bra to cup her full breast.

Sarah moaned, her eyes fluttering shut. Her head fell back as she gave herself over to his ministrations, savoring the feeling of his firm and gentle fingers teasing her soft, full flesh. She gasped out when she felt his mouth close down on the swell of her other breast, his tongue circling her nipple and sending heat skittering across her skin.

"Jareth." She whispered breathlessly.

"Mmm." He responded as he continued to kiss and nip on her breast, thoroughly enjoying this new treat.

She ran her hand down his back, pushing at the leather jacket. She wanted it gone. She wanted to see him, to touch him. Unwilling to release her mounds, he moved and shifted as she pushed, continuing to suckle and tease as she finally was able to toss the offending garment to the floor. Sarah wasn't done. It wasn't enough. She wanted all of him, to feel his skin against hers. She lifted his loose shirt up, and he growled in dismay as he was forced to pull away from her chest so she could peel the shirt off of him.

Noticing she still wore the bra, he reached behind her and unsnapped it quickly, removing it so he could more thoroughly ravish her supple mounds. Tossing it impatiently to the side, he dove in once again to capture one of her perked nipples between his lips. A shiver ran down his spine from her throaty moan, his member hardening almost painfully from the way she arched into his mouth. He skimmed his hands down her sides and to the front of her jeans, pressing his palm to her mound before he began to quickly undo the button and zipper.

He released her nipple as he shoved her pants and panties down, struggling with the tight fabric. "Lift your hips, precious." He breathed out.

She did as he said and watched, fascinated, as he undressed her. Deftly he removed her shoes, then peeled her pants and panties off impatiently, throwing them almost angrily to the floor. The garments gone, he lay next to her, enjoying the view of her supple body against and below him. He memorized the curves and valleys, the deep rise and swells of her plush figure. She was beyond beautiful for any words to describe. All he knew was that she took his breath away. He felt himself growing harder than he thought possible, his need to take her, claim her, driving him far past reason and sanity. In this moment, he was certain he would die if he didn't have her.

Sarah didn't shy away from his gaze like she would have done in the past. Instead she opened herself to him, enjoying the way his eyes were hooded and his mouth partially opened in awe as he gazed down at her. The power she held over him was intoxicating. Watching the burning heat in his eyes had her own body responding, her body quivering with need. Grabbing him by the shoulders, she pulled him down and captured his lips with her own. He was compliant with her demand, allowing her to dominate him, succumbing to the will of his Queen. She pulled him closer, her hands trailing to the waistband of his pants. Catching on to what she wanted, Jareth kicked his boots off, taking his too-tight pants with them.

"Damn pants." She heard him curse.

She suppressed a giggle and kissed a path over his face to his ear. Taking the lobe between her teeth, she started to suck and nibble on it. He groaned in response, sending a new thrill through her. His hand found its way between her legs and his skilled fingers rubbed the tiny bundle of nerves, pulling a surprised gasp from her that turned into a throaty moan as he began to stroke and tease.

"Shall I see if you are ready for me?" He whispered huskily, and then he moaned as she nipped softly on his ear in response.

She didn't have enough time to respond before she felt a long digit inserting itself into her. Her eyes rolled back and she arched, releasing his lobe as a wave of pleasure rolled through her. She cried out as his finger spread her, hooking just so until he found the spot that made her jerk and scream his name.

"Mmm, you are." He whispered in answer to his own question.

She opened her legs a little wider and bucked her hips as he moved his fingers, a fresh wave of ecstasy coursing through her. Her fingers squeezed tightly on his broad shoulders. "Jesus." She gasped out as he slid another finger inside her, stretching her more as she bucked against him, breathing ragged as he drove her past the point of sanity.

"You can just call me Jareth." He teased, enjoying the sight and sounds of her rapture.

She let out a breathy laugh and cracked open her eyes to look up at his face. He was watching her hungrily as he pumped his fingers slowly in and out of her, making her grow wetter by each second, her juices coating his bare fingers. "I want you." She breathed.

"I can tell." He replied smartly, a teasing smirk quirking his lips.

She smiled back at his teasing, pushing at his chest until he acquiesced, rolling them over until she was over him, straddling his hips. He looked at her with a combination of surprise, curiosity, and hungry lust in his eyes. "I think it's your turn." She murmured, running her hands over his smooth chest. The way he gasped and stared at her in surprise had her grinning with a surge of newfound confidence.

"If you wish." He said sounding a little startled.

She straddled his hips and ran her hands from his bare chest down to his stomach. "You've pleasured me. You've put your mouth down… there." She whispered the last word and straightened up to where she was sitting and looking down at him and watching her hands trail down to the pubic hair just above her destination.

Jareth couldn't come up with anything to say. He just groaned in the back of his throat and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. He was becoming thoroughly convinced that Sarah would be the death of him.

Sarah looked up at his face and smirked. She slid back slowly until she was face to face with his desire. She grabbed a hold of it in her hand and watched his muscles clench and jerk with her touch and movements. He was hard as marble, yet the skin was soft and warm. Fascinated, she stroked him. It was too thick for her to wrap her hand around fully, but at his encouraging intake of air, she repeated the movement of her hand. Emboldened by the subtle jerk of his hips, she slowly brought her lips to the tip. She licked along the head, listening to him groan again. Smiling, she nearly gagged from the way he suddenly bucked his hips, pushing his member further into her mouth before she was prepared. She pushed his hips back, releasing him to take a breath. Enjoying this newfound power over her King and feeling adventurous, she licked the underside of his shaft, moving down his long length down to his sac. He was salty, although not unpleasantly so as she experimentally tasted the velvety skin.

"Sarah, for the life of me." He said between clenched teeth.

She held back the giggle that wanted to escape her. She reached down and cupped his sac in her hand and squeezed gently as she pumped her other hand up and down along his shaft. "Am I doing okay? I'm going off of what I have read…"

"You are doing more than okay." He grunted out.

She smiled and stopped stroking him to put the head into her mouth. He groaned and she watched his hands fist into the sheets. She slowly slid more of his shaft into her mouth. She could barely fit over half of his length, her jaw stretching with the strain of fitting him. Before he hit the back of her throat, she started to suck and swirl her tongue around.

"By Gods, Sarah." He moaned out.

She closed her eyes briefly as she worked him. When she opened her eyes, they watched his responses, watching as perhaps for the first time, he was the one at her mercy. Relaxing her jaw, a little more of him slid into her mouth. When he moaned, she would repeat the movement that elicited that response until he was the one panting and sweating, straining to hold himself back. Sarah was relentless. She wanted to watch his face as he had his orgasm. She wanted to force him over the precipice just as he had done to her, reveling in the power she had over him.

He felt himself set on fire from her ministrations. Every nerve ending was sensitive. Sarah was driving him further and further past the brink, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could stand this sweet torture. He moaned out and opened his eyes and saw she was watching him, those green eyes burning and expectant. He panted heavily and reached out, tangling his fingers into the dark hair at the back of her head. His toes started to curl, and he knew he was already spilling some pre-cum. He was close. So very close.

"Sarah." He panted out. "If you do not wish to have me…" He moaned louder as she sucked a little harder and moved her mouth to just the head of his cock and her devilish tongue swirled around it as she worked him. "If you do not wish for me to release… in your…mouth…"

In response, she sped up her ministrations. Sarah wanted to taste him. He has tasted her and now it was her turn. She moved back down and fit more of him in her mouth and throat, taking him deeper.

And that was all Jareth could handle. It came spurting out in spasms, filling her mouth. Sarah hadn't expected it quite so soon and almost gagged, but pulled him out as he released, tasting the saltiness that was her lover. She swallowed greedily, suckling gently until he had emptied himself. She closed her eyes, giving him one long, final suck before releasing his still-stiff member with a lick of her lips. He was salty and musky, the essence of sex itself. There was no sweetness to Jareth, and yet there was no bitterness either. It was him, the man she adored.

"By Gods." Jareth whispered, breathless.

Smiling in satisfaction, Sarah crawled over him and straddled his waist. Leaning forward, she pecked him on the lips, brushing long dark strands away as it fell in his face.

He opened his eyes and tried to even his still-ragged breathing. Her hair created a curtain around them as he smiled back at her, resting his hands on her plush bottom and giving it a squeeze. "I must ask." He started with an arched brow, "Where did those beautiful lips learn such a thing?"

She blushed and bit down on her lower lip, "I read a lot." She shrugged it off.

He smiled a toothy grin. "Well then. I may have to expand my library to give you fresh material."

She laughed, and leaned down to kiss him chastely. Instead, Jareth deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her. He rolled them over and pushed her legs apart with his knee, poising himself at her entrance. He reached down and stroked his already hardening member against her, feeling her still-ready entrance waiting for him. She shivered, moaning as he rubbed the head of himself against her sensitive nub. That was all the encouragement he needed. Slowly he started to penetrate her, torturing her with the barest of movements as he burrowed past her nether lips.

Sarah moaned as he spread her, filling her completely. She wrapped her legs around his hips, drawing him inside until he was buried to the hilt in her tight cavern. Just the feeling of him inside her was almost more than she could handle. She bucked her hips, wanting more of him, wanting the heat and friction. There was no pain; only this burgeoning desire to have him.

"Sarah…" He whispered softly against her lips.

"Jareth…" She whispered back and moaned as he slowly started to move his hips in a slow, steady rhythm. The sounds of their flesh meeting and their moans of pleasure filled the chamber as the King once more claimed his Queen.

He buried his face in her neck, placing loving kisses along her neck as he continued to stroke in and out of her. Her body embraced him; heated skin sliding against his as her legs pulled him deeper, encouraging him onwards as she took him in, tightening as she climbed higher towards the peak of her own pleasure.

Sarah felt the fire within her beginning to spiral out of control, consuming her with each thrust of his hips. Nails clawed at his back until he groaned. She squeezed onto him like he was her lifeline as she felt her body start to tremble, quivering on the brink of release.

"So soon?" he teased, but gave her one long, firm, deliberate thrust.

She held back a scream as she orgasmed around him, unable to respond as her world exploded. Her body squeezed around him, muscles clenching as the first wave of her release hit her. Her eyes shut as she bucked her hips against his as she shattered, quivering against him for several minutes as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her.

But he didn't stop. He continued to move in a steady slow rhythm and he continued to moan and kiss her neck. She caught her breath and felt a bead of sweat slowly trail down from her nose down to her cheek. She leaned her head back and enjoyed the love making as the first orgasm subsided, the feel of him inside her still delicious.

The fire built again with his movements. He was so big, filling her completely, stretching her body and sending fresh heat through her. The sounds of their bodies moving together, their breathing a ragged cacophony of breathless moans as they became one. Jareth started to move a little faster, pushing in deeper than she thought was possible. He grabbed her hip as the thrust, and she was helpless. That fire built up and licked along their bodies as he claimed her, his movements becoming wild and demanding as he slammed himself into her, the sounds of screams and slapping flesh echoing down the hall as they came, tumbling over the edge with each others' names falling from their lips.

Jareth panted heavily, keeping his face in the crook of her neck, unmoving as he lay on top of her. They both tried to steady their ragged breathing, and when Jareth slowly leaned up and looked down at her, he smiled lovingly.

She smiled back and ran a hand through his hair, feeling that it was damp with sweat. "You haven't said it back." She said gently.

He raised his eyebrows. "Said what, love?"

She pouted out her lip and tried to mask her disappointment. "I said I love you."

He smiled and leaned down and captured her lips with his, kissing her softly yet lovingly. "And I love you. Forgive me for not saying it sooner."

She nodded and buried her face in his neck, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "Just please… don't break my heart." She whispered, hoping he didn't hear her.

"Never." He promised and closed his eyes.


	13. Unconditionally

**A/N:** So sorry for the long wait. This chapter is being posted unedited and will be changed once it is sent to me. Thank you all for the reviews and loves. Thank you to Crystal for being so patient with me and being a great co-author with this and editing when able to. Please ignore all mistakes, they will be fixed.

ALSO! I'd like to thank and give credit to A Mermaid Called Crescent for helping with this chapter. She helped immensely with the vows and giving awesome ideas for the wedding. Thank you again and I'm so sorry I forgot to give you the credits.

Leave a review, please!

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Unconditionally

The day has finally come. Sarah woke up alone and for a moment felt panic. She looked around in fright and remembered that she had slept on her own the night before. It was custom for a wedding. Jareth wanted her to experience the full thing and he made sure that she would have a dreamless night. For that she was thankful.

Slowly, she stretched out her limbs and listened to them pop as she stretched as far as she could. She moaned and felt good. Jareth had made love to her that night and after sang her the song to put her in a dreamless state. She got out of the slightly smaller bed and walked to the balcony in the room. She opened the doors and closed her eyes as the warm breeze hit her and blew her hair back.  
She tried to clear her mind and just enjoy the moment. She knew at any minute someone is going to be knocking on the door and start working on her hair and makeup. Jareth had given her a head's up that one of his own kind, Fae, will be helping her get ready. For that she was thankful but she was curious as to what they looked like. Were they just as beautiful as he was? She had this fear in her that they were going to try to steal Jareth away from her. He had said that Fae weren't exactly loyal or anything. BUT, he also did say that he would never do anything like that to her because all he sees is Sarah. But there was still that small part inside of her that had the fear that he would be looking at the other women.

A knock came from the door and Sarah took in a calming breath. She turned and looked at the door but stayed in her place. "Yes? Come in."

The heavy door opened and two beautiful women walked in. They were wearing light dresses that were in soft pastel colors and flowed in the wind. They looked perfect. One had pastel blue hair that had perfect waves that went down to her hips. The other had sandy blonde hair that had a front braid that was rather huge but perfect and was pulled back into the messy bun on the bottom side.

"We're here to help you." The blue haired woman said in such a smooth and silky voice that could bring any man to his knees.

Sarah felt her breath stuck in the back of her throat. She only realized when her lungs started to feel like they were on fire. She shook her head and laughed nervously as she took a couple deep breaths. "Um yes. Jareth said you will be here."

They two beauties giggled as she said Jareth's name. Sarah frowned and looked back outside with her back to them. She felt this surge of rage. Why was she acting like this? Why was she thinking these things?

"Well… we would like to get started. The wedding will come sooner than you think." One of them spoke. It was a different voice so it must have been the blonde. Her voice was like honey and it dripped with sweetness.

Sarah nodded and turned quickly and walked towards them. "Right, so what do we do?"

They both stared at her shocked. "Um well… all you have to do is sit down and let us get to work." The blue haired girl said.

Sarah nodded and followed their directions to sit down at the vanity. "So, what are your names?" She asked nonchalantly.

"I'm Ella." The blue haired woman said as she went in front of Sarah and reached out and took Sarah's chin gently in her hand and moved Sarah's head side to side gently. "I'll be doing your makeup and also helping Gelsey with your hair." She nodded her head towards the other Fae that went behind Sarah and ran her fingers through Sarah's hair.

Sarah made on 'o' with her mouth and slowly nodded. "Ella and… Gelsey?"

"Yes." They both said a little too happily.

"Okay. Well… I'm Sarah."

"Such a beautiful name." Gelsey said as she started to work with Sarah's hair.

Sarah raised her eyebrows and looked at Gelsey in the mirror and watched her curiously. She wasn't sure what to say to something like that. She had never been complimented by just her name. She found it a little funny that these two women who had such unique names were saying Sarah's was beautiful. But… they may have never heard a human's name before.

"Is something the matter, Sarah?" Ella asked softly.

Sarah opened her eyes, realizing she had closed them at some point in her thoughts and looked into Ella's eyes and noticed that they were a warm honey color. "No, no." She said softly and smiled and laughed nervously. "I'm just not used to… compliments." She said shyly.

They both 'awed' at the same time and giggled. "Well you should. You are very beautiful." Ella spoke and turned and waved her hands and just like magic all this makeup appeared on the vanity desk.

Sarah watched with wide eyes and quickly closed her eyes as Ella started to work on her makeup and talk nonchalantly to her.

"So are you looking forward to having Jareth as your husband?"

Sarah mmm'd as a yes but when she got no response to that she opened her eyes and looked at Ella who was tapping a brush in some colored makeup. "I am." Sarah said confirming her excitement.

Ella smiled and turned towards Sarah and started to apply the makeup. "We were so surprised to hear that he had taken a bride."

"So surprised." Gelsey chipped in as she continued to mess around with Sarah's hair and started to pin it in places.

"Why?" Sarah asked shocked. She didn't know why something like Jareth getting married would be a surprising thing. Jareth's a handsome man and could have anyone… and he chose her.

"Well for as long as he has been around he had never taken a woman in. He had always opted to be alone. He may have had a few flings but that was about it." Ella explained as she continued to apply makeup onto Sarah's face.

"Flings?" Sarah whispered and felt her breath stop in the back of her throat and refused to come out. She shouldn't be surprised. Jareth had been alive much longer than she has but it just hurt her ego a little to know that he had other women in his life and in his bed.

"Oh honey, they meant nothing. Don't you fret about that." Gelsey said and patted her shoulder, in a friendly manner.

Sarah smiled slightly and felt a flush come across her cheeks and heat up her ears. She finally took in a breath and let it out slowly. "Right well…" She whispered softly.

"It's going to be okay. Tell us how you feel about Jareth. Let's talk about something you like." Ella said soothingly.

Sarah nodded once and smiled and squeezed onto her thighs nervously. She just realized that she was in her night shirt and nothing else. Thank God that Jareth must have dressed her as she fell asleep. It would have been embarrassing had she woke up in the nude and have Ella and Gelsey show up. "Well…I'm not sure what to say." Sarah laughed out nervously.

"How did you two meet?" Ella shot out the question but seemed pretty calm and just all around friendly. It put Sarah at ease.

Sarah stretched her fingers out on her thighs and shrugged, "Um well… you never heard?" She said shyly.

"No." They both said at the same time.

"Well… I had wished my baby brother away and he showed up and…"

Both Fae were quiet as they listened and they didn't seem to have anything to say about the fact that Sarah had been a runner in Jareth's labyrinth. She didn't know if it was surprising to them or what but it put Sarah back on the edge when they didn't say anything.

"It's a silly story, anyways." Sarah excused lamely.

"No, no. Not at all." Gelsey said quickly and continued to work on Sarah's hair.

"I just didn't expect for Jareth to fall in love with a girl who…" Ella said softly and stopped her ministrations and looked Sarah in the eye. "No matter. You two are perfect for each other and don't let anyone say anything differently. I've never seen him so… happy before."

Sarah brightened up and smiled widely at Ella. "Really?"

Ella laughed and nodded her head, her pastel blue hair bounced with her movements. "Of course!"

A little curious with what Ella had said, Sarah spoke up. "What do you mean with what you said? About Jareth."

Ella smiled and tapped her brush in some blush and then worked on Sarah's face. "Well… he's always been so cold. He was the king with an ice heart. He would get upset so easily and was so rough with his subjects. But, lately he's been so bubbly and so… happy." Ella explained gently. "I don't think I've ever seen him smile. Like, truly smile."

Sarah smiled and closed her eyes and instantly Jareth's cocky smile appeared. She could see him as if he were standing right there. Her heart began to race and a certain warmth and tingle spread through her. "Has anyone objected to our engagement?"

Ella was quiet which made Sarah open her eyes and look at Ella's soft features contorted and squished in a certain way. Slowly, though, her face relaxed and a smile spread across her face. "Sarah, no matter what anyone has said, please don't let it get to you. I, myself, have not heard anything. But Fae are of course a different breed and if Jareth has explained anything about our race… we can be pretty envious. And you are to envy over." Ella said the last part with a wink.

Sarah blushed and let out a little laugh. "I don't see why." She whispered and reached up to push some hair back but realized that her hair was being pinned so she put her hand back down.

Ella's laugh was beautiful and soft. "You are beautiful, my dear Sarah. Remember that."

Sarah smiled and closed her eyes and sat in silence the rest of the time her makeup and hair was being done.

Jareth hadn't gone full detail about the wedding and what all was going to happen. When she had finished with hair and makeup she never got the chance to look at herself in the mirror. She was rushed to put her dress on and then her veil. From the glimpse she could see of her dress it looked like an old Victorian dress. It was rather large but Sarah didn't mind. It had lace and beautiful flower designs in the lace across her chest and a little down her shoulder and arms. The chest was tight but then it flowed out like a blossoming flower and went on for days. From the seams at the bottom of the dress she could see lace flowers vine up along her dress.

It really took the breath out of Sarah. It wasn't something she had picked out but seeing it was beautiful. Had Jareth picked it out for her? It was a cream rather than a full white and she loved it.

"Are you ready?" The Fae woman asked who had helped Sarah into her dress and placed the veil in her hair.

Sarah swallowed thickly and nodded. "I think so… who will be giving me away?"

She tilted her head and had a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"Usually the father gives away the bride." Sarah answered, a little confused by her reaction.

"Hm. Very interesting must be a human thing." She mused aloud and then smiled and tugged her along outside of the room. "You're hand maidens will be going out first to let everyone know you have arrived and then you will meet the king, Jareth, and will walk together down to the alter."

Sarah nodded her head and realized at some point someone had put earrings in her ears. She heard them clank and hit against her neck. She followed the woman around the halls and went through a door and found themselves in what looked like another castle. It was so different looking and nothing like she had ever encountered in Jareth's castle. It was wider and full of flowers.

"Are we still… in Jareth's castle?" Sarah wondered aloud.

"Yes."

Sarah looked around and a little smile played on her lips. They continued to walk and Sarah listened to their shoes click along the tiled floor. Everything looked so new and something she would have seen if she had gone to England or France. She could hear soft music playing and the further they walked the louder the music got.

"Okay. Your maidens will be announcing your arrival."

They stopped and Sarah looked over at the older Fae woman and stared at her in wonder. "Where are they?"

The woman's purple eyes looked at Sarah with a twinkle. "They are just ahead of us. Are you ready to meet your King?"

Sarah raised her eyebrows then relaxed and swallowed hard. Her heart pounded against her chest and her mouth went dry. Was she really ready for something like this? She smiled and nodded. "Of course."

"Walk forward." The woman said encouragingly.

Sarah nodded and started to slowly walk and she turned the corner and there stood Jareth dressed in something she had never before seen. He was dressed in soft shades of gold and cream along with a little bit of pure white. The closer she got to him the more intricate patterns she could make out on his long coat he was wearing. She smiled as she took in his beauty. His make up was subtle yet remarkable. His brows still arched and a light brown along his eyes to make them pop out even more. She even noticed some gold glitter in his hair.

Sarah felt laughter bubble out of her and she reached out for him. He took her hands in his with a cocky smile and leaned down and kissed her hands. "You are beautiful." He whispered and stood back up straight and looked her over and smirked.

Sarah's giggles continued and she felt a blush fan across her cheeks and burn her ears. She stepped closer to him and ran her hands along his shoulders. "You are so handsome."

"I trust you slept well?" He stared into her eyes and couldn't stop the smile playing on his lips.

She nodded and was finally able to stop giggling. "Yes. I missed you."

He leaned down and stopped centimeters away from her lips, "You'll never have to miss me again." He whispered and then leaned back up.

Sarah stared up at him and placed a hand against her chest. "My heart is racing." She whispered.

He smiled and let go of one of her hands and placed it on her chest, right above her heart. "Second thoughts?" he inquired.

She shook her head quickly. "No!"

"Well then, shall we?" He removed his hand from her chest and held his arm out for her to take.

She nodded and hooked her arm with his and turned with him and stared at the closed door in front of them. It was decorated with all sorts of flowers, most of them she had never seen before. They were all different colors and shapes and sizes. Slowly, the doors opened and revealed the very large space, what looked like was outside, and full of people who turned and gasped as they saw the couple.

"Ready, precious?" He whispered.

She nodded, "Yes."

They both took their first steps together and walked in slow steps and in unison together down the large aisle of people who watched their every move. Sarah looked over their faces. There was young and there was old. There were males and females. Music played and Sarah looked to the side and saw an orchestra of different looking people playing their instruments. The music was beautiful. It sounded like the kind of music you would hear at a renaissance festival. There were flutes and harps and other instruments she couldn't place. But it just moved her and made her heart race all the more.

"Please don't let me fall." Sarah whispered to herself.

"I won't let you." Jareth whispered back.

Sarah smiled and was relieved when they finally made it to the large golden alter where a young man was standing in robes of different shades of white and gold. His ears peaked through his long pale hair.

"You may be seated." The young Fae male boomed.

Everyone shifted and she heard them take their seats. Sarah turned so she was facing Jareth and she looked over his shoulder and was shocked with what she saw. Hoggle. Ludo. Sir Didymus. Her friends were here!

Tears came to her eyes and a gasp escaped her. "Jareth." She whispered.

He smirked cockily and knew exactly what she was getting emotional about. "I hope you don't mind, but I thought having some familiar faces would help put you at ease." He whispered.

She nodded and reached up and wiped the tears away carefully and laughed softly. She looked over at her friends and did a small cheesy wave and then grasped onto Jareth's hands as he reached out.

"Okay, follow my lead." Jareth whispered.

She nodded and stared into his beautiful blue eyes.

"We are gathered here today to join these two souls. As most of you may have noticed but our King has taken a human to be his wife and your Queen. So in respect to her race customs we shall gather in a blessing, if that's alright with you my Lady?" The robed Fae asked and grabbed a book from the table by his side.

Sarah raised her eyebrows and looked to the robed Fae. When he continued to stare at her she just smiled and nodded. "Yes, that's fine." She said softly.

The robed Fae nodded and gave her a gentle smile. He opened the book and looked down at it then looked up and looked at the couple with joined hands. "Happy is the bride that rain falls on, may your mornings bring joy and your evenings bring peace. May your troubles grow few as your blessings increase. May the saddest day of your future be no worse than the happiest day of your past. May your hands be forever clasped in friendship, and your hearts joined forever in love. Your lives are very special, God has touched you in many ways. May his blessings rest upon you and fill all your coming days. We swear by peace and love to stand, heart to heart and hand to hand. Hark, O Spirit, and hear us now. Confirming this our sacred vow."

Sarah smiled politely to the Fae as he watched her carefully. She nodded once in a silent way to show him that she was pleased with what all was said. She had never been much of a religious person but this blessing was very moving and very sweet. She actually liked it a lot. Furthermore she was happy that Jareth had taken her race into consideration and wanted to improvise something from her own race into this wedding.

"Per request of our King, Jareth, we shall have one of his bride's friends come up and bless their union before vows are spoken." The Fae announced.

Sarah's eyes widened and she grasped tighter onto Jareth's hands. For once they weren't gloved. He squeezed back and quirked his head to the side with a cocky smile.

Slowly, Hoggle came up and around and stood before Sarah and Jareth. "Is you sure you wish for this to happen?" Hoggle asked gruffly, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Sarah laughed softly and wanted to kneel down so she was face to face with her friend. She nodded her head. "Yes, Hoggle."

He hmphed and nodded his head and looked at Jareth then to Sarah. "I er… give my blessings for the marriage and err…crowning?"

Jareth laughed light heartedly.

Sarah knelt down and Jareth followed which surprised her. "Hoggle, this means so much." Sarah said softly.

"Yes, Hogsbreath, thank you."

"Hoggle." Both Sarah and Hoggle said at the same time.

Hoggle glared at Jareth then looked at Sarah with a soft look on his gruff face. His large brows furrowed and he reached out and placed his hands on top of Sarah and Jareth's hands. "Take cares of her." Hoggle said then took in a deep breath.

"I will be sure of that, Hoggle." Jareth said in a serious tone.

They both stood back up and watched as Hoggle made his way back to his little chair and sat down.

The robed Fae came back and took his place and looked at Sarah, "Sarah, will you say your vows?"

She looked at him surprised then looked at Jareth. She hadn't exactly planned on her vows and never really thought it over. She gulped and nodded and squeezed tighter onto Jareth's hands. "Jareth, I vow to always be by your side. I promise to be understanding and patient. I thank you for taking me into your loving arms and bringing me into a world that is so much better with you in it. I will love you until my very last breath." She spilled out.

"Jareth, now you."

Jareth smiled and squeezed her hands gently, "Keeper of my heart, possessor of my soul. This is what I ask today. Fear me. Love me. Do as I say and I shall be your slave. Tied by fate, bonded by blood, yours I shall remain 'til we meet our grave." He started then smirked at Sarah's expression when he said 'bonded by blood'. " _Et mulier pulchra es qui crevit in morte contra vos, et crescere te simper fortior. Cum enim sit mortalis et vita migrare Fae vitae. Ne sis metuis, deliciae, quoniam ego vobiscum sum esque in sempiternum._ "

Sarah tilted her head and raised her eyebrows once more. The room took in a gasp and she could hear people whispering. Did everyone understand what he just said? She had no idea what he said or what language it was. It sounded old. "What did you say?" She whispered.

"You'll find out." He whispered back.

She was about to ask again what he said but then the robed Fae started to speak, "The vows have been spoken. Now we shall do the blood binding."

Sarah quickly looked to the robed Fae and gasped. "What?" She whispered a little too loud.

He just looked at her with a simple smile and picked up a sheathed knife. It was long and jeweled. He pulled it out of its sheath slowly and handed it to Jareth. "My King, you shall do the honor of starting."

Jareth took the knife and held it up and inspected it. When he was happy with how it looked and also making sure it was sharp enough he looked at Sarah, "Precious, I will need your arm for this. Do not be frightened."

Sarah's heart was working overtime. Her mouth went dry and it slightly opened in an O as she watched as he pulled her closer and held her arm out. "What are you doing?" She asked not caring that people can hear her concern.

"It is a blood bond. With our blood mixed we shall be one in the eyes of The Creator. Do you trust me?" He asked as he held her arm delicately in his hand while the other held the knife away from her arm.

Thoughts were racing through her head and she couldn't seem to pin point just one thing. She knew everyone was waiting but she couldn't seem to answer properly or on time. She trusted Jareth. She would take a bullet for him. So if this was part of their practice then she would let it happen. She nodded in her silent consent.

Jareth smiled, barely showing his teeth that peeked through. He lowered the knife down on her arm and made a cut on the belly of her lower arm. She winced and hissed from the pain but held back everything else. They both watched as blood started to slowly come up from the wound, it wasn't as deep as she thought. He handed the knife to Sarah then pushed back the arm of his sleeve to where she was supposed to cut. "Now you do the same." He explained.

She gulped and nodded and slowly she pressed the sharp knife down on his arm and tried not to cut too deep. He didn't make a sound or even wince. She just slowly made the incision and held the knife back up and watched as his blood started to come up a little faster than what hers did.

"Please join arms." The robed Fae directed as he took the knife from Sarah.

They pressed the wounds together and watched as the robed Fae put the knife back in its sheath and he grabbed a simple white laced material and started to wrap it around their joined arms. "Repeat after me. Ye are blood of my blood and bone of my bone." He paused and waited as both Jareth and Sarah repeated what he said. "I give ye my body, that we two might be one." Pause. "I give ye my spirit, 'til our life shall be done." Pause. "You cannot possess me for I belong to myself." Pause. "But while we both wish it, I give you which is mine to give." Pause. "You cannot command me, for I am a free person." Pause. "I shall serve you in those ways you require…" pause "and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand." They finished together.

The robed Fae clasped his hands together and smiled brightly at the two joined couple standing before him. "The two have now become one. My King, you may now kiss your bride to seal your souls together."

Jareth looked at Sarah and smiled and moved in closer. "I love you." He whispered then leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

Everyone started to clap and cheer for them. When they pulled away from the kiss the robed Fae gently removed the cloth from their arms and softly congratulated them. Sarah smiled and looked down at her arm and saw that the bleeding had stopped but there was smudged blood all over her arm. She looked up at Jareth who was watching her and she smiled at him.

They locked arms and turned towards the people who were still clapping and cheering. With no words spoken between the two, they walked as one back down the long aisle and through the doors, but this time they passed through as husband and wife.

Sarah has been to weddings before, mainly her father's wedding to her step-mom. She had expected to go to another room where they will have the reception or some sort of party but instead they ended up walking down the hall and through a door, which she knew was the ordinary way to leap somewhere, anywhere.

They were at the beach. The sound of the soft waves crashing against the shore was all she could hear. She looked around and felt some semblance of peace spread through her like wild fire. The light was still an Underground tone that was not as bright as what it was like in the human realm. She felt a soft breeze hit her face and flow her veil to the side and her dress waved gently.

She was lost to the sight and sounds but when Jareth's gentle touch on her lower back pressed against her, she blinked and looked to her side where he was still standing and watching her. She slowly smiled and looked away and nodded towards the ocean. "I have to say that I'm surprised that we are here and not celebrating."

"We are celebrating, but under my conditions." He said softly and moved around to where he was blocking her view of the ocean and all she could see was his chest. She raised her green eyes and looked to his face that was so soft and delicate. His lips were glossed and looked so tempting with how they were curled up in a little secretive smile.

"Oh?" She teased and tried to mimic him and put as much emphasis on the word.

He raised his eyebrows and crinkled his forehead with the movement. His gentle smile went lopsided with a smirk. There was a silent communication between them. She knew that he knew now how much just that one little word and spoken in a certain way can affect. She hoped it affected him the same way. He reached up with his free hand that wasn't on her hip and grabbed her chin gently. "That's my line."

She smiled and reached up and placed her hands on his chest and could feel his warmth through the thin fabric of his ruffled shirt. She rubbed gently and licked her suddenly dry lips. "What are these conditions?" She asked, changing the subject.

He released her chin and ran his hand along her jaw to the side of her head and tangled his long fingers in hair that managed to loosen from the pinning. "The conditions are for you to be shown that you are loved."

She closed her eyes briefly then opened them and stared into his blue eyes that looked clouded with some sort of mischief and lust. "Here on the beach?" She whispered.

"Do you object, darling?" He lifted his hand from her hip and softly ran his fingers along her arm that raised goose bumps behind the trail of his fingers.

She let out a soft, husky laugh. "What of my dress? We wouldn't want to dirty it. Besides, I'm positive you wouldn't know how to put it back together once we are done." Why was she objecting in the first place? She wanted to consummate their marriage. They were on the beach and what perfect and cliché way to do that than now? But she had this feeling that she should attend some kind of reception and celebrate in the order it should be. She found it lovely that Jareth couldn't keep his hands to himself and wanted to make love to her right away.

"I'm sure I could help put your dress back on, precious. But we could always just lift it to expose what I desire." He teased.

She laughed and ran her hands up along his chest up to the exposed area on his chest then up his neck and around to the back of his head. "So you basically want a quickie?"

He chuckled and moved his hands down to rest on her waist. "Is that what you call it? Interesting." He continued to tease. "If you do not wish to do so then I will take you back to continue our wedding day."

She bit down on her lower lip and looked away from him and tried to find something they could lay down on that wouldn't dirty their clothes. She didn't want it to be obvious that they had done the dirty when they return to celebrate. She looked back at him and saw he was watching her intently but had a playful smile. "Can you make a blanket magically appear?"

He laughed softly and stepped away slowly, "Anything for you, precious." He flicked his wrist and a large black blanket appeared and landed perfectly on the sand, spread out and ready to be taken advantage of.

She looked at the blanket then to him and laughed nervously. "So, do we undress and do the deed or are we just going to hike up this huge dress?"

He laughed and stepped back towards her and led her slowly on top of the blanket and went around behind her. "We're going to take our time. I want to see you." He whispered huskily in her ear as his long fingers worked the lacings that held the back of her dress together.

She smiled and watched the ocean waves move in and out as if it were telling her just how exactly Jareth was going to be moving inside of her. She closed her eyes and inhaled the salty air. She felt like she could breathe as soon as he released the last of the lacings of her dress. Slowly she pulled off the top and felt it fall down and pool around her legs. There was so much material that it was at the top of her calves.

"Step out, precious." He whispered.

She opened her eyes and slowly and carefully stepped out of the dress and turned slowly to meet his gaze. She was stark naked other than the lace garter that was snug against her thigh. She smiled shyly and looked down and could see her nipples already hardened from the soft breeze and excitement. "I didn't know that Fae would have garters."

He reached out and grabbed her chin gently and lifted her head slowly so they could meet eyes. There was a gentle smile on his face, "Do you wish me to remove it here and now?"

She felt a blush rise to her cheeks, "But first let's undress you."

He released her chin and let his hands lay by his sides. "If you wish."

She nodded and slowly reached out and slowly removed his gold jacket and placed it down on the blanket. She then reached out and lifted his ruffled shirt and pulled it over his head and watched as his necklace he had always worn go up with it but then fall back down along with his hair when the shirt was off. She dropped it and reached out and placed her hands on his hips and started to pull down his pants but he stopped her.

"I believe we should remove our shoes." He explained gently.

"Oh." She said surprised and looked back down and smiled when she realized that she was still wearing her slippers. She slipped out of them and watched as he took off his calf high boots.

"You may continue." He said in apologetic tone.

She nodded and reached back out and grabbed the waist bands of his tight pants and started to pull them down. His erection popped out but that didn't stop her. She knelt down as she continued to pull the pants further down until he stepped out of them.

When she was about to stand back up he stopped her and knelt down and crowded her until she was leaning back and then her back gently hit the blanket. It was soft and warm. "Now," He said softly, his lips centimeters from hers. "Shall I remove that garter?"

Sarah breathed a little harshly and felt herself growing wetter by the second. All she wanted at that moment was for him to kiss her senseless and make love to her. But all he was doing at this point was teasing her. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "Yes."

Jareth's breath fanned her face and she held her breath waiting for him to meet his lips with hers. But it didn't happen and when she felt him shift and move she released her breath and cracked open her eyes and watched as he moved down until his face was right by her garter that sat high on her thigh. He peeked up and smirked and slowly he leaned in closer then grabbed the garter with his teeth and slowly pulled it down her leg slowly. She wanted to scream but she held it back and watched until he dragged it off and held it proudly in his mouth.

He reached up and grabbed the silky garment and looked at it then placed it down on her side and he looked over her naked body. "Are you ready?" He asked huskily.

She nodded and opened her legs and reached out for him with her hands. "Please." She whispered brokenly.

He tilted his head and climbed back over her and got between her legs. She sighed in relief and smiled up at him and wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him in even closer. He leaned down and captured her lips, finally. She leaned her head up and deepened the kiss and ran her hands through his hair that was blowing in the soft breeze.

She let out a soft moan when she felt his hand press against her mound between their legs. A long digit rubbed against the tiny bundle of nerves and pleasured her. She gasped as he inserted his finger to make sure she was ready for him. He stole her breath away greedily and pulled his finger out that was now coated with her essence. He grabbed his erection that was throbbing and pressed it against her opening and slowly pressed inside of her.

"Jareth." She moaned out and lifted her hips to meet their hips together and to also push him further into her until she was pleasantly full.

He moaned in response and started to move his hips in a strong rhythm. He kissed her once more before he moved along her jaw and to her ear and nipped it gently; he was awarded with a moan and a squeeze around his hard shaft. He smirked and continue to nibble and kiss her ear as he moved his hips, hers greedily matching his every time he moved in.

Sarah felt like her body was on fire. Every nerve ending was sensitive and the grinding and moves were driving her crazy with pleasure. She wanted it hard and fast, just like a quickie should be. But instead he was taking his time and she wanted more. She was trying to silently tell him to go faster but he didn't take her silent hints. She leaned her head back and gripped the back of his head tighter and bucked her hips back and forth to create that sweet friction. "Jareth," She gasped out when she couldn't take it any longer. "You're driving me crazy."

He let out a breath laughed and continued to move at his steady pace. He lifted himself up slightly to look down at her and saw that her eyebrows were furrowed and her face a lovely shade of pink turning to red. "How so, precious?" He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss when she moaned loud when he slammed his hips against hers. "Is _this_ what you want?" He asked against her lips and gave another hard thrust making her moan loud again.

"Yes!" She half screamed out.

He moaned and lifted his upper half to look down at her and watch her lovely face contort with pleasure as he went harder. She ran her hands down to his back and scratched. He suppressed the hiss and moved faster.

Sarah was so close now. If he just moved in the right way… yes, just like that. She leaned her head back and squeezed her eyes shut and moaned louder as the climax took over. Her body trembled and the walls inside of her cavern quivered and then squeezed down on his erection. It pulsated and squeezed tighter and tighter.

Jareth couldn't take it. It seemed with each orgasm she had she would get tighter, in his own personal opinion. She felt amazing and hearing her scream out his name did it for him. He leaned his head down and buried it in her neck and frantically moved in and out of her tight sheath. He groaned as his body shuddered and spurts of his seed jutted out and filled her.

When he came down from his high he leaned up and looked down at her. She looked up at him with hazy eyes and her mouth slightly open as she breathed heavily. He stayed deep inside of her and didn't want to pull away from her warm wet cavern that started to slowly loosen but still spasm around him.

When she caught her breath she released her legs from around his hips and closed her eyes with a little smile. "Maybe we should get to the party now."

Jareth slowly pulled out of her and moved to her side and ran his hand along her breast and down to her stomach. "Maybe we should."

She opened her eyes and looked over at him with a playful smile on her lips, "Are you going to help with my dress?"

He laughed and sat up and crossed his legs together, "Of course, precious."

She slowly sat up and leaned over and kissed him softly then stood up and stepped back into her dress and slowly pulled it up and put her arms through the sleeves and turned her head to glance at Jareth who was just sitting there watching her and taking in her naked bottom. She raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Well?"

He laughed and stood up and went behind her and ran a hand along her spine and down to her bottom and squeezed it then started to lace up her dress in silence.

When he was done he went over to his pile of clothes and got dressed. Sarah lifted up as much of the dress as she could as she slipped her feet back into her shoes. When she was finished and ready she glanced at Jareth then looked out to the ocean. It was beautiful to watch as the waves went in and then out. She fixed her veil that she had forgotten had been in her hair the whole time.

"Are you ready, precious?" Jareth's voice came from behind her.

She turned and smiled at him and nodded. "Yes."

He held his hand out and automatically she took it and followed him towards the door that appeared out of thin air. They went through the door and left the ocean behind them.

"I will be announcing your crowning." Jareth said softly as he hooked her arm in his and he walked with her down the large hall. "Everyone in the kingdom is waiting to see you crowned. We shall then celebrate afterwards."

Sarah looked up to his face and then looked back ahead of her and pursed her lips in thought. "Oh. I thought the crowning was going to be a little more…proper? Kind of like what they do in England. What all does this entail?"

Jareth laughed softly, "We greet the crowd and I will say a few words and lay your crown on your head."

Sarah nodded her head as she listened and then smiled when she had a fleeting thought of how more often he laughed now. Before, when she ran through the labyrinth as a teenager, very rarely did she ever see him laugh. Did she ever see him laugh before? She peeked a glance at him then turned her head back towards the front again.

"What is it, precious?" He asked, letting her know indirectly that he saw her looking at him.

She blushed and shook her head with a little smile. "I was just thinking of something."

He stopped walking and looked at her with his piercing blue eyes. She gave him a coy smile and shook her head again with a soft laugh and looked away. "I just realized that you have been laughing a lot. Ever since I came here from the hospital… you've just been laughing a lot more freely."

He didn't say anything and that made her look back at him and he had a playful smile on his lips. "My, my, my…" he started and reached out and grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him, "How observant you are."

She gave him a playful glare and scoffed, "Are you teasing me?"

He chuckled, "Perhaps."

She rolled her eyes and then smiled and pulled away from him and grabbed his arm and started to walk and pull him along. "Let's get this done."

"Why in a hurry?" He laughed behind her.

She stopped and looked at him, "Well, if you would like to know so badly, I may be a little nervous that I will be stepping in front of a large crowd. I was a nervous wreck during the wedding with all those eyes on me."

"But you wanted to be an actress?" He asked confused.

She sighed and crossed her arms. "Yeah well I didn't perform in front of a large crowd. Not large like what we were in front of during the wedding and honestly my mind is racing and I'm wondering if the _whole_ kingdom will be here watching. That's a lot of people and goblins."

Jareth laughed and shook his head, "You are worried about the _goblins_?"

She pursed her lips and gave him another glare, "Maybe."

He continued to laugh and grabbed the top of her arms and leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead, "You'll do great. I'll be right there and will be doing the talking." He promised then pulled away and looked down at her with concern in his eyes.

She stared up at him and bit down nervously on her lip and nodded her head once. She watched as he moved back to her side and led her along the maze of the hallways and came to a door and it was the throne room. She could hear the crowds outside and she knew now was the time.

"Ready, precious?" He asked softly.

She nodded and released her lip and followed him as they went out to the balcony and everyone cheered. Sarah's eyes widened as she took in the large crowd. It was a mixture of Fae and Goblins and other creatures. She looked over the faces and top of their heads. It went on and on. She glanced up at Jareth as he raised a hand to silence them.

"I'm pleased to say after a very long life and adventures, I have finally taken a wife and worthy Queen of my beloved kingdom. I present…" He turned and looked at Sarah with a smile, "Queen Sarah."

The crowd roared and Sarah felt her heart miss a beat. She could feel sweat rolling down her chest and under her arms. She quickly looked to Jareth and he smiled at her then turned and looked behind them as a Fae had appeared with a red velvet pillow with a beautiful flowery crown on it. Jareth grabbed it gently and lowered it on Sarah's head and the crowd got louder.

Sarah was too shocked to make any movements or say anything. She followed Jareth's gaze as he looked back at the crowd and people were clapping and whistling. Goblins cheered and raised their ale mugs in the air and didn't care if the contents spilled out.  
She didn't know how long they stood there but eventually Jareth waved and grabbed Sarah's hand gently and pulled her with him back into the throne room. When the curtains closed and it was just them, Sarah felt like she could finally breathe. She looked up at Jareth and gave a small smile. "I froze." She said sheepishly.

He placed his hands gently on her shoulders and leaned his head down a little and smiled, "You did fine." He soothed.

She nodded her head and reached up and touched the crown on her head then lowered her hand and fidgeted with her hands. "Tell me we are going to finally do something normal… like my normal."

He smiled and nodded, "Time to celebrate."

She released a breath and felt her shoulders sag in her relaxation. "Is everyone going to be there?"

"There will be a lot of people but it's just you and I. People will come and go. Just think of it as this… the masquerade ball." He winked.

She blushed and smiled back at him, "Are there going to be orgies there?" She teased.

He laughed and backed away and grabbed her hand and slowly led her out of the throne room. "That, my dear, I have no answer for. If there is, there is. Fae are very free with their love. Especially when there is a celebration." He explained and squeezed her hand a little tighter as his voice got a little more serious, "Even though you have been married and crowned, Fae men and women will try to seduce you. As I have said before, Fae are not very loyal. We share our love and love anyone. You are a blooming honeysuckle and everyone will want a taste."

She looked over at him and raised her eyebrows, "You know I am loyal though, right?"

He continued to walk and stared at ahead.

She stopped and turned him to face her. He had a very serious look on his face and she wanted to kiss away. She tilted her head slightly and grabbed his other hand so both their hands were together. "Jareth," she said gently. "I have no desire for anyone else. You are all I want."

He stared at her with a serious expression and took in a breath, "You will never grow tired of me?"

She wanted to laugh at the silly question but she knew he was being serious. She frowned and squeezed his hands. "I'm positive that you are all I want and need. No matter how many offers I receive from other men… and women, I will say no. I'm a very loyal person and I take marriage seriously. Do you?"

His eyes slanted for a second then went back to normal. "I will never take another. Have I not shown my dedication over the last five years?"

She stepped closer so that their bodies were touching. She released his hands and wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up into his beautiful eyes, "You have. Maybe a little reminder every once in a while will be nice."

He slowly smiled and leaned down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. He pulled away slightly and his breath fanned against her lips. "I plan to let you know every day." He whispered then pulled away and grabbed her hand and continued walking down the hall.

Sarah couldn't sleep at all. Everything that happened that day kept running through her mind. She closed her eyes and saw pictures going through her head of her morning with the two Fae women then it went to Jareth's beautiful face and the way he smiled and looked at her as they were being married. She opened her eyes and looked over to her side where Jareth lay close with his eyes shut and his breathing soft and shallow in his sleep.

They had made love after they left the reception and came to their room. It was beautiful. Everything was beautiful. The reception was beautiful and full of all sorts of species. People cheered them on and toasted to them. Their first dance together was to a beautiful song that spoke of unconditional love. By the end of the party she was exhausted and ready to spend alone time with Jareth. He sensed that and thanked everyone and excused himself and Sarah.

They came back to their large quarters and he undressed her and made love to her several times. She pulled the cotton sheets up to her chin and looked away from her sleeping King. She looked to the other side and watched the outside and the curtains that swayed and blew in the soft breeze from the night air. The smell of their musk from love making stuck in the air but with the soft breeze blowing in it almost masked the scent with its own comforting smell.

She watched the shadowed and dark curtains blow gently as though she were in a trance. There was a shifting beside her and she slowly looked over and saw that Jareth had turned over onto his back and had an arm above his head on the pillow. She knew that the night was not over. He had fallen asleep pretty fast and forgotten to weave his magic for her to have a dreamless night. Perhaps that's why she couldn't sleep. She feared of dreaming of that dreadful place. If anything she wanted to dream of something peaceful and loving.

With a small sigh she turned over on her side away from him and went back to staring at the French doors that were open and beckoning her to go outside and greet the night in stark nude. It was tempting. She looked away from the doors and moved her eyes to the far left as if she could somehow see Jareth.

What had he said to her during his vows? She knew it was an old language. She wished she had remembered all that he said. Just one word. He said she will find out but he still hasn't told her. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and brought in the fresh smell of the magical labyrinth into her lungs. She released slowly and opened her eyes and slowly pushed back the sheets and crawled across the bed and finally got out. She looked over her shoulder to Jareth who was still sleeping peacefully.

She looked back ahead and walked slowly towards the French doors and paused before she left. Would someone see her naked? Should she put on a robe or some clothes? She shook her head at her silly thoughts. No one would be awake and no one would be looking up at the high balcony. She stepped through the threshold and stopped at the railing.

The breeze blew her messy hair back. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and felt a shiver run through her body as she took in the smell. She couldn't place what it smelled like. It just smelled so good and so magical. That's how she could describe it. She opened her eyes and looked up to the sky and saw that the moon was full and not a cloud in sight. Stars twinkled brightly and in that moment Sarah felt a strong sense of peace.  
All her troubles were long gone and in that moment all she could was: _I'm happy and I'm loved._  
She smiled and looked down at her hands that rested on the railing. She didn't want this feeling to ever go away. She wanted to feel like this for the rest of her life. She had never really given thought about her life span compared to Jareth's. She knew she was human and that the lingering question of her mortality was there. Would she grow old and die before him? It bothered her some what but she knew Jareth. She knew that he had something planned and that he of course was planning something. He had been so secretive and mysterious and not once mentions her mortality.

As if on cue, Jareth's soft voice behind her brought her out of her thoughts and serenity. She slowly turned and saw him standing a few feet behind her bare naked.

"Sarah, what are you doing?" He asked gently.

She smiled and released the railing and took a few steps towards him until she was standing face to face to him. She reached up with both hands and wrapped them behind his head. "I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you up so you could send me in a dreamless sleep."

He frowned, "Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry about that, precious." He reached out and grabbed her waist and pulled her body against his and she knew he was hard. "Come back to bed." He whispered huskily.

She smirked and stared up at him with innocent eyes, "Aren't you tired?" she teased.

He smiled and leaned down and kissed her softly, "Not anymore." He whispered against her lips.

She laughed softly and kissed him back and pulled away slightly, "You weren't lying when you said you would keep me in your bed for days. I just didn't imagine that you would be taking me more than once in a night."

He chuckled and started to back away but still held onto her and she followed. Their bodies were pressed against each other and she stopped when his bottom hit the side of the bed. "I have impeccable stamina."

She laughed and let out a squeal when he quickly turned them so she was now pressed against the bed and he was climbing over her. She scooted back until they were in the middle of the bed and comfortable. He nudged her legs apart with his knee and got between her thighs and kissed over her face.

"Jareth?" She whispered softly and wrapped her legs around his hips.

He leaned back and looked down at her, "Yes, love?"

"What exactly did you say when you said your vows?"

He leaned down and kissed her softly and pulled away slightly, "I'll tell you soon."

She sighed and closed her eyes and let out a moan when he pressed his erection slowly inside of her.

For now she will enjoy the love making and hope that later she can get him to tell her what he had said during the vows.


	14. Loved By The Sun

**Chapter Fourteen**

Loved By the Sun

Barely conscious and feeling sore all over, Sarah thought it best to keep her eyes closed. She could hear beeping from a machine and some movement. What the hell were those beeps? She tried to open her eyes but they were so heavy. Her mouth was dry and her tongue felt like sandpaper. She shifted her head and felt it move sluggishly to the side.

"Sarah?" A feminine voice broke through the fog of her mind.

She furrowed her eyebrows. Why the hell is a woman talking to her? She tried to open her eyes once again but they refused. She groaned and reached down and felt a thin sheet. It wasn't the same kind that she had fallen asleep with. She took in a deep breath and could smell the hospital stench.

Her breathing halted and her heart missed a beat. She couldn't be. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked several times as she took in her surroundings. She was in a room filled with white and a little blue. She was lying on a hospital bed, raised slightly at the head. She looked over and saw an IV pumping fluids. She followed the long cord down and saw that she was connected to it, with a needle and tape on her bony hand.

"Sarah?"

Sarah blinked, looked up and focused on the woman. She was wearing blue scrubs and her black hair was pulled back in a tight pony-tail. Her hazel eyes watched her with concern.

"W-what happened? Where am I?" she whispered, unable to find her voice. She felt so weak.

"You're in the hospital," the nurse said gently as she walked over to Sarah's left side. She placed her hands on the rail and looked down at Sarah with the same kind of gentleness in her hazel eyes. "What do you remember?"

Sarah blinked owlishly. "This is a dream," she muttered under her breath.

The nurse raised her eyebrows. "What was that?" she asked sweetly.

Sarah looked away from the nurse and around the room. There were two brown chairs sitting on her other side by the window with the shades open. It was morning, she guessed. She looked to the door that led out of the room and saw some other nurses passing by quickly. This couldn't be real.

"Sarah?"

Sarah looked back up to the nurse's face. "Why am I not in the psych ward?"

"Oh, honey," she whispered and shook her head. She reached out and grabbed onto Sarah's cold and brittle hand. "The doctor did warn us that you wouldn't be aware when you gain consciousness," she said softly and took in a deep breath. "You're here in the ICU. You've lost an extreme amount of weight and refused to eat or drink. You became violent and then…" she trailed off.

Sarah raised her eyebrows, tilting her head forward to make the nurse continue.

"You have lost consciousness. When you did wake up a few times, you weren't… you weren't yourself. You were very distant and barely ever spoke. But it looks like you are very much yourself in spirit right now."

Sarah felt a lump lodged in her throat. She blinked and looked away, smacking her dry lips. She needed some water. She looked down at her other arm and saw that it was just skin and bones. The healthy weight she had gained was gone. She released her hand from the nurse's and slowly pushed down the thin, white sheet and lifted up her shirt she was wearing. She saw that her stomach was sunken in and her hip bones were protruding.

"This is only a dream," she whispered.

"Sarah, this is not a dream," the nurse said softly but with much emphasis on the 'not'.

Sarah put her shirt back down and looked at the nurse who was still watching her. "How long have I been here?"

"You've been in the ICU for two months."

Sarah's eyes widened and she took in a deep breath and let it out quickly, "What?"

"Your doctor will be here very soon. I'll page her and let her know that you are awake and want to talk." The nurse backed away then paused a split second before she turned on her heels and left the room.

"Wait!" Sarah called out but it was too late.

Sarah lay there silently and couldn't seem to get her wits about her. She looked around the room and eventually set her eyes to the entryway and waited for someone to pass by or come in. But no one ever did. Something was terribly wrong and she could feel it.

"Jareth?" she whispered brokenly.

There was no response.

She blinked back the tears and took in a shaky breath. She closed her eyes and tried to conjure up Jareth's face but it wasn't happening. She couldn't even picture him. Her mind was so foggy and splintered.

Time seemed to slip by without Sarah even realizing it; she had closed her eyes at some point and when she opened them she saw a tall blonde female wearing a white robe walk in.

"Sarah, how are you feeling?" she asked as she reached around the door and put some hand sanitizer that was sitting there into her hands and rubbed them together.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Sarah eyed the doctor skeptically. "That's a deep question," she croaked out.

The doctor walked around to Sarah's left side of the bed and stood beside her and looked down at her with a cheery smile. "Deep, huh? Well just tell me how you are feeling at the moment."

Sarah smacked her dry lips and felt her tongue stick to the top of her mouth. "Confused. Thirsty. Hurting. Foggy. I could go on."

The blonde doctor nodded and reached over and placed her hand on Sarah's forehead then removed it and grabbed Sarah's wrist and placed two fingers on the inside of her wrist and looked down at her watch on the other hand. After a few seconds she removed her fingers from Sarah's dainty wrist and looked at Sarah with a concerned expression. "Well, Sarah, it's to be expected that you feel these things right now but I've been doing everything I can to help you. Do you remember my name?"

Sarah shook her head and crossed her arms across her chest but then reached down and grabbed the thin sheets and pulled them up to her neck. She was so cold.

The doctor nodded and sighed softly, "I'm Dr. Emily Thomas. I've been working with you as well as other doctors for the past few months with your rapid health depletion."

"Depletion?" Sarah whispered then looked down at the pitiful lumps where her stomach and legs were, ending where her bony feet protruded out of the blankets.

"Yes, well ever since Dr. Moore has given you the ECT's your health have gone down hill. You have refused to eat or drink You've even caused some fights. But the majority of the time you were… lifeless."

Sarah looked back up at her doctor and looked into her concerned blue eyes. "Lifeless?"

Emily nodded once and moved to cross her arms across her chest but stopped midway and let her hands fall back down to her sides. "Sarah, do you remember anything from the past few months?"

Sarah shook her head and bit down on her lower lip. All she could remember was her time in Underground. Well, for the most part. It was fuzzy but she knew she had an important role in Underground now. She had Jareth. She also had the confusion of what's real and what's not. "I haven't been here. This is just a damn dream."

Emily leaned down and placed her warm, healthy hand gently on top of Sarah's cold, frail hand that had the IV tapped to it. "Sweetie, it's not a dream. You've been saying that. To be honest and in my professional opinion, you shouldn't have had those ECT's done. I'm against them and think of them barbaric and I'm extremely upset with how it had affected you."

Sarah looked at Emily's face and took in her generosity. She looked away and stared down at Emily's hand that cupped her own. "Then explain why I've been in a different world this whole time? I got married. Everything I had said in the beginning was true. The Goblin King is real." Her eyes returned to her doctor in a challenging look.

"Sarah, you have been hallucinating. With that I can agree with Doctor Moore. But everything you have been experiencing was nothing but hallucinations."

Sarah narrowed her eyes, "Do you have any records of Dr. Zakar?"

Emily leaned up and removed her hand from Sarah's and tilted her head, her blonde hair falling slowly to the side with the movement. "Of course. He took care of you before Dr. Moore."

Sarah's eyes went wide and she heard her monitor pick up with the pace of her heart beat. "Y-You know him?"

Emily's light eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Yes, he charted you for those five years. He had gone away and that's when Dr. Moore came in and took over. I did some digging and found Dr. Zakar's charts."

Sarah pushed herself up more and moved to get off the bed but Emily stopped her. "I need to see him," she said with a stern tone.

Emily eased Sarah back down and pulled out her old looking phone, probably hospital provided. "I'll call him. I've been calling him for a while and haven't got any responses. But hopefully he should respond now."

 _Hopefully_ , Sarah thought.

Emily dialed a few numbers and put the dated phone to her ear and both women in the room listened to the ringing then it stopped and a male voice spoke. "Hi, Dr. Zakar this is Dr. Thomas. I'm seeing your old patient Sarah Williams and she wants to see you. Maybe you could take a minute and come and see her?"

There was a response but Sarah couldn't hear what it was.

"Okay, perfect. Thank you." Emily pulled the phone away from her ear and hit a button and put the phone back in her coat pocket. "He'll be up soon. Now I want you to try and eat."

Sarah quickly nodded in agreement even though her stomach was roiling in protest. "When did he say he'll be here?"

"He only said soon. Give him a minute." Emily smiled and turned and started to walk out of the room, "I'll have one of the nurses call for food to be brought up. Try to get something on your stomach."

"Kay…" Sarah whispered and watched the back of her doctor walk out of the room.

Sarah leaned back and closed her eyes and tried to conjure up the image of Jareth but once again it was so foggy and hard. She attempted to wet her dry lips with her just as dry tongue and gave up after a few tries. She shivered and pulled the sheets back up to her shoulders and tried to fall asleep.

Although it was a good idea to rest her tired eyes, she just seemed to not be able to keep them closed. She felt her heart still racing and adrenaline running through her veins. She felt tightness in her chest and her breathing hitched every few breaths. She just couldn't seem to wait any longer. She needed answers. She felt like hell and she was sure she looked like hell.

There was something important happening. There was something she was missing and it seemed like she had been blissfully naive about everything. She had rolled along with everything that was happening.

The wedding.

Yes the wedding. She got married and was crowned Queen of the Labyrinth. Her memory was very fuzzy but she knew for a fact that she got married to Jareth. What had he worn? What had he said? What did she say?

Sarah opened her eyes and was disappointed that she was still in the room alone. She closed her eyes and took in calming breaths and try to let the memories flow back to her mind. She felt drugged and she knew it must have been from all the ECT's that her old doctor had put her through. Just how many times did she do them, especially unknowingly?

She moved her shoulders in a way to get comfortable and wiggled her hips to burrow deeper in the semi-soft mattress and try to get warmer under the cold sheets. As if on cue, memories started to flood her.

The time she wished herself away to Jareth the Goblin King. He had taken her and he had claimed her. He had power over her.

 _"Et mulier pulchra es qui crevit in morte contra vos, et crescere te simper fortior. Cum enim sit mortalis et vita migrare Fae vitae. Ne sis metuis, deliciae, quoniam ego vobiscum sum esque in sempiternum."_ Jareth's beautiful voice echoed in her mind.

She kept her eyes closed and listened as he said the foreign words again to her. He had said that during their vows. He had promised something to her and now it was time she knew.

She tried to remember the words as best as possible. She needed to know what that meant; she needed to remember everything so she could investigate what those words meant.

The smell of sweet pungent peaches drifted through the air and filled her nostrils. She felt a wave of dizziness as she took in the smell. She grabbed a hold of the bed on both sides of her and squeezed on for dear life, hoping to not fly away.

 _"It's time you knew…"_ Jareth's soft voice echoed through her mind.

Sarah frowned and knitted her eyebrows that caused a crease on her forehead as she listened to the very soft voice.

 _"It's time to let go,"_ he continued.

Sarah had no idea how to ask him how or what he meant. Time to let go? She didn't understand. She tried to think of the question, _"What do you mean?"_ but it went unanswered.

Frustrated with not getting the answer she wanted, she opened her eyes and blinked several times to make sure she wasn't just seeing things. Robin Zakar stood there at the end of her bed staring at her with a strange look on his face.

"Robin…" she whispered.

He didn't move. He didn't blink. He continued to watch her and had his hands on the board at the end of the bed. His fingers were dug into the plastic and his eyes continued to stare at her, waiting. He was waiting for something.

Sarah blinked owlishly. It wasn't just her doctor. He wasn't just a regular person. He was Jareth. That she knew and remembered. "Jareth," she corrected herself softly.

He blinked and moved to the left side of her bed and continued to watch her with a straight face. "Sarah."

She watched as he got closer to her and was finally right beside her and standing over her. He watched her and she watched him. She blinked a few times as she tried to get her thoughts in order. She felt heaviness in her chest and ice run through her veins. "What's happening?"

He slowly sat down beside her and made sure he wasn't touching her. Why wasn't he being affectionate? Why wasn't he trying to comfort her? What in the hell was going on?

"You're dying," he whispered and slowly his eyes moved away from hers and looked behind her head then to in front of him where the machine was taking her vitals. They were abnormally low. It pained him to see her like this. It pained him to see death at her doorstep.

She tilted her head and watched the frown crease his face. He wouldn't look at her. She then took in what he had just said. She felt her heart skip a beat then another. But he continued to watch her monitor and she felt like she couldn't catch her breath. "W-what?"

"You've been here at the hospital the whole time. You are dying and it's time to let go," he said softly, only for her ears to hear.

She shook her head gently and pushed down the thin sheets and felt a blast of cold air hit her and raise goose bumps on her chilled skin. She reached a hand out to him and tried to grab onto his hand. "That can't be. You said…" She whispered brokenly, "You said that I was with you. You said I had nothing to fear. We married. I gave you all…"

He finally looked back at her and slowly reached out and grabbed onto her waiting cold hand. He held it gently in his grasp and watched her eyes water with tears and slowly one tear fell down from the corner of her eye and streaked its way down her cheek and off her jaw. "You've been astral-projecting yourself. You've wished yourself to me but only came in spirit."

Sarah's eyes widened and she sat up a little more but hurt herself in the process. She groaned and stopped midway and felt gentle hands on her and pushing her back to lean against the flat pillows.

"Take it easy, love," he whispered.

She looked back at him and seemed out of breath and tried to catch her breath. "How," deep breath in, "the," deep breath out, "hell," deep breath in, "is," deep breath out, "that," deep breath in, "possible?" deep breath out.

He leaned in closer and placed his hand on her chest where her heart was fluttering and pumping harder than usual to keep the blood flowing. Her chest rose and fell with her pants. "As you came into the Underground, you were given a temporary body, all thanks to The Creator."

Sarah couldn't catch her breath and she held onto Jareth as tight as possible. He was dressed in a dark brown suit with a black bow tie. She wanted to see him and not her doctor. But she would take whatever she could get. "The Creator is in this too? How long have you known?"

He stared into her eyes and looked sad. "The whole time."

She leaned back and stared at him, shocked. She felt betrayed and that she could no longer trust him. She didn't want to die. She didn't want to leave him, even if he had lied to her. She thought she had started a new life and would move on from this terrible place. She felt more tears come to her eyes and a sob bubble up in her chest. "Jareth," she said brokenly and felt the sob come out. "I don't want to die."

He leaned forward and placed his forehead on hers, closed his eyes, took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, his breath fanning across her lips. "It's okay. I will be here."

She let out another sob and held onto him as tight as she could. She squeezed her eyes shut and didn't care that she was leaking from all her facial orifices. She was scared and she didn't want to do this. If he could just take her this time…maybe she won't have to die. "Jareth, please," she begged in a sob.

He felt like crying himself. He hated seeing her like this. All he wanted to do was bundle her up in his arms and hold her until she stopped crying. Until she passed on. "Precious…" he whispered brokenly. "When you go… when you die, you will be with me."

She continued to sob and didn't care if it caused a ruckus and nurses came in. But for whatever reason, they didn't come. They must have known this. They must have known that she was going to die. She leaned back and rubbed away tears and snot. "Jareth, I want to see you. Please show me you. I love you," she begged softly.

He leaned back and looked at her sunken in face. Her eyes were tired and red and there were dark circles under both. Her cheeks sunk in and there was no place on her face that indicated life. He reached up and ran a hand along her cold cheek and watched her as she tried to stop the sobs. "Close your eyes."

She sniffled and hiccupped out a cry and blinked a few times before she finally closed her eyes. She couldn't seem to catch her breath.

"Okay, open your eyes."

She opened them and was happy to see him in his full glory. His wild blonde locks were the first thing she noticed, and then it was his blue eyes. He was wearing his signature loose ruffled blouse with a dark grey leather jacket and light grey tights with boots. He was absolutely beautiful.

"Jareth?" she whispered brokenly.

He scooted closer to her and leaned down a little and stared into her green eyes. "Yes, precious?"

"The vows. You promised you would tell me what you said."

He smiled but it didn't meet his eyes. His heart ached but he knew the outcome. He knew there was hope and he knew that The Creator wouldn't let him down. "What I said was this: You have grown into a beautiful woman and when death faces you, you shall grow ever stronger. I will be there for you when you move from mortal life to Fae life. Do not be scared, darling, for I will be forever with you."

Sarah stared at him shocked and felt her breaths coming in short. It seemed like everything clicked. He would be with her forever as he promised. He had said she would move from this mortal life to a Fae life. So was this it? Was this what she needed to do? She had never questioned her mortality, but he must have. He had some great plan in store for her and kept it away from her. As much as she wanted to be mad at him, she just couldn't. She didn't have the energy. She was scared.

Slowly, she closed her eyes and reached out and held onto his warm hands. He held her hands gently, as if to not break her bones. She felt a tear slip from one of her eyes and slowly track its way down her cheek. "Jareth…" she wheezed out. "How can you be so sure?"

"I will never doubt The Creator. I will never not believe in you," he said gently and watched as her breaths quickly began shortening and became very far apart.

Her eyelashes fluttered but her eyes never opened. He knew it was time. He knew it was coming and it killed him to watch this happen. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you more," he whispered back.

Her breathing stopped and the monitor started to go off, alarming the staff that her heart had stopped. It didn't take long before he heard the stirring of the staff and he had seconds to go. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her dry, lifeless lips then pulled away, stood up and stepped away from the bed, cloaking himself to be invisible to others.

He watched as the nurses and doctors ran in and went to Sarah's lifeless body. They quickly started CPR and tried to revive her but he knew that it wouldn't help. They could do all they wanted to try and revive her. She wouldn't be brought back.

Just as quickly as they came, he had enough. He couldn't watch them try to bring her back. He had to speed his way to Underground and welcome his Queen to her new life.

The sound of birds singing was the first thing she heard. She listened to the wind blow through the trees around her and the sweet fragrant smell of greenery came to her nose. She took in a deep breath and filled her lungs with the sweet, pungent smell of flowers and moss. She opened her eyes and was staring up into the green sky. She blinked and refocused and realized that the sky wasn't green, she couldn't see the sky. All she saw were branches and green leaves from mossy trees that seemed to have been there since the beginning of time.

Slowly, she sat up and looked down at her lap and noticed she was in a loose white dress. It looked very familiar to the one she wore all the time when she was a teenager and acted out scenes in the park. She brought her hands to her lap and saw that her arms were healthy and had a glow. Her nails were long, no longer stubby or broken from malnutrition.

A noise caught her attention. A branch breaking and heavy hoof beats. She looked up and around and to her right side she saw a large elk with antlers that were long and twisty and branched out every which way. He stood there and stared at her with a calm demeanor and breathed heavily through his nose.

"Hello," she called out gently.

The large elk breathed out and took in a great deep breath and blinked its large black eyes. "Hello, Sarah." His deep voice came out but his lips did not move.

Sarah stiffened and took in a sharp breath. "You can speak?" she whispered.

"Of course."

She slowly stood up and noticed she was shoeless. She didn't mind as the foliage on the ground did not hurt her feet. She kept her green eyes on the large elk and slowly stepped closer to him. "Are you… magical?"

He eyed her as she slowly stepped closer to him with her arm reached out to touch him. "Yes," he answered deeply.

She smiled and was just inches away from touching him. It seemed that everything around her went stark quiet and was holding their breaths. Her fingers gently touched the soft fur on the nose of the elk. She stepped closer and placed her full hand on his nose. He didn't seem to mind. He continued to stand in his spot and breathe normally. She let go of a breath she did not realize she was holding. "What's happening?" she whispered more to herself.

He moved his head to the side, away from her. She let her hand fall down to her side and watched as he looked at her sideways. "You have moved from mortal life to Fae life."

She blinked and flashes of her last dying moments went through her mind's eyes. She brought her hand up to her lips and let out a soft gasp. That's right. The whole time she had been Underground she had been in some other form… a temporary body as Jareth had said. When she woke up she was back in the hospital dying. She looked up to the elk. "Am I really here?"

He moved his head back towards her and nodded once. "Yes," he answered. "I have given you a new body, a Fae body. You no longer have to fear of a shortened life with your King."

She blinked and looked away from the elk and searched for Jareth but he was nowhere to be seen. She looked back at the elk. "You…" she whispered as she started to realize something. "You are The Creator, are you not?"

"Yes."

She smiled and felt her heart race. "How? How is any of this possible? Are you a God?"

"I am The Creator of the Underground. That is all you need to know. Now go. Your King awaits."

Sarah turned and looked around the forest but saw no path leading anywhere. She turned back around and blinked confused as she looked at the empty spot where the elk had been. She turned in a slow circle and noticed that the creatures of the forest were back to singing and making their cheerful noises.

"Where do I go?" she called out.

"This way," a tiny voice answered behind her.

She turned and looked around but saw no one.

She took a careful step forward and noticed a small fairy on a green leaf of a plant that was low to the ground. "Oh, hello there."

"Follow me," it said excitedly.

She watched as its wings fluttered and became a blur and quickly zigzagged through a trail. Sarah quickly ran after the fairy and kept her eyes on it as it would stop and turn around and laugh and say "Hurry!" then went back to flying around in one direction.

Sarah pushed herself to run faster but the fairy was just too fast. But she kept her eyes on it and slowed down to a stop when she saw a large wooden door that was framed in gold with beautiful Celtic designs engraved around the edges.

Sarah slowly approached the door and looked to her right where the fairy had sat down on a petal of a flower and smiled up at her. She was beautiful with her white hair and beautiful makeup around her eyes. Sarah smiled back to the fairy. "Thank you."

The fairy giggled and swung her legs back and forth where they were slung over the edge of the petal.

Sarah smiled and looked back at the door and slowly pushed it open with both her hands. It was heavy and groaned as she opened it. She was greeted with a bright light and she shielded her eyes with one hand and walked through the doorway.

The bright light went away and went to a normal lighting—that is for the Underground. She heard the heavy door shut with a final groan but she didn't turn around to watch it disappear. She stared at the man before her with a grin on her face.

"Sarah." Jareth's cooing greeted her ears.

She giggled and ran toward him and threw herself in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and laughed with her. In that moment they were perfectly happy. Sarah leaned her head back and pulled his head down and brought him in for a very heated kiss.

The couple were finally home and happy to start their lives.

 _"Two and two go so close together ,Whether there is hope that is torn apart, In the words of all that's singing, Hand in hand the beginning is at the start, Legends can be now and forever, Teaching us to reach for goodness sake, Legends can be now and forever, Loved by the sun."_

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you all so much for your reviews and follows and favorites. Thank you to A Mermaid Called Crescent for doing being the beta of this last chapter and also for her ideas and continuing support. Thank you!

I know there are many questions but don't worry there WILL be a sequel to this story. Just keep a look out. Until then, leave a review!

Thank you all so much! 3


End file.
